I'll Follow You
by Momo015
Summary: After their break up, Blaine completely disappeared out of Kurt's life. 8 years passed and Kurt has moved on living in New York with his boyfriend, Mark. Going back to Lima for his dad's birthday he runs into Blaine, but he isn't the Blaine Kurt remembers. He has changed completely into becoming a cold hearted killer and is the next head of an Italian Mafia. AU, Klaine, DARK
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Rated T may go up, mafia!Blaine, character death (not Kurt or Blaine), and any other warning will be posted in the chapter

 **Chapter 1**

" _I-I was with someone."_

" _It was Sebastian wasn't it?"_

" _No, it… it wasn't Sebastian, but it doesn't – it didn't mean anything. It was just a hook-up okay?"_

" _Who was it?"_

" _It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt. What matters is that I was myself. I needed you. I needed you around, and you weren't there and I was lonely, and I'm… I'm really sorry."_

" _You don't think that I've been lonely? You don't think that I've had temptations? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awful and-"_

" _I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really am."_

" _Kurt."_

" _Kurt."_

" _Kurt!"_

Eyes snapped wide open Kurt sat up on his bed wondering where he was.

"Kurt!"

"What?!" Kurt snapped at the voice.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be down there in a minute! Let me get dressed!" hopping out of bed and looking around his surrounding, Kurt realized that he wasn't in his apartment back in New York. He was back home in Lima Ohio for his dad's birthday.

' _Ugh, of all dreams to dream of, that is how I start my day'_ Kurt thought rubbing his eyes. After taking a shower and picking out his clothes and styling his hair, Kurt finally went down for breakfast.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Kurt's dad asked with a smile.

"It takes time to look this fabulous." Kurt responded patting his dads shoulder. "Happy Birthday dad."

Burt smiled and sat down ready to devour his food. Kurt went to the kitchen seeing Carole and Racheal putting the last of the pancakes on the plate.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Racheal's loud voice sang.

"Good morning Kurt." Carole said with her sweet smile.

"Morning." Kurt responded taking a pot of coffee and grabbing a mug. Poring a pot of coffee cause God knows he can't function without his caffeine in the morning. Realizing that nothing was coming out of the coffee pot Kurt was about to snap.

"Coffee?"

Kurt turned around and saw his now favorite person, who was actually his boyfriend, Mark. Kurt smiled and grabbed it taking several sips.

"Thank you." Kurt said pecking his lips. Mark smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Any time love." Mark said leading Kurt back to the dining room.

After the breakup with Blaine, Kurt has never really dated anyone he felt like he could trust. Sure he has a fling with Adam Crawford, but that was mostly because he was a rebound. Besides, they didn't really date, they mostly just had sex so that Kurt didn't have to feel lonely, but that only lasted for 3 months. Not one of Kurt's best moments in life. After Adam, Kurt moved on to Elliot Gilbert. At first Elliot was just like Adam, he was a rebound, but then they started the whole dating things. Unfortunately, they only dated for a 7 months. After Elliot, Kurt just had one night's stands every now and then, just to get it out of his system. The breakup with Blaine really hurt him and as Kurt would like to put it, it was his 2 years of experimenting. But that all ended when Kurt met Mark.

Mark really helped Kurt in trusting people again and Kurt relied on Mark. Mark also had a hard time too after his boyfriend died and so they relied on the friendship a lot. After a year of friendship with a few kisses and blowjobs, Mark finally asked Kurt to be his boyfriend and Kurt said yes. And as people say, the rest was history. Five years later, Kurt is still with Mark who knows about the trauma Kurt went through in high school, his break up with Blaine, his sleeping around, everything. And to be honest, Kurt is really happy with his life now. He is Chief Editor of Vogue, has a wonderful 5 year relationship with his boyfriend and an amazing apartment in New York. Life was really changed for Kurt, although, Kurt does wonder what has happened to Blaine.

"Hey everything alright?" Mark asked putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. Everyone was looking at him as he just stood there.

"Yeah, just thinking about how wonderful my life has become." Kurt said sitting down at his table.

"Kurt?" Mark asked again. Kurt smiled, Mark knew him so well.

"I was just thinking about what Blaine is doing right now with his life." Kurt admitted silently.

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Why would you think about him?" Finn asked protectively.

"Kurt forget about him, you're better off without him. After he cheated on you, you were a wreck; he's probably cheating on someone as we speak." Racheal said promptly.

"Okay, but I just find it weird that he broke up all of his friendships, it's like he just disappeared." Kurt said.

"Well after the way he hurt you, everyone probably didn't want to be friends with him." Mark said

"Kurt he's not worth remembering." Finn said.

"Finn" Burt warned seeing his sadness in his son's eyes.

"Sorry, you're probably right Finn." Kurt said grabbing a pancake on his plate.

After breakfast everyone kind of just laid around until the party later tonight. Rachel and Finn were at her dad's house probably working on her singing or having sex. God knows they do it all the time. Carole was at work covering someone shift and Burt was at his garage, his employees probably hosting him their own birthday party. While Kurt and Mark are at home, watching Star Wars cause Mark loves it.

"Hmm." Kurt said, bored out of his mind.

"What?" Mark asked with a smile on his face looking at his beautiful boyfriend.

"I'm bored out of my mind." Kurt responded flipping through his Vogue.

"Then what do you want to do?" Mark asked pausing the movie.

"Lima Bean?"

"Sure, let's go."

Kurt and Mark hopped in the car and Kurt drove there. New York Coffee is amazing, but sometimes Kurt felt homesick for the Lima Bean coffee. Getting out of the car Kurt and Mark walked in and took in the smell of fresh coffee. Now this isn't Marks first time being here, actually this was his 6th time. Every year Mark would come with Kurt to his dad's birthday party and would get to know his family better.

"Why don't you sit and I'll get you your cup?" Mark suggested.

"You are a saint." Kurt said going to a table. While sitting down Kurt examined the view. He looked at the people around him and caught a women who just walked past him, who was probably 2 or 3 years younger than he is. She defiantly is wearing designer clothes by the style of her big winter coat and a Prada bag? Kurt looked at her closely, her light brown hair, you can tell is natural, her pale, but tan looking skin and her sparkling green eyes.

"Here you go." Mark said giving Kurt his coffee. Kurt snapped his head to Mark and smiled.

"Oh thank you." he said looking back at the girl who was sitting at a corner near the window.

"Who are you looking at?" Mark asked.

"The woman over there, she's wearing designers." Kurt responded.

"Oh, do you know her?" Mark asked.

"No, I just never thought I would see another stylish person here in Lima." Looking away from the girl Kurt spotted a back of a figure he knew so well. Kurt felt like the air was knocked out of him, but he isn't what Kurt remembers at all. The way too much gel hair was now half gelled, that you can see his curly out, but not too much. The black pea coat and a grey scarf around his shoulders dangling down. Just seeing the back of him, Kurt knew who it was.

' _Oh Jesus God, is that really Blaine? Why is he here? 8 years of nothing and you just simply happen to run into him in Lima? Maybe he won't notice you if you keep your head down'_ Kurt immediately adverted his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Kurt are you alright?" Mark asked.

"He's here." Kurt whispered.

"What? What's here." Mark questioned.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered again.

"Who?"

"Blaine." Kurt whispered again.

"Who?" Mark tried his best to hear Kurt, but all he heard was 'ine' from the whisper.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered harshly.

"Hm?" came a familiar voice, but it has changed. It was now deeper and rougher.

Kurt snapped his head up, meeting Blaine's soft gold honey eyes. But his eyes were not soft, not anymore; they looked like they are cold and distant.

Shocked was evident in Blaine's face, not expecting to see Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked tilting his head.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt said his voice higher than normal indicating he is nervous, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"How- how are you? What are you doing here in Lima?" Blaine asked sipping his coffee putting the other one down on a different table.

"My dad's birthday." Kurt trailed off wishing this awkward moment would pass.

"Oh really? Well wish Mr. Hummel a happy birthday for me." Blaine said with a light smile. After a year and half of dating Blaine, he still couldn't call Kurt's father Burt.

"Yeah, I um, will." Kurt said briefly meeting Blaine's eyes. Kurt looked over and saw Mark who was looking at their interaction.

"Oh, um, this is my boyfriend Mark." Kurt introduced. Mark stood up and was happy to see that he was taller than Blaine, being only 6' feet tall.

"Mark Evens." He said trying to look intimidating. However, Blaine seemed unfazed which surprised Mark.

"Blaine Anderson, please to meet you." Blaine said smiling shaking Mars hand with a tight grip.

"You too." Mark said letting go, amazed by the strength Blaine had.

"W-what are you doing here Blaine?" Kurt asked finding his voice. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled again.

"Work." He responded.

"Family work?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm helping out my dad on the decision of what to do with our property of land."

Kurt nodded. He knew that Blaine and his parents owned a lot of land, 120 acres at least.

"Well that's nic-"

"Blaine." Came a sharp voice interrupting Kurt. Everyone looked back and Kurt saw it was that designer girl.

"Nerezza." Said Blaine immediately walking over to her. She looked at Blaine, questions in her eyes as she and Blaine shared a look, then she looked back at Kurt and Mark.

"Who are they?" she asked harshly.

"An old friend of mine -,"

' _I'm your ex-boyfriend'_ , Kurt corrected in his head.

"And his boyfriend Matt."

"Mark." Kurt said snarled.

"Apologies, Mark." Blaine corrected with a smile.

Nerezza raised her eyebrow inspecting them both.

"So you are friends with a fag?" she asked her face full of disgustingness.

Kurt and Mark eyes went wide. _'What? Did she just call us fags? Does she not know that Blaine is also a fag?!'_ Kurt thought angrily.

"Nerezza," Blaine sighed, "Unfortunately they are fags, but Kurt is okay." Blaine agreed, making Kurt's mouth drop.

' _Okay?! I'll show you who's okay.'_

"Well that's hilarious coming from a guy who seemed to love having a dick up his ass!" Kurt snapped angrily. Blaine eyes went cold, as if he was staring at Kurt's soul.

"Don't you dare disrespect him." Nerezza said coldly taking a step closer to Kurt. "How dare you speak such thing to my husband?" Nerezza said.

Kurt eyes went wide.

' _Husband?! What? Since when were you a now closeted gay?'_ Kurt thought all of this, before Blaine stepped in.

"Nerezza." Blaine warned, "Enough."

Nerezza immediately back off Kurt, but gave him a death glares. Blaine signed, going into his pocket and gave Nerezza a 20 dollar bill.

"Why don't you go buy some new coffee? I assume you like it hot since this conversation lasted longer than it should." Blaine suggested, but his eyes were locked onto Nerezza. With a huff, she gave up her fight, she took the twenty and went to get her coffee.

Blaine singed and looked at a shocked Kurt and surprised Mark.

"I'm sorry for her behavior. She gets really defensive when she meets strangers, especially fags." Blaine said with a small smile. A smile.

"Fags? What the hell do you mean by that?! And she's your wife? What the hell is going on Blaine?" Kurt asked the first thing that came into his mind.

Blaine nodded, "Yes, you and Mark are fags and Nezzera is my wife. We're having a son." Blaine beamed at the mention of his son. His son.

"How long have you been married to her?" Mark asked interrupting Kurt on the question about Blaine's son.

"Seven and a half years." Blaine said weirdly happily, making Kurt suspicious.

Both Kurt and Mark's mouth dropped.

' _Seven and a half years?! What the hell happened?'_ Kurt thought.

"Seven-"

"Blaine." Came that sharp cold voice. Blaine turned around and gave a brief smile to her.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice to see you again Kurt. Mark." He said and left a shocked Kurt and his boyfriend behind.

' _What happened to you Blaine?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : Rated M, mafia!blaine, character death (NOT Kurt or Blaine), sex scene, and any other warning will be posted in the chapter

 **Chapter 2:**

"Oh!" came a moan.

"Fast, please, please." A fast desperate voice cried.

"Oh god, Kurt! Just fuck me! Use me! I'm yours! Yours!"

A hand gripped the sheets tight, and a sound of skin slapping against each other making the bed move as well.

"Ah! Right there! Please, just hit it r-right there!" a loud moan came as the man loved it when Kurt hit his prostate hard.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm about to come, plea- please let me come?"

"No." Kurt said, his voice deep and low as anger flowed through him making him pound even harder in the man's ass.

"I'm not done with you." Kurt said, his voice wild gripping the man's waist hard knowing it will leave a bruise.

With one final thrust of hitting the man's prostate, the man closed his eyes seeing white as his eyes rolled back coming hard.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't come yet?" Kurt said taking his cock out of the man's ass, seeing it clenching on nothing.

"Well you were just that good, I couldn't hold myself." The man said with a smile turning over on his back to see Kurt's sexy face.

Kurt gently touched the man's cheek rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone. Kurt leaned up and kissed his lips briefly, before gripping the man's hair with both hands and shoving him forward so that he was now on his knees with Kurt's cock into his mouth all the way down his throat.

Kurt moans at the feeling of man's mouth, loving the way his mouth automatically started to suck on his cock as the man gripped Kurt's hips to balance himself.

"Fuck yes, just like that." Kurt said forcing his cock to go deeper in the man's throat making him gage and try to get Kurt's cock out of his mouth for air. The man looked up barely seeing Kurt's face.

"No." came Kurt's said dangerously, "You came when I said you couldn't. This is your punishment." Kurt fucked his mouth all the way until the base of his cock was in his mouth.

"K- Kurt, p-please – air." The man said muffled by the cock in his throat.

"No." Kurt said shoving his cock back in his mouth one last time before he came and the man swallowed every last drop not having a choice as Kurt hover over him his grip on his hair still tight. Kurt let go as the man pulled himself up gasping for air.

"Fuck Kurt, are you trying to kill me?" the man asked evening his breathing.

Kurt pushed him back on the bed and forced him to turn over again so all Kurt could see was his back and thrust hard in the man's ass again.

"Ah!" came his reply feeling oversensitive.

"Like I said Mark, I'm not done with you." Kurt said burying his cock deep in Mark's ass.

They continued fucking each other for the next 2 rounds, granted they already had sex 3 times already. In the past 5 years of their relationship, Kurt has always topped. He has never bottomed for anyone after his break up with Blaine because he hated the feeling of vulnerability it left him. But after his meeting with Blaine again, Kurt felt the rage, the pain, the feeling of betrayal and so when he and Mark got back to his dad's house Kurt fucked Mark long and hard. But this is the first time that Kurt has ever shown these emotions in front of Mark, sure he told him about them, but has never truly shown them since he didn't meet Blaine in those 5 years. When they got to Kurt's dad house, Kurt knew he needed to get these emotions out so he did what he has always done, he would fuck someone into oblivion and that someone would be his boyfriend Mark.

Kurt looked at his left side of the bed seeing Mark passed out from the amount of orgasms he has had. Kurt got up and went to the bathroom to shower off the smell of cum and sex. Just thinking about Blaine made Kurt feel all those emotions again. Kurt quickly took his shower and then went to do his moisturizer routine and started to choose his outfit.

"Hey, are you alright Kurt?" Mark asked getting up from the bed and limping over to Kurt.

Kurt seeing Mark limp over to him felt the sudden feeling of sadness.

"Sorry I was rough with you. Just seeing Blaine made me feel emotions I have been trying to suppress. I didn't mean to be rough with you, I was just too caught up in my head to care about you're wellbeing." Kurt said kissing Mark's cheek.

Mark smiled and hugged Kurt gently brushing his hand down Kurt's back.

"It's okay. It must have been tough for you to see him again. I can't imagine that." Mark said seeing Kurt look sad, "But the sex was amazing Kurt. I never knew you had such an amazing stamina for going at it that long. That was the best sex I have ever had" Mark said trying to cheer Kurt up.

Kurt briefly smiled.

"Thank you." Kurt said kissing Mark lips, which led to Mark giving Kurt a blowjob again before he cleaned himself up.

...

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Burt! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang as Burt blew out the candle lights.

Everyone cheered and started to cut the cake to give out.

"I want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate my birthday and I couldn't ask for a better family to support me." Burt said giving his toast and everyone clapped their hands smiling at Burt as they moved on to presents.

"Okay I can't hold it in anyone!" Rachel said making everyone looked at her.

"Rachel no." Finn said immediately.

"What, what is it?" Burt asked.

"Oh god, your pregnant aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"What no. I'm not pregnant yet," Rachel said, "I'm talking about who I saw at the mall today!"

"Rachel please, not now." Finn pleaded.

"I can't keep it in anymore Finn, it is torture!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn sighed giving up the argument.

"Who did you see at the mall?" Carole asked.

"Blaine Anderson." Rachel exclaimed.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and they're eyes went wide, except for Kurt and Mark.

"Why was he at the mall?" Carole asked.

"More importantly why is he in Ohio?" Burt asked his voice showing he has mad.

"I have no idea," Rachel said, "But I saw him going in a baby store with this woman who could be like his cousin or friend or something and I wanted to immediately go up to him and scream in his face, but Finn stopped me because he were in a hurry to get back home."

Everyone nodded and Kurt kept silent.

"Why aren't you surprised Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I-I am. I'm just-"

"We already ran into him." Mark said.

Rachel's mouth dropped open and everyone was now staring at Kurt.

"What happened?" Burt asked gently.

"I-I don't know. First Mark and I were at the Lima Bean, then Blaine just popped up and, and, and-" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt and I went to the Lima Bean to get some coffee and we ran into Blaine unexpectedly." Mark clarified.

"Why is Blaine in Ohio?" Carole asked.

"He said he was here for family work, something about deciding on what to do with his family's land or something." Kurt said.

"Then do you know who that woman was?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded, but kept silent.

"She was Blaine's wife." Mark said.

"What?!" everyone said surprised.

"How?!" Finn asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Kurt said angrily.

"What really happened Kurt?" Burt asked his son, concern written all over his face.

Kurt sighed knowing he couldn't keep this from his dad.

"When we met Blaine we asked how we were and I introduced Mark and everything went awkwardly until Blaine introduced his wife, Nezzera. Nezzera wasn't exactly greeting us too nicely." Kurt said.

"Why? What happened?" Finn asked.

"She called us fags." Mark said making everyone gasp.

"What?! How can she say that to you?! I mean what? Is Blaine now a closeted gay now? How dare his wife call my son a fag when he is one himself!" Burt ranted.

"Yeah, Blaine married a woman who is a homophobe." Kurt bitterly laughed.

"Kurt." Rachel said sympathetically.

"What's worse is that Blaine actually agreed with her, saying that I was the 'okay' fag." Kurt said feeling his anger rising.

"What?" Carole asked shocked.

"Yeah, Blaine said they have been married seven and a half years, and are expecting to have a son." Mark finished.

Silence filled the room, no body dared to saying anything.

"Oh my god." Rachel said, Finn nodding with her.

"He's married and is going to have a baby? I thought he was gay?!" Rachel said.

"I know!" Kurt said.

"I mean I kissed him and he said he was and I quote, 'I'm one-hundred percent gay'. What does this girl have that I don't to make a gay guy convert?!" Rachel ranted on.

' _Of course that's where your mind goes'_ Kurt thought leaning back into his chair. Mark wrapped his arm around Kurt as comfort, but Kurt just pushed him away.

Everyone looked at Kurt and Kurt knew they just pitied him.

"I need some air." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked following Kurt to the hallway where he was getting his coat.

"I'm going to go for a drive to the Lima Bean again, I need to coffee."

"But it's 9:43pm, the Lima Bean is already closed." Mark said.

"I just need air okay!" Kurt snapped at him, "I'm going for a walk, _alone_." Kurt hissed the word 'alone' when he saw Mark getting his coat. Kurt walked out and slammed the door.

Instead of walking, Kurt didn't even realize that he was in his car driving until he reached a familiar house that he swore he would never see again.

Getting out of the car Kurt walked to the front door ringing the doorbell. Checking his phone he saw it was already 11:52pm and 15 messages from Mark, asking where he was, was he okay, why his walk is taking so long, why he now took the car, blah, blah, blah. A drive from Lima to Westerville takes about an 1hr and 30 minutes, all depending on traffic ( **A/N** : I googled that up and it's actually true). Kurt sighed, _'What the hell am I doing? I'm not supposed to be here, so why am I? Why do I feel theses emotions? Why can't he just leave my life?'_.

The door slowly opened revealing Blaine in a black suit, different from what he was wearing at the Lima Bean today. Blaine looked shocked when he saw Kurt and so did Kurt when he saw Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with an intense gaze making Kurt's knees wobble.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked not opening the door for Kurt like he used to when they were together, making Kurt upset.

"I-I'm here-" Kurt started only to question himself, _'Why am I here?'_.

"I want an explanation." Kurt said the first thing that came to his head.

Blaine looked puzzled by this.

"An explanation about what?" he asked confused.

"About what? About everything Blaine!" Kurt snapped his anger rising, "About why you cheated on me! About why you broke my heart! About why you can't just leave me alone and get out of my life!"

Blaine face turned emotionless as he just stared at Kurt.

"Kurt, I think you should go. It's late and if you leave now you will have a safe drive back home." Blaine said no trace of friendly emotion showing on his face.

"No, I deserve my explanation right now." Kurt said not moving an inch.

"Kurt, just go home." Blaine said a bit harshly this time.

"I will not! I want to know why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't you just get out of my life?!" Kurt screamed his emotions going everywhere.

"Enough, Kurt!" Blaine said silencing Kurt who now has tears in his eyes. Kurt has never felt so more confused in his life.

"You say you want me to leave you alone, you say you want me to leave your life alone so then why are you here standing in front of my door?" Blaine questioned leaving Kurt speechless, "Maybe it's me who wants _you_ to leave me alone and out of my life! And as for the explanation, what makes you think I will give you one now since you wouldn't have even listened to me in the past? Do you honestly think that I would fucking care about my explanation as to why I cheated on you? 8 fucking years have pasted Kurt, I moved on and so have you. You're a hypocrite when you keep saying you don't want to see me, but here you are in the middle of the night in front of my house. Now get off of my fucking porch." Blaine exclaimed his voice deadly as his eyes were cold, piercing Kurt's soul.

"Blaine." Kurt said lifting his hand to gently touch Blaine's face.

Blaine has changed so much. He wasn't the dorky Blaine Kurt loved. What has happened to him? Where was gentleman Blaine?

' _I feel like I'm drowning'_ Kurt thought taking a step forward and pressing his lips against Blaine's. The kiss was gentle and light, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as when they used to kiss, it didn't make Kurt's heart flutter lightly, it only made Kurt want more. In this kiss was something different and Kurt tried to press his lips harder against Blaine's to find out what it was, but Blaine just pushed Kurt away from him. Kurt now tears falling down his eyes crying because of this confusion he has over his feelings. Kurt looked at Blaine's eyes, no emotions of softness showing like it used to when they kissed.

"Leave Kurt, go back to your family, your boyfriend," at the mention of his boyfriend, Kurt felt horrible for kissing somebody else, "and never come here again."

"Blaine." Kurt cried looking at Blaine his tears just keep falling.

"Goodbye Kurt." And the door closed.

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning** : Rated M, mafia!blaine, character death (NOT Kurt or Blaine), and any other warning will be posted in the chapter

Thank you so much for the reviews already! They give me inspiration to write more

 **Chapter 3**

"Do you think he needs cheesecake?"

"No I think he needs a Broadway movie."

"Maybe he just wants to be alone."

"He doesn't needs to be alone right now, what he needs is to just feel loved."

"I'm pretty sure he already does."

"What should we do? I mean he got back home this morning and has been mopping around all day. What do you think could cause this?" Carole asked.

Everyone knew the answer, but no one dared speak of _his_ name. It was as if it was poison. Burt knew better though. He always did when it came to his son. And seeing his son like this, when he isn't his usual happy self, breaks his heart. Kurt deserves love and happiness more than anyone from what he has experienced in his life, not to go through the pain again that one Blaine Anderson gave him.

Burt sighed not knowing whether he should or should not do this, but he's conflicted on whether this would actually help his son or not. But he has to at least give it a try, for his son.

Ringing the doorbell Burt really did not want to do this. He really hoped that this was his last option, but maybe having someone whose making his son hurt say he's sorry would help. Surly Blaine would do this for him and if not, then for Kurt right? Even though Kurt and Blaine have only dated for a year and a half, Blaine has always said Burt was like a real father to him.

"The Anderson residence, how may I help you?" came a voice snapping Burt out of his thoughts.

Burt looked up to see a women with beautiful twinkling green eyes and her light brown hair making her eyes pop even more. She wasn't short, like a good 5'4 maybe? She surly is a beautiful woman and maybe just as beautiful as his dead wife, Elizabeth.

"Um, yes. I'm Burt Hummel and I was wondering if Blaine is here?" Burt asked as the women opened the door a little more for him to step inside.

"I'll lead you to the drawing room. May I get you anything? Coffee, water, a snack?" she asked politely.

Burt looked at her and noticed the bump on her stomach. _'Damn, she really is pregnant, guess Blaine really does have the balls'_ Burt thought surprised trying to calm his nervous at being in this house.

"No thank you, but um who are you exactly?" Burt asked making sure this is who he thought she was.

"Nerezza Anderson, I'm Blaine's wife." She said opening the drawing room for him and having him sit down.

Burt looked around and was amazed by how beautiful the drawing room was. This is a Victorian house that is maybe one step down from a mansion, but still huge enough to have a drawing room. The walls are a deep red color, maroon maybe? Kurt would have loved this room with brown chairs and paintings on the wall and several windows blocking the light from entering with curtains. Burt sat down on a white sofa with flower designs seeing a fire place and above was a painting of Mr. Anderson Blaine's father. In the portrait Burt saw the cold blue eyes, the strong strict face and broad shoulders. Burt knew that Blaine and his father were never on good terms and just looking at the painting can tell anyone what kind of childhood Blaine lived. The painting of Mr. Anderson made Burt think about this house and never once seeing a family photo of any kind. The paintings in the drawing room were of random people or fruit or houses, but never an actually family photo that indicates this family had any love.

"Tell me, Mr. Hummel, exactly how are you associated with my husband?" she asked staring at him, her eyes looking at him not relieving her thoughts.

Burt was about to say that Blaine was his sons ex-boyfriend, but then remember that she called his son a fag.

"Just an old friend who wanted to discuss something, you can tell him that I wanted to speak with him." Burt said with a fake smile.

Nerezza looked at him her face not betraying any emotions. She continues staring at Burt as if she was reading him.

"I see," she said, "so you are the father of the fag from the coffee shop?"

Burt eyes went wide, not actually believing what she has said. But Burt was surprised; usually no one could ever tell that Kurt was his son. His looks came from his mother, the chestnut hair, porcelain skin, and the light blue/green/grey eyes. No one could ever tell that Burt was Kurt's father.

"H-how did you?" Burt asked.

"You first hesitated to answer and well why else would you be here if not for your son?" she questioned making Burt speechless.

"I'll get Blaine. In the meantime make this meeting short, okay? My husband is a busy man and I do not want any more people from his past to interfere with his work again." Nezzera said sharply, but Burt saw her eyes soften.

' _Again? What does she mean by that?'_

"You are a good father for coming here for your son, Mr. Hummel. I applause you for the love you have for him. Though I really do wish Blaine would do that for this family." Nerezza mumbled the last sentence as she stood by the doorway, her eyes glassy as she went out of the room.

' _What? Did she just compliment me? What about Blaine doing something for the family?'_ Burt thought confused not hearing the door open.

"Mr. Hummel, how may I help you?" Blaine asked stepping into the room wearing a suit. Burt looked up and automatically thought he was seeing James Anderson. The strong strict face, the broad shoulders, the cold aura that hung around him. The only thing that Burt saw that made him realize that Blaine was not James was his eyes. His golden hazel eyes that he got from his mother, but there was no life or joy in them. They were the same cold, lifeless kind of cold eyes that James has in the portrait. And that's when Burt realized, this was Blaine Anderson, the same Blaine Anderson that is causing his son pain and sorrow.

"I'm here for my son." Burt responded finally snapping out of his thoughts.

Blaine nodded and walked over to the sofa and sat on the opposite side of Burt.

"And what does your son need?" Blaine asked getting straight to business.

"I want you to apologies for what happened 8 years ago." Burt said looking at Blaine's face and seeing no emotion.

"Why?" Blaine asked acting like he should care, causing Burt to angry.

"Why?! Because you hurt him! Why else would I be here?! I need you to stop hurting him!" Burt yelled seeing Blaine unfazed by his sudden outburst.

"No." Blaine said brushing it off as nothing and got up walking towards the door.

"Why Blaine? Don't you love my son?" Burt asked making Blaine stop from getting out of the room.

"Mr. Hummel, I – right now I did nothing to cause your son his 'pain'. He is doing that all on his own. It is not my fault that he is not moving on from the past. Even if I were to apologies, what would that do?" Blaine asked turning back to face Burt his eyes colder than before.

"Oh I don't know, give him closure?!" Burt yelled sarcastically not believing that Blaine would actually do nothing to help his son.

' _Has he really changed that much?'_

"My answer is still a no, Mr. Hummel. I am sorry that your son is in suffering, if you thought I could help, I wouldn't do anything good. Let him be and have him move on at his own will." Blaine said keeping his voice professional.

"What makes you think that Kurt isn't moving forward? " Burt questioned not knowing who this Blaine is anymore.

"Look into his eyes. You will get your answer." Blaine said arrogantly a smirk playing at his lips as he walked out.

"Oh how narcissistic of you!" Burt yelled as Nezzera stepped in the room.

"I would advise you to leave now, Mr. Hummel." Nezzera said coolly, not wanting Blaine to do something he'll regret.

"I can find my own way out, thank you very much." Burt bitterly snapped walking past her and following Blaine up the stairs.

"Hey!" Burt yelled making Blaine turn around as Burt gripped him by the collar and punched him hard on the cheek letting Blaine fall back to crash on the ground. Blaine slowly looked up his cheek now swollen and his lower lip bleeding.

"Mr. Hummel!" Nezzera yelled angrily running to Blaine.

"That's what you get for hurting my boy you son of a bitch." Burt said walking out of the house, slamming the door and driving all the way back to Lima.

"Why didn't you stop him if you knew he was going to do that?!" Nezzera asked helping Blaine to the drawing room. As Nezzera sat on the sofa, Blaine popped his head on her lap.

"Because I needed the pain to remind me who I really am." Blaine responded as he looked at Nezzera. He smiled at her and she lightly smiled back.

"This will be over soon, I promise. I just need to deal with my father first and then your grandfather." Blaine said caressing her face with his hand.

Nezzera tensed at the mention of her grandfather.

"It won't work Blaine. No matter how much time you have spent figuring this out, you cannot leave. You married into this family and you fall with this family. It's stupid and idiotic of you! Please stop before they suspect you and have you killed for betrayal. I don't want you to end up like Peter. My grandfather will not hesitate to kill you too if he suspects you're going to destroy this family." Nezzera pleaded her husband hoping he would reason with her.

"No. I won't let you be bound by this family any longer. This will work; all I ask you is time and patience. After you get your freedom, I'll make sure Eli also gets his. He also doesn't deserve the madness our families hold. We both know he won't be able to handle it without breaking in half." Blaine said looking deep into Nezzera's eyes. Nezzera looked away her chest filled with pain of guilt of betraying her family.

"And what about you? Do you honestly think you can hold the power over both yours and my family? Not to mention holding the heir tittle of the mafia? Be realistic Blaine, no one can handle it! If my grandfather can't, then you can't either. Hell you can barely control your own family without fighting with your father!" Nezzera yelled speaking out Blaine's key point weakness.

"It won't be that way any longer. Tomorrow I will hold my family's tittle and then I'll go after your grandfather's. The mafia already respects me for my skill and my position; it's only a matter of time before your grandfather announces me as his next heir. Everything will go according to plan, Nezzera. All I need to do is deal with my father and then wait for your grandfather's announcement."

She nodded tears falling down her eyes, knowing that tomorrow Blaine will do the impossible. "I know, I just don't want to live in this nightmare anymore than I have to. I hate pretending to be this person just to hold up the tittle for the family's name." She whispered as Blaine pulled her into a hug.

"You won't. You won't have to pretend anymore when I take over. You will be free from all of this and live the life you deserve. Hold on a little longer. I can promise you that when our son is born you won't be a part of your family anymore." Blaine said lightly kissing her head.

"And you? What will you do with both tittles of our families and the mafia?" Nezzera questioned.

Blaine didn't answer. He just held her tighter. Nezzera nodded in his chest already knowing the answer to the dreaded question.

…..

When Burt got home the first thing he did was to check up on his son.

"Kurt, buddy are you alright?" Burt asked entering Kurt's bedroom.

"Hmmm." Kurt responded not moving from his bed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt asked hating to see his son like this.

Burt walked in Kurt's room and sat on his bed.

"Is it about Blaine?" Burt asked seeing Kurt stiffen at the name.

"Leave dad." Kurt said.

"Kurt get over him. He's not worth it. You have an amazing life, a wonderful job, a wonderful boyfriend and a supportive family. Don't fall for Blaine because he's only going to break your heart again. And he's now married, Kurt." Burt said not going to mention that he just saw Blaine too.

"Just leave." Kurt said.

Burt sighed again feeling helpless. What can he do to make Kurt feel better? Maybe Rachel can help?

Burt got up threw the covers seeing Kurt sit up from his bed an annoyed face.

"Blaine." Burt said looking at his son's eyes.

Burt held in his breathe not believing what he saw. Even though it was for only a brief second, Burt knew that look from Kurt. He thought he would never see that look ever again.

"Give me back the blankets dad." Kurt said grabbing them and going back to bed.

Burt walked out and all the way downstairs to see Finn, Carole, Rachel and Mark all wearing the same concern expression.

"So?" Mark asked concerned.

"He's really depressed." Finn said.

"Is this all because Blaine is in Ohio?" Carole asked.

Everyone looked at each other's reaction.

"I think so." Mark said, "After our meeting with Blaine at the Lima Bean, Kurt hasn't looked the same."

While everyone talked about their concerns, Burt now truly knew what Blaine meant.

Goddammit, Kurt is still in love with Blaine. That spark of love he saw in his son's eye was evident; hell Kurt doesn't have that look when he and Mark are together. And Blaine knows this, but he won't do anything about it? That part confused Burt the most. Did Blaine truly not love Kurt anymore? Is he really in love with his wife? Burt remembers his meeting with Blaine and saw that there was no love in Blaine's eyes, but then again, he didn't say Kurt's name at all. Not even once.

Burt sighed not knowing what to do. Blaine somehow knows his son still loves him. But Burt's main concern was would Blaine use this against his son? And does Kurt even realize it?

…..

Up in Kurt's bedroom, Kurt could hear everything. All Kurt wants is the world to swallow him up. The night Kurt was at Blaine's house was the most embarrassing night ever for Kurt. Never has Kurt felt such a foreign emotion for Blaine. Even though that only happened last night, Kurt came home at 2:30 am in the morning drunk from drinking at Scandals, Ohio's gay bar. But after leaving Blaine's house, Kurt's emotions are still confused as ever, but even more so.

The guilt of kissing Blaine didn't make Kurt feel any better, and to make Kurt feel worse was he enjoyed the kiss so much that he started to just have this strong desire to kiss Blaine more.

' _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine'_ all Kurt could do is think about him. The voice in Kurt's head kept calling out for him.

Looking out of the blanket Kurt looked out his window and saw the sky was grey. A perfect description of how he feels right now.

"Knock, knock." Came a happy voice opening the door.

Kurt looked up and saw it was Mark with a tray of cheesecake and a movie.

"I thought we could enjoy this time we have together before we go back to New York tonight?" Mark said smiling. Kurt smiled back a little and took the cheesecake from the tray and started to eat it as Mark put in the movie.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

" _How To Loose a Guy in 10 Days_." Mark relied, making the pit in Kurt's stomach to grow even more. Kurt didn't dare tell Mark that he kissed Blaine, no sir. A part of this was because Kurt was in denial that he kissed Blaine, that if he didn't tell Mark then the kiss never happened and that it wasn't real.

"Um, why?" Kurt asked trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Because I thought this was the movie to make you feel better? Do you want to watch something different?" Mark asked looking at Kurt worriedly.

"No it's fine, let's just watch." Kurt said not wanting to talk anymore. Mark just smiled and snuggled up close to Kurt on the bed placing light kisses on Kurt's jaw line.

Kurt closed his eyes and just ignored the world around him. Slowly falling asleep Kurt thought of golden eyes.

…..

"Bye Dad." Kurt said hugging his father one last time before getting on the plane ride to New York.

"Take care Kurt." Burt said hugging his son tight. Over the day Burt grew to be scared for Kurt. Did Kurt even know that he loves Blaine? If so, why is he with Mark? Burt sighed not wanting to think about the possibilities of the outcome of this.

"Burt, he'll be fine. Mark is with him." Carole said sweetly rubbing Burt's back.

"Yeah, I know." Burt said not saying anything about Kurt being in love with Blaine, again.

The only thing Burt can do is just pray that his son will be alright.

Kurt was waiting in line to New York ignoring what Mark was saying because, seriously he was having the kind of day where you just have to ignore every single thing your girl/boyfriend is saying.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mark asked looking concerned.

Kurt sighed more and just nodded, so ready to get some more sleep before entering the city that never sleeps.

"Oh, Kurt?" Mark asked.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if I could go over to your place tonight." Mark asked seductively, his smile was anything but innocent. And Kurt couldn't help but feel his cock twitch at the sight. Mark truly is handsome.

"Sure, but why don't we go to a bar first?" Kurt said a smile playing at his lips making Mark smile more.

"I love the way you think Kurt." Mark said kissing his cheek making Kurt laugh.

The plane ride to New York wasn't bad at all to say the least. Kurt did get some sleep and having it be a direct plane flight helped too because it made the plane time go a lot faster. Getting out of the airport and getting their suitcases Kurt called a taxi to get to his apartment.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Mark said walking to Kurt after his phone call.

"What? What happened?" Kurt asked seeing Mark's face full of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to go back to your place." Mark said frustrated.

"Why?" Kurt asked confused.

"My boss wants me to work. He wants me to get pictures on the Lupo family." Mark explained. Kurt knew the work Mark has to do as a photographer and how important his job was to get pictures on top notch scoop.

"The who?" Kurt asked not following.

"The Lupo," Mark said again seeing Kurt's confused face, "Oh my God, you have never heard of the famous Lupo family?!"

"No, I have no idea who they are."

"Kurt, in all of your years living in New York you have never heard of the most notorious mafia family in all of New York?! Hell, probably the entire country!" Mark said shocked that Kurt has heard of them.

"Mafia family? I thought those were illegal?" Kurt asked.

"Anything isn't illegal for the Lupo family. But recently the Lupo family has been doing nothing that would cause the government to be suspicious of them for the past few years. From what Zack said they have just been either buying or investing land all over the country." Mark explained.

"And why do you need to take pictures of them?" Kurt asked not liking where this could go.

"Because no one knows who they are. All we know is that they call themselves the Lupo family and that they own business around the world, do illegal or legal trading and have billions of dollars. They're the only mafia family that the world doesn't know what they look like, other than they originated from Italy. They are _the_ Italian Mafia." Mark said checking his phone again.

"Shit." Mark said needing to get ready.

"Fine go, just be safe okay? I don't like the idea of having you run around taking pictures of a mafia family." Kurt said hugging Mark tightly.

Mark smiled and kissed Kurt lips.

"I'll be fine. I promise. If I get even a bad picture, that would sell for thousands of dollars." Mark said taking his stuff to a different taxi to go his apartment and getting ready for his job.

Kurt just looked at Mark go. He then got ready to go to his own apartment as well. But this time alone.

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Rated M, mafia!blaine, character death (NOT Kurt or Blaine), semi-sex scene, and any other warning will be posted in the chapter

Thank you **Rose1404** for translating this into French

Thank you for the reviews; it gives me the strength to write more

Also this chapter hosts a little of Blaine's Perspective

 **Chapter 4**

" _Breaking news. This afternoon the CEO of Cord, a computer company and a big time real estate entrepreneur died today. Their names are William Cord, 69, and Author Miller, 65. Mr. Cord and Mr. Miller just died this morning from a car accident when Mr. Cord's driver, Mr. Tim Koon, had a sudden stroke and drove off the bridge to New Jersey. The sudden death of Mr. Cor-"_

Kurt turned off the TV slamming the remote down on the table.

"CAT!" Kurt yelled, "What the hell are you doing watching TV right now! We have a fashion show tonight and all of the clothes haven't even gotten out of the building yet! Get your ass moving right now or you're fired!" Kurt yelled at his assistance, Cat, who was sitting at her desk watching the news.

"Sorry Kurt – I mean Mr. Hummel!" Cat yelled jumping out of her chair and running to get the rest of the clothes for the show.

Kurt sighed. _'Oh my God, this is a nightmare! My spring collection is going to be ruined because of that idiot didn't get any of my deigns in on time!'_ Kurt thought stressing.

It's been 3 weeks since his dad's birthday and everything went back to normal for Kurt. He goes to his job every morning at 8:00am on the dot and works until 4:30pm every night; unless there is a fashion show coming up where he doesn't even leave the building at all, for a two weeks. The only time when Kurt gets to relax is on Saturday's because they're his days off. For his job he is the chief editor of Vogue and a very successful fashion designer. Being back in New York feels like home. Well his second home, his dad's house in Lima is his first home, but his amazing apartment on the Upper East Side looking over central park beats Lima's scenery of trees and flat roads. Not to mention his amazing boyfriend, Mark who also lives in New York and is always there for him. Kurt Hummel is happy with his life. He feels proud of all of the things he has accomplished and he's still only 27 years old too.

"Kur – Mr. Hummel!" Cat's voice rang making Kurt turn to look at her as she held the clothes, "Where do I put these?" she asked holding them up.

"You put all of the clothes in the van and the van will take it to the show." Kurt instructed seeing Cat following his rules.

Kurt looked out his office wall windows and seeing the sky's dark clouds gloom over New York City.

' _The weather report did show that it was going to rain later tonight'_ Kurt thought looking at his watch.

' _Shit, I need to be there in 15 minutes. That only gives me 3 hours before the show starts to get all of the clothes ready and my models.'_ Kurt thought running out of his office and taking a taxi to the show knowing his friend Jamie will lock everything up.

Getting to the building where his show will be held was insane and intense. Everyone was running to get their clothes on or they needed their makeup or hair done. There were more models this year than his last show. Getting everything ready, Kurt prepared his mental health for trying to be able to handle this. Clearing his mind, Kurt began to dress his models and made sure all of their clothes fit perfectly. Just as Kurt was concentrating on sewing back up his model's shirt that was ripped during the move, Kurt was definitely going to sue the movers for ripping his shirt, a voice called out his name.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to see it was Mark. Kurt stopped what he was doing to walk over to him.

"Mark! What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered his voice harshly telling Mark he was annoyed.

"I wanted to support you on your show babe." Mark said smiling as he pulled Kurt into a hug, but Kurt pushed him away.

"Mark, thank you for being here and supporting me, but you support me by watching the show not by distracting me from my work." Kurt said seeing Mark's smile fall and did not feel bad about it because of the stress from the show. Kurt just told Mark to go wait in with the audience since it was 9:00pm, 30 minutes before the show was about to start.

Finally finishing up his last model before the opening, Kurt applied his makeup to cover his dark circles and to make sure his hair was perfect too.

"Hello everyone!" Kurt greeted with his signature smile on his face, "I just wanted to say a big thank you for everyone who came here this evening to see my new spring collection. I know I haven't done any new clothing design for about a year now since I had to take a break from fashion design for my other job at Vogue." The audience laughed understanding the joke Kurt said, "But I just wanted to say that fashion designer Kurt Hummel is back with a big bang and I hope you enjoy!" Kurt said as the music started to play and the models walked down the run way.

The run way show lasted for 1 hour and 32 minutes and it was now 11:47pm meaning the party has just begun. After every fashion show Kurt Hummel does, there's always an after party for celebration – meaning celebrities asking to wear his clothes for the next award ceremony that's going to happen or for a photo shoot or something. Then reporters would ask him questions about everything to put in their article about him, but most of the questions were usually personal questions, 'How are you and your boyfriend Mark Evens doing?' 'Ever thinking about tying the knot?', blah, blah, blah. And then there were so many photos being taken as well. Kurt was still at his after party seeing people start to leave because the rain was now poring and it was almost 3 in the morning, meaning it was a successful fashion show for Kurt. Kurt was now alone talking to the last reporter asking him questions about his upcoming summer collection to which Kurt lied about saying he has a few idea's he's testing out, but hasn't found the right design yet to get him started. Mark already went home to pack up because his boss wanted him in LA tomorrow to take pictures of some actress who was rumored to be pregnant.

' _Uhg, LA is such a terrible place to live. Like really who wants to live in a fake city where everyone already hates you, but pretends to like you there?'_ Kurt thought getting in his taxi and wiping the rain off his coat. The taxi drove Kurt back to his apartment and Kurt was so ready to take a shower and just collapse on his bed and sleep for the next year. As Kurt dozed off his phone rang. Checking the collar ID, it was Mark. Picking it up Kurt answered, "Hey Mark, what are you still doing up?"

" _Hey babe, I just booked my plane ticket to LA and since I don't leave until 2:00pm, I was wondering if you wanted to grab brunch with me?"_ Mark said.

"Sure, that sounds lovely. 10:00am at Lily's Flowers?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes with a tired smile on his face.

" _Yep, like usual."_ Mark said sounding happy.

"Look Mark," Kurt said with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I snapped at you at work today. It's just that I hate being distracted when I was working to get my clothes ready and done for the show. You know how I am about my clothes when getting delayed putting things together," Kurt said earning a laugh, "I didn't mean to take out my stressful anger towards you."

" _It's okay, Kurt. I should have known better than to interfere with your work."_ Mark said. Kurt knew he was smiling at the other end because of the way he spoke.

"Thank you. You're the best boyfriend a man could ever ask for." Kurt said dreamily.

" _I know,"_ Mark said jokingly, _"Anyways, I'll end the call so that you can get some sleep. Remember tomorrow at 10:00am, we're having brunch at Lily's."_

"Okay, I'll see you there. I love you." Kurt said sweetly.

" _I love you more."_ Mark said ending the call. Kurt smiled happily knowing that Mark wasn't mad at him by his action today. Kurt looked out the window seeing the raindrops and not able to see anything else because of the rain. Just as Kurt was about to look away to check his phone was when he saw a person's shadow collapse on the ground in an alley way.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled at the driver opening the doors and running to them to check if the person was okay. Kurt ran to them feeling his adrenaline spiking up. Not being able to see well in the dark, Kurt took out his phone to put on flashlight and that's Kurt saw the shoes of a man. Kurt's blood went cold and not because of the cold rain. As he slowly lifted the light up to see the man's face and Kurt felt like he was going to vomit.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my Jesus Lord God, Blaine!" Kurt yelled falling on the ground and inspecting him.

Kurt saw Blaine's entire being was soaked. His eyes were closed, indicating he either lost conscious or he just decided to take a nap on shady streets of New York City in the pouring rain. Kurt saw Blaine face's was severely bruised; his left eye was black, his lips cut and bleeding, his left cheek swollen and a deep bloody cut on the other side of his face. Blaine's hair looked wild, the curls bouncing free happily to be free from the amount of gel he used to put on.

Kurt looked at the cut on Blaine's face, _'It looked like someone cut it with a big ass knife'_ he thought checking for any other injuries. He held Blaine's body with gentleness until he felt something wet. Thinking it was water, Kurt wiped his hand on his pants not caring about them getting wet, but saw it wasn't water at all. Kurt's eyes went wide in shock and fear. It was blood, it had to be blood because rain doesn't suddenly fall red droplets. Kurt frantically unbuttoned Blaine's coat, ripping it opens not caring if he ruined Blaine's Armani's newest collection _, 'Since when did Blaine wear Armani?'_ Kurt thought in wonder but snapped himself out of it when he saw blood rushing out of Blaine's left side staining his navy blue shirt. Kurt knew he was probably being dramatic, but in the spur of the moment the knife wound looked like someone wanted to gut Blaine of his organs.

"Of Jesus fuck, was somebody trying to kill Blaine?" Kurt said his voice weak. Suddenly Kurt went into panic mode. He cupped Blaine's face with his hand trying to avoid the knife cut.

"Blaine," Kurt said his hands shaking, "Blaine wake up. Blaine please wake up!" Kurt said shaking Blaine. Never in Kurt's life has he felt this push of panic, not even for his dad's heart attack or cancer news. Kurt gripped Blaine's face shaking him harder to wake up.

"Hey! Are you going to get back in or what?!" yelled the taxi driver from his window.

Kurt looked up and tried to think of what to do. His mind was in frenzy and he couldn't think of anything else other than to help Blaine get to safety. Kurt lifted Blaine's arm around his shoulder and carried him all the way to the taxi. God bless it was only a 12 minute drive to his apartment. Putting Blaine gently in the back seat, Kurt told the taxi driver to drive them home lying how his friend got drunk from a party and wondered somewhere and Kurt went to look for him.

During the drive Kurt's mind began to settle for a bit, but then his mind started to panic again from thinking about, _'Holy shit! Blaine is in the same taxi as me! I'm sitting right next to Blaine Anderson. My-boyfriend who I didn't see on good terms with, Blaine who I kissed 3 weeks ago, oh my God! What am I going to do?! Why is Blaine in New York City of all places? I thought he was back in Westerville or somewhere other than New York if he knew New York was my city!'_ to _, 'Who the hell did Blaine piss off to get in this much trouble? And why did he get stabbed? Did he piss someone off so badly that they wanted to kill him? Oh god and we're going to my apartment! Wait?! Why am I taking him to my apartment?! He should be going to a hospital!'_ Kurt was about to ask the driver to drive to the hospital instead when the driver said they have already reached his apartment.

Kurt opened the door pulling Blaine up with him as he paid the driver and walking to his apartment building. During the walk to the elevator, Blaine murmured something that Kurt didn't understand as his head rested on Kurt's shoulder. As Kurt pressed the button to his floor and started to go up when suddenly Blaine's eyes snapped open in fear?

"Eli!" he yelled slamming his hands against the elevator door, his shoulder tensed and rigid.

' _Eli? Who is he?'_ Kurt thought standing next to see Blaine was now fully awake and confused as he took in his surroundings.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked slowly finally having his eyes laid on him as if he couldn't believe he was there.

"Yeah, it's me." Kurt said seeing Blaine hiss in pain as he cupped the side of his abdominals.

"Don't!" Kurt said pushing Blaine's hand away.

The elevator door opened and Kurt just simply lifted Blaine up with his arm around Blaine's torso and under his legs. Blaine seeming uncomfortable with this shifted his head so he looked somewhere else making Kurt chest hurt.

Opening the door to his apartment Kurt put Blaine down on the toilet in guest bathroom and went to his bedroom bathroom to get towels and water. Coming in his guest bathroom Kurt saw Blaine on his phone texting someone.

"Blaine you need to go to the hospital because you're bleeding too much. I'll 911 and try to stop the bleeding as best as I can, but until the ambulance gets here I'll try my best." Kurt said moving his hand to touch Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine slapped Kurt's hand away making Kurt surprised. "I'm fine Kurt." Blaine said strongly his eyes sharp, "I do not need to go to the hospital. It was merely a small fight. Nothing that I can't take care of." He said taking the towel and water.

"Fine?! Blaine you just got stabbed twice by a knife in a shady alleyway! That's not fine! How did you even get those anyway?! Did you really piss someone off so much that they just wanted to gut you?!" Kurt snapped feeling more hurt by the rejection Blaine was showing him, than when Kurt kissed him.

"Blaine, what happened to you?" Kurt asked quietly standing in front of Blaine.

Blaine looked up seeming surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice calm.

"What do I mean?! I was on my way back from a fashion show to see you collapse in a dark alleyway bleeding to death!" Kurt snapped, "Why are you even in my apartment?! You need to go to the hospital!"

"I'm fine Kurt!" Blaine yelled standing up looking directly in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was taken back by this outburst and stayed still. Kurt could clearly sense Blaine's aura, it wasn't the warm, happy, friendly feeling he used to have, it was now a cold, distant, I'm-goanna-fucking-murder-you-if-you-fuck-with-me aura.

Kurt simply nodded not being able to speak words and not wanting to anger Blaine even more because for once in Kurt's life, he was scared of this Blaine. The Blaine who has a wife and kid, the Blaine who called him a fag, the Blaine who rejected his kiss, the Blaine who didn't love Kurt anymore.

Kurt backed up and slowly left the bathroom, his heart raving in his chest. Kurt has never felt more terrified than the way Blaine looked at Kurt. His eyes were so dark and scary it was defiantly going to haunt Kurt for the rest of his life. And the way Blaine said it, that wasn't the Blaine Kurt knows, his voice as rough and deadly.

' _Oh my God, what is happening to me'_ Kurt thought as his back hit against the wall just outside of the bathroom. Kurt could now hear Blaine breathing heavily and his shirt fell to the ground. Kurt listened to Blaine's hisses, telling him he was cleaning his wound. Suddenly Kurt thought of bandages for the wound and then a shirt and pant. Kurt went to his kitchen to grab some bandages and then his bedroom for the clothes. Kurt was about to open the door and noticed it wasn't fully shut. Peeking through the cracks, Kurt saw Blaine's back and held in his breath.

In 8 years of not seeing Blaine's back he has changed so much. There wasn't any smooth, flawless, nice tan skin anymore that Kurt remembered so well. There were only scares. On his shoulder was a circle scare and from watching some crime shows Kurt suspected that it was a gunshot scare.

' _Fuck? What kind of deep ass shit is Blaine in to get a gunshot wound? If that really is one, but still'_ Kurt thought inspecting Blaine's back more. There were lines of scar down his back and other gunshot wounds and some odd looking scares as well especially on his right side, but the most difficult scare for Kurt to handle to see was the huge scare than came down all the way down Blaine's back. It almost looked like someone sliced it with a sword.

When Blaine turned around, Kurt was sure Blaine knew him because the sound of his heart was so load that all of New York could hear it. But Blaine didn't notice Kurt at all and went to rinse the towel in the sink and drain it while wiping clean of the knife stab. Seeing the front of Blaine's chest Kurt thought he was seeing heaven. Blaine's front was so much better than his back because there wasn't that many scares, but still a few. However the most important thing for Kurt anyway, was Blaine now has abs. He wasn't ripped, but has a nice line of a clear six pack.

' _Where does Blaine get the time to go to the gym?'_ Kurt thought feeling his cock twitch with want, _'No! Stop Kurt! You have a boyfriend, a boyfriend who is just as hot and sexy as Blaine and maybe even hotter!'_ Kurt thought.

Kurt tried to look away from the door, he really did but then Kurt saw just Blaine's chest and above his heart was, was a tattoo. It was a letter A. Kurt had never seen that tattoo before, it must be new that Blaine must have gotten in the 8 years. And as Blaine lifted his left arm revealing his biceps was another tattoo. It said _Nezzera_. Feeling a pit in his stomach, Kurt couldn't believe himself.

' _I am staring at a married man'_ Kurt thought, backing away from the door, _'I am basically cheating and having an affair at the same time!'_ Kurt dreaded.

Finding his courage again, Kurt stood in front of the door and knocked on it.

"What?"

"I brought bandages for your wound and a spare change of clothes. Can I come in?" Kurt asked about to open the door, but Blaine stopped him.

"Just leave the bandages outside Kurt, I'll use them when I'm done cleaning up." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and put them there and left to clear his mind in the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Blaine to be done.

' _What am I doing? I find Blaine stabbed on the streets of New York take him to my apartment and clean up his wound and then practically eye fuck him through the crake of a door like some fucking pervert'_ Kurt thought getting more depressed as he thought about his actions.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine's voice said making Kurt snap his head up. Blaine now has a clean face, the bruises were clean and less ugly, they were still there, but it was less visible. And the cut on his cheek was now just a thin line since all the blood was cleaned up. Then Kurt saw him wearing his Armani clothes instead.

"Why didn't you change into the clothes I gave you?" Kurt asked curious and his chest hurting a little by the little rejections Blaine keeps giving him which confused Kurt even more.

"Because I will not be staying here. I need to go back home." Blaine said going to the doorway.

Kurt got up and literally grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him down on the couch surprising Blaine as he took Kurt's arm and flipped him hard so Kurt was now on face planting the floor with Blaine on top of him.

"Ouch!" Kurt said feeling his arm he grabbed Blaine with hurt as Blaine pulled it back more. Then Blaine let go and Kurt crawled away from him in fear as he rubbed his shoulder looking at Blaine with fearful eyes. Blaine didn't look shock by what he did or if he was, then he did an extremely good job at hiding it.

"I – I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine said looking down as he stood up. Blaine gave his hand to Kurt who flinched, but took it as Blaine helped him up.

"So are you ever going to explain to me why you got stabbed?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine who was now finding the window to be more interesting than Kurt.

"I was on my way home when a client of mine came after me for revenge after losing his case." Blaine admitted.

Kurt was shocked. Was someone that upset after losing a case that they would go after their attorney? _'So Blaine really did become a lawyer, just like his father. Like father like son, and maybe even grandson'_ Kurt thought sadly.

"Your dad must have been mad that you lost the case then?" Kurt asked not even imagining the kind of torture Blaine would be getting for it. Blaine stiffens at the mention of his father and Kurt saw his shoulders tense then relax.

"No, no he didn't give me a hard time. He passed away 3 weeks ago." Blaine said softly. Kurt not realizing pulled Blaine into a hug so his head was on Kurt's shoulder and caressed his head.

"I'm sorry. It must have been tough on you." Kurt whispered hugging Blaine tighter, not being able to imagine what Blaine must still be feeling. Blaine stood in Kurt's arms not hugging him back, but not exactly pushing him away making Kurt's heart beat a little faster.

"How did he die?" Kurt asked lightly.

"Lung cancer." Blaine responded immediately, "He smoked a lot of cigars as he got older and his lungs couldn't take it anymore so they gave up on him."

Kurt nodded still caressing Blaine's head.

"So did you and James ever figure out what to do with the land?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, he died before we could choose."

"And what did you choose?"

"I'm selling it. Along with the house and the summer house too." Blaine said no trace of sadness as he spoke.

Kurt was shocked. He loved the Anderson house and their summer house too. Kurt remembered all the times he and Blaine would have fun doing some… experimenting. The house held so many precious memories to Kurt.

"Why? I thought you loved the house? What about your mom, surly she wants to keep it?" Kurt asked. Blaine broke up the hug and just fell down on the couch.

"I do love it. But I don't want anything to do with Ohio. I live in New York now, so I don't see why I should keep the house I won't ever visit. Besides my mother doesn't live in Ohio anymore, 6 years ago she and dad got a divorce. From what I hear now is she remarried and lives in Australia." Blaine said looking up at the ceiling as Kurt slowly sat next to him, but there was a good several inch distance.

"What about Cooper?"

Blaine froze at the name, "Coop never came back to Ohio after I graduated. He went to Beijing and became a model there after his acting career failed in LA. We don't spend time together, but there are some phone calls here and there when we have the time." Blaine said.

Kurt studied Blaine during their time of conversation of checking up. Kurt felt horrible that Blaine's family really is broken, but then Kurt realized just how interesting Blaine was. He never expressed his emotions during the whole thing and he would only pause to think, but never hesitate to answer. Kurt has forgotten what it is like to have such an interesting conversation again with Blaine now that Blaine has changed to this. What surprised Kurt was that he wants to be closer to Blaine again.

"Blaine I –" Kurt was about to ask if Blaine felt the connection he felt right now with the atmosphere, but his phone rang.

"Excuse me," Blaine said looking at his phone and stood up to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Are you okay? How badly injured are you? Do you need me to send someone to get you? Most importantly did you finish the job?"_ Nezzera said her voice panicked.

"I'm fine Nezzera. And yes I did take Victor out to the vet this afternoon." Blaine said seeing Kurt eyes on him as Kurt saw Blaine's eyes soften when speaking to Nezzera feeling jealousy his in heart.

" _Victor? Blaine you were supposed to kill Antonio Vitale after you killed Cord and Miller. Who is Victor?"_ Nezzera said before asking, _"Are you with him Blaine?"_

"I'm at Kurt's apartment. Sorry to have you worried Nezzera, but a client of mine attacked me for losing a case and Kurt was just in time to save me. I didn't get badly hurt, just a few bruises and some cuts. I'm sorry but I'm coming home late, the vet called me and said Victor was too old to live and asked if we should put him down. I'm sorry Nerezza, but I had to. Victor was an old dog and he was in pain, I couldn't imagine him living with us in pain. Please try to understand that." Blaine said telling her in code the truth. Blaine saw in the corner of his eye Kurt as he just kept quiet and starting at his hands now.

" _Good."_ Nezzera said understanding the code, _"Grandfather just called saying you have completed your mission. You are now the next heir of the Lupo Family Mafia. Grandfather is more than pleased with your work and doesn't suspect a thing. As horrible of me to say, I am so proud of you Blaine."_ Nezzera said happily as tears fell down her eyes.

Blaine smiled feeling relived. Finally his plan would set in motion. After 8 years of deceiving, manipulating and murdering people, Blaine is now closer to freeing Nezzera and Eli. Blaine couldn't help, but let out a small chuckle. The praise from Nezzera sent faith in his heart, yes he has to do this for her and their son, Dominic. Blaine promised Nezzera that she will be free from the family before Dominic was born, meaning that Blaine has only less than 3 months to set his plan in motion to end Alberto Lupo Bianchi, his grandfather-in-law.

"I'm happy you are not too upset with my decision for choosing to put down Victor. But we can always get another dog as well, one that our son would be able to grow up with?" Blaine truthfully suggested making Nezzera laugh. Blaine looked back to see Kurt still there sitting quietly.

"I'll try to be home soon. I'm sorry I was out too late. You know how work is, after I lost the case I was assigned two more cases and needed to file them for tomorrow. I promise to never do such a thing again without telling you first." Blaine promised.

" _I know. You always keep your promises to me. You are a very devoted husband Blaine. Come back home soon or unless you decide to have an affair, just remember to come back before 9:00am. Grandfather is coming to congratulate you in person Blaine. And then later that night we'll go to the family and announce your tittle."_ Nezzera said regretfully.

Blaine nodded understanding Nezzera's discomfort. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Goodbye, and I love you." and Blaine really did mean it. He may not be romantically in love with Nezzera, but he does love her dearly as a wife. Nezzera has helped him through thick and thin in the 7 and half years of marriage. And if Blaine ever was straight, he would choose Nezzera as his wife with no hesitation.

" _I love you too, my dearly beloved husband."_ Nezzera joked hanging up the call.

Blaine pockets his phone and was about to apologies to Kurt for the phone call before Kurt asked, "Why did you tell her you were at my apartment?" Kurt asked his voice monotone setting Blaine into hyper sense mode.

"Because I promised Nezzera that I would never lie to her." Blaine said truthfully. Kurt looked up, his eyes watering with tears making Blaine surprised, but he didn't show it. Instead he wore his emotionless mask expression that he has spent 8 years perfecting.

"But you can lie to me right?" Kurt asked looking deep into Blaine's eyes and seeing them widen a bit. Blaine didn't say anything at first trying to think of Kurt was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

After hearing the conversation between Blaine and Nezzera, it made Kurt feel jealous because he and Blaine used to be just like that, maybe even more adorable than them. The pain, the ache in Kurt's chest clouded Kurt's mind with jealousy and Kurt felt like doing something stupid right now to get rid of the pain. Kurt stood up now facing Blaine. "Do you love me?" Kurt asked seeing Blaine's eye widen in surprise.

"No Kurt, I do not love you." Blaine said, "Are you still hung up over me? God Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you to give up? We both have moved on. I'm married and you-" Kurt stopped Blaine by crossing the little space between them and kissing him hard.

Kurt felt Blaine tense at the kiss and it only made Kurt press even harder and he nipped Blaine's bottom lip with his teeth and sucked on it making Blaine moan a little. Blaine pushed Kurt back out of habit now.

"Stop Kurt." Blaine said harshly looking deep into Kurt's eyes and only seeing pain, hurt, love and lust.

"Kurt, please don't do anything you'll regret." Blaine said trying to fight so hard against his own desire. After 8 years of not having sex, well 6 and a half months to be exact, but that was only because Blaine and Nezzera needed to have son for the next mafia successor for Alberto. So forced sex does not count, especially with a girl and it wasn't even pleasurable. Just plan awkward, hell Blaine and Nezzera couldn't even sleep in the same bed for 3 months.

Kurt didn't even bother to listen to Blaine as he kissed Blaine again shoving his tongue in too, but this time he rubbed his cock against Blaine's making him whimper with want. Feeling Blaine's dick also get hard, gave Kurt the confidence to continue rubbing his dick and soon Blaine lost it. Not being able to hold in his lust, Blaine just gripped Kurt by his ass and grind harder moaning in the process.

"Shit Kurt." Blaine said hoarsely as Kurt kissed his jawline all the way down his neck.

"Bedroom." Kurt demanded dragging Blaine and ripped off Blaine's shirt not hearing the buttons hit the floor. Kurt also took off his shirt as Blaine work on taking his pants off.

Falling on the bed as kissing each other wildly as Kurt turned so that Blaine was on his back as he sat on Blaine's dick grinding it back and forth slowly earning loud moans and pants. Kurt started to kiss down Blaine's chest seeing the scares again and the A tattoo along with Nezzera's name. Looking up there was a new tattoo on Blaine's right wrist. It said Eli. Kurt started at the tattoo remembering that Blaine yelled Eli in the elevator up here. But Kurt tried to pay attention to it focusing on the pleasure he was getting from Blaine.

"Shit Kurt." Blaine said feeling Kurt's soft ass slowly moving back and forth as pre-cum started to drip out of his aching cock. Kurt kissed Blaine's nipple as one of his hands played with the other nipple.

"Ah!" Blaine moans feeling sensitive there. Kurt still remembers this body well after studying all the key points of pleasure. Like knowing Blaine is sensitive when you play with his nipples. Smiling Kurt bit it making Blaine hips go up for more pleasure.

"Ah, no Blaine." Kurt said feeling the hard dick against his hole. Oh God Kurt was desperate to be fucked, but he wanted to play with Blaine more. Blaine growled when he tried to move his hips up, but didn't get any friction as Kurt also lifted his hips as well making sure to not touch Blaine.

Hearing Blaine sigh in defeat Blaine didn't move his hips for anymore friction. Smiling even more Kurt continued to play with Blaine's nipples making sure each one was nice and plump. Then Kurt moved further down passing the bandages of the wound until he reached Blaine's gorgeous cock. And damn did it grow since the last time. 8 years ago Blaine's dick was a good 8 inches, now Kurt was sure it was 10 and a half inches, and just staring at it made Kurt's mouth water and his hole desperate to be fucked and used. Kurt felt his own cock twitch at that thought of having Blaine use his hole. Kurt used one arm to reach his bedroom drawer to pull out condoms and lube.

Holding the delicious cock in one hand, Kurt squeezed it feeling the hardness feeling the warmth it gave out. Giving it a little pump making Blaine moan, Kurt licked the tip making Blaine's hip arch up again for more pleasure. Kurt laughed a little loving to see Blaine unravel in lust. Kurt grabbed the lube and poured some on his finger as he reached out to put one in. Kurt grunted at the feeling on having his finger in his ass, not used to the feeling anymore.

"Say it Blaine, say that you love me." Kurt said going back to teasing Blaine's cock with light licks around the head and the sides never truly licking it long, but just so to make a person want more. Blaine whimpered more as he felt Kurt kiss the head of his desperate and aching cock. Kurt then stuck two more fingers in his ass preparing it quickly so he can have Blaine fuck him hard.

"Fuck Kurt." Blaine said gripping Kurt's hair and wanting to shove his mouth down, but Kurt slapped his hands away.

"Say it Blaine." Kurt said again moving so that he was sitting on Blaine's cock again and this time grinding the tip of Blaine's dick with his hole making it nice and slippery because of the lube. God it has been more than 8 years since Kurt has been fucked. Kurt knew the pain and the limping he was going to have, but he didn't care because he wanted it.

Blaine saw as Kurt moved his ass hole over the tip of his cock ever so slightly grazing it in and then out. Just the look of Kurt's hole pink and hot just made Blaine crazy. And what makes Blaine even crazier is when he sees hic cock inside Kurt, God just picturing it can make Blaine cum right now.

"3 little words Blaine." Kurt whispered to Blaine's ears nipping his earlobe making Blaine hip go up and half the tip of Blaine's cock go in Kurt's hole earning a sounds of pleasure from both of them.

"Fuck Kurt." Blaine said loving the tiny bit of sensation.

"Please Blaine, just say it. I'm desperate for you to fuck me, to use me, to ruin my inside." Kurt said wanting to just shove the cock in his ass, but knew he counldn't because he wants Blaine to say he loved him.

"I-I" Blaine said making Kurt push down a little bit more as he kissed Blaine's neck, "I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't understand what until his vision went black making his body fall on of Blaine as Blaine caught him in his arms. Blaine sighed in displeasure his cock hard for release, but Blaine ignored it. Seeing Kurt in his arms brought up so many memories, painful ones that Blaine knew he could never have again. Blaine hugged Kurt tighter in his arms kissing his head as Kurt's head rested on his shoulders.

Leaning down Kurt's ears Blaine whispered lovingly, "I have always loved you. I have never stopped. You will always be my most important person, but I don't want you to get killed. You have so much waiting for you Kurt, so please stop loving me. I can carry both the love we share so give yours to me and I'll cherish it forever in my heart. Let me just be a memory to you Kurt." Caressing Kurt's head as Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's hair Blaine kissed Kurt one more time of his forehead.

Blaine went to grab his clothes on the floor and put them on and then put clothes on Kurt as well. Blaine looked at Kurt's sleeping face touching his cheek and smiling.

"Goodbye my love." Blaine went out of the bedroom to get his phone and seeing it was 4:53am. He texted Nezzera again the first one telling her to gather the equipment that he sent in the bathroom when waiting for Kurt. And now he's telling her to do it. Blaine was going to regret this, but he knew it had to be sooner or later. Knowing that Kurt still loved him made him happy, but Blaine knew nothing was going to come out between them. It's better to have Kurt forget him. Blaine's phone vibrated seeing it was from Nezz.

 _Everything's ready and set up. Are you sure you want to do this? It doesn't have to end this way. You can still be with him after you kill Alberto. Think this rationally, are you really willing to sacrifice this?_

 _ **~Nezzera**_

Blaine smiled lightly. Nezzera was always concerned about his feelings. 8 years of being together, Nezzera is always the person who can see right through him and the only person who Blaine can never be able to lie to. Blaine sent a text back.

 _I'm sure. It's better if he doesn't know. Kurt's persistent and if he wants to find me, he will. And stop trying to change my mind, I have been planning this for 8 years. In my plans, Kurt is never in any of them. Thank you._

 _ **~Blaine**_

Blaine smiled, his 'thank you's to Nezzera always mean she's right about him. Nezzera always acts like Blaine's conscious, telling him things he doesn't want to know or can't even see or just have him accept thing the way they are. Blaine really needed her in his life especially now since it is the most important time of Blaine's life. This is why Blaine swore he could protect her, to die for her, to free her, to do anything for her because she has always been doing everything for him.

 _You're going to regret this Blaine, but everything's set up. After you leave, I'll go in and do what needs to be done. I'll make sure to erase everything._

 _ **~Nezzera**_

Blaine nodded picking up his coat and putting it on as he opened the door sending his last text to Nezzera.

 _Do it. Erase me from his life, memory, and heart._

 _ **~Blaine**_

 _But you cannot erase yourself from his soul. His soul will find you again Blaine and I hope that you'll be alive by the time that he does_

 _ **~Nezzera**_

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Rated M, mafia!blaine, character death (NOT Kurt or Blaine), sex scene, rimming, blowjob, dirty talk, slut-shamming, dark shitty things happening, and any other warning will be posted in the chapter

I want to thank **Rose1404** for translating this story into French! Merci!

Sorry this chapter took me so long to write, I am currently working on a new Fanfiction (well several) and so I have been experimenting on writing those. However, this chapter is long and it did take me a while to write it since I had a little hard time trying to find inspiration

 **Lupo** – Wolf

 **Re Lupo** – King Wolf

 **Chapter 5**

In the Anderson family, perfection was everything for the family legacy. And James Anderson is no different from his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather and the first from the Anderson family tree, perfection was everything. Everything James has ever had was perfection, his house, job, cars, suits, and wife, everything except his sons, Cooper and Blaine Anderson.

What James could never figure out was why he couldn't have a single perfect son, if everything else in his life was perfection. And since James absolutely hated imperfection he saw his sons as imperfect too which led him to become disappointed in them. James's eldest son, Cooper was a good son, but James was disappointed in him that he never became a lawyer to take over the family business. However, when it came to his second son, Blaine, James just did not understand him. No matter how many beatings, how many insults, how much hatred James showed for Blaine, he never cracked.

As a child Blaine was a son James grew up to love. Everything he did was perfect, his clothes, his hair, his grades, his manners, even his music. But once Blaine came out at the age of 13, did it go downhill. For years James did everything possible to change his son to become straight. Everything. He even read some books too never truly believing that his son was a one of those fags. And when his son took a boy to a dance and got beat up, James truly believed that – that knocked some sense into Blaine, but Blaine just wouldn't change! And that frustrated James to no end. Blaine was not becoming the man James wanted him to become.

When Blaine told him about his first boyfriend, Kurt Hummel was when James finally saw that it was real. That he has a son for a fag. A fucking fag, who likes to suck cock and get fucked in the ass. And that was when James gave up on trying fixing his son. That moment there was when James truly understood that Blaine was not his son. Not anymore. So when he met Kurt, James already hated him for making his son from being imperfect. However, Pam, his wife, started to grow on Kurt making James hating fags more for infecting his perfect life.

The day that James got the call that his son and his boyfriend broke up, James was not even happy because he knew his son was still a fag. Until one day he received an invitation to a wedding. But not just any wedding, Blaine's wedding and go a girl of all things! That finally gave hope to James, for Blaine will be alright and that he can still have his perfect life.

And to James astonishment he did. Blaine went to law school at Columbia University in New York and graduated top of his class. Is married to a beautiful woman named Nezzera Bianchi, now Nezzera Anderson, who comes from an extremely wealthy family of politicians. And never in James life has he been so proud of Blaine. And now having ties with the Bianchi family can James continue his Anderson family legacy for perfecting perfection at its highest peak.

With the marriage ties to the Bianchi family, did James become the Bianchi family lawyer. And with that James has earned his fame. He moved his office to New York City where the Bianchi family lives as well as his son and James Anderson's dreams has come true. Blaine Anderson will carry the Anderson legacy, he has more money than he could possibly think of and now and he now he's going to have a grandson! Yes, everything in James life is perfection.

Until Blaine decided it wasn't.

….

A black tie.

A crisp black shirt buttoned down.

A sharp clean black blazer with no wrinkles.

Professional black pants fitted by a black belt.

Black shoes matching perfectly with the whole outfit.

A head filled with wild curls tamed into submission by gel.

Black deadly eyes, a look that can easily murder someone.

And a sane mind surrounded by the abyss.

That's how Blaine Anderson has lived for 7 and a-half years. From his childhood to his adult years everything is perfection, for 26 years Blaine Anderson was always perfect, down to the last strand of his hair.

"Ready?"

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror in his bedroom. The dark professional look making him look sharp, cold and deadly, just like the next King of an Italian Mafia should look.

"I am." Blaine said his voice emotionless and low. Blaine turned around to see Nezzera wearing a black dress with a black shall that's covering up her pregnant bump.

Blaine grabbed his father's watch and put it on as the final touch of becoming this façade. Staring down at the watch, it is the only thing that isn't black (minus his wedding ring) that makes Blaine the person he is now. A reminder of what he is supposed to be. Staring at his reflection on the watch, Blaine saw his father eyes staring right back at him, but this time it is a dead body covered in blood with a bullet between his eyes. Blaine closed his eyes to calm his mind from the look on his father's face when he shot him. The eyes of fear and betrayal still haunts him today and probably will for a long time.

"You forgot something Blaine." Nezzera said touching his arm and Blaine turned around to face Nezzera. Blaine looked at himself and didn't seem to notice anything unusual. Never did Blaine forget something in his appearance.

"What am I missing?" Blaine asked curiously.

Nezzera let out a small chuckle sometimes it was cute when Blaine acted like the goofy husband. Taking Blaine's left hand and putting on their wedding rings on. Blaine grunted at this. He hated their wedding rings. Though it may look beautiful to other people, to Blaine and Nezzera it is a sign of their fate the Mafia holds. Which is why whenever Blaine and Nezzera go somewhere where the Mafia doesn't see them, they do not wear their wedding rings. Like when Blaine was in Ohio, he left them in his apartment knowing he would only see his dad on the sole purpose killing him and the Mafia wouldn't follow them that far out west.

"Thank you." Blaine responded coolly walking out and going down the stairs to greet the man he despised for keeping Nezzera and Eli on a leash, holding them at his feet.

Nezzera followed her husband, worry showing in her eyes. She hated seeing him like this, the man who did not care for himself. The man who only saw himself as a tool to be used for to end of the lives of people for the Mafia. Nezzera sighed knowing there is nothing she can do to bring Blaine back if he ever was going to be consumed by the twisted darkness that lies in the heart of the Mafia. She knows the ring is just going to push him further into the abyss of insanity.

"I know you're worried about him. You may say that you do not care, but your heart tells me differently." Nezzera said making Blaine hesitate in his professional walk. Blaine turned back at her and stared in her eyes knowing she can always read the truth from them even when he was putting on this act.

Nezzera smiled a little seeing that Blaine still has not fully been consumed. There is still hope and if Nezzera played her cards right Blaine will never be wrapped in by the darkness. Nezzera bitterly laughed at the irony. She so desperately wants to save Blaine from the darkness the Mafia has and yet her names means darkness. Fitting for her tittle in the Mafia, she is known as 'Regina della notte' meaning 'Queen of the Night'. Any child of the Lupo Mafia heir must prove themselves that they are worthy to be able to live. And if they fail the leader Re Lupo ( _King Wolf_ ) tortures them until he decides when they should die. In the mafia, Re Lupo is Nezzera's grandfather.

In the Lupo Mafia, it is like a monarchy. Only a male can become leader. As for Nezzera and her older brother Eli, Re Lupo does not see Eli is fit to be the next heir of the mafia. Part of it is because Re Lupo is a homophobe and the other part is because Eli does not have the strength nor the power to carry out the Lupo legacy. Eli is starting to lose his respect in the mafia and the Lupo family, which is why Blaine married Nezzera, so save Eli from death by Re Lupo also known as Alberto Lupo Bianchi.

Unfortunately for Nezzera and Eli's father, he was ordered to be murdered by his own father Alberto 5 years ago. Not only was he spilling secrets of the Lupo family's names, but also because he was having an affair with Peter Lee, a news journalist. Nezzera remembers clearly when her father, Oliver and Peter were caught. The amount of blood dripping on the walls from the torture and the smell of a dead body of her father still haunts her.

She remembers perfectly when Alberto ordered Blaine to torture them to death. For a month when she was in bed sleeping all she could hear was their screams of agony until one day it just stopped. Nezzera and Eli's father was murdered by her husband Blaine who was ordered by their grandfather Alberto. Twisted isn't it? The grandfather ordered his granddaughter's husband to kill his only son who was next in line for the Mafia tittle. This is only the surface of the dark twisted mind of Alberto Lupo. And what's even more twisted is it was a test to see if Blaine was willing to have what it takes to kill a Lupo family member. If this was anyone else, Alberto would probably have vanquished them in a mere seconds. For Nezzera, Alberto Lupo is a psychopath. He is mad, insane, and is willing to kill his own son just to test the strength of a person.

"Get ready. He's here." Blaine said as Nezzera held her breathe. She walked next to Blaine who automatically put his arm around her waist as comfort. Blaine checked his watch seeing it has just hit 9:00am.

The doors open to their apartment revealing the leader, their king, of the Lupo Mafia. Blaine and Nezzera bowed their heads in submission and respect. As soon as the Re Lupo stepped in the apartment the atmosphere changed into ice. The sharp clicks of the Re Lupo's heel was so loud it echoed through the whole apartment showing just how much power Re Lupo has.

"È bello vedere la mia famiglia." _(It's lovely to see you my family)_ Alberto Lupo greeted his voice light with a hint of teasing that made Blaine tense a little. Blaine has always hated the way Re Lupo spoke to them.

"Ti concedo il permesso di alzare la testa." _(I grant you permission to raise your heads)_ Blaine and Nezzera raised their heads following the order, their faces emotionless and they remained silent. Blaine automatically looked in Alberto's eyes, a sign for challenge of dominance, but Blaine kept silent still not having orders to speak. Alberto smiled more at the delicious submission Blaine still gave him. _'The perfect couple in the Lupo Mafia family and the perfect heir as well'_ Alberto thought in a twisted happy way.

"Parlare di Blaine." _(Speak Blaine)_ Alberto ordered. This is how Alberto ran his Mafia. Having his subordinates only listen to his words. In the Mafia, he is God. His words are the absolute law. It is fitting too because of his name, Alberto which means noble.

"Lo sono onorato che tu grans me il permesso di parlare mio re. Spero che qui la corsa era confortevole?" _(I am honored that you grant me permission to speak my King. I hope that the ride here was comfortable?)_ Blaine asked still keeping eye contact with Alberto, but remained respectful. Alberto inspected his granddaughter; she remained silent and did not even try to make eye contact with him. He saw that they both choose to wear black for him and they looked perfect together too.

' _Ah yes again, the perfect couple. My I wonder what Blaine would do if I tease him'_ Alberto thought seeing the pregnant bump. He walked over to Nezzera and touched her stomach, seeing her not flint or hesitate or even try to move. Good.

"Como sta il bambino?" ( _How is the baby?)_ Alberto asked gently rubbing her stomach.

"È sano e forte. Perfetto per un lupo di bambino." _(He is healthy and strong. Perfect for a baby wolf)_ Blaine responded keeping his eyes on Alberto's hand on his wife's stomach. Blaine gently stroked Nezzera's waist with his thumb for comfort knowing she is terrified that her grandfather is touching her and their baby. But what Blaine mostly angry about was how Alberto was touching his granddaughter. To anyone it looked like it sexual harassment, but to Blaine it was a game Alberto was playing on him. Trying to see how much Blaine was willing to force his dominance on Alberto, knowing he could be killed for disrespecting Re Lupo.

"Buona. Sono felice di sentirlo. Che nome hai deciso?" ( _Good. I am happy to hear that. What name have you decided?_ ) Alberto asked kneeling in front of Nezzera's pregnant bump and caressing it more, ever so gently accidently grazing her plump breasts.

"Dominic." Blaine responded calmly hatred showing in his eyes. _'How dare you touch Nezzera like that'_ Blaine thought angrily wanting to kill Alberto right there.

"Mi piace. È un nome sicuro per un lupo di bambino." _(I like it. It is a strong name for a baby wolf)_ Alberto said gently kissing the bump and standing right back up again and walking over to Blaine. Alberto cupped Blaine's face with both hands and kissed both of his cheeks making Blaine's eyes widen in surprise because of the gentle affection. Never in Blaine's life has he seen Alberto show gentle affection towards him, not even towards his own wife, Amelia. Nezzera yes, but that was mostly to challenge Blaine and for Alberto's person personal reason as well, but Blaine still does not understand why.

"Mi hai fatto orgoglioso mio nipote-in legge. Personalmente vengo a congratularmi con lei per essere or ail prossimo capo della mia famiglia di Mafia. Mostramo il soggiorno, ho voglia di parlare di vostri ruoli ora per essere il mio prossimo seccessore." _(You have made me proud my nephew-in law. I personally congratulate you for now being the next head of the Mafia family. Show me the living room, I want to talk about your roles as my next successor)_ Alberto said as Blaine nodded and showing him the way to the living room.

Nezzera stood there still not having any permission to do anything until Alberto leaves the room.

"Nezzera seguire. Tu sei una parte di essere il mio prossimo successore. Ho molto da parlare a voi e mio nipote." _(Nezzera follow. You are a part of being my next successor. I have much to speak about to you and my nephew)_ Alberto said looking back at his granddaughter who has not moved in inch since he has arrived.

Blaine and Nezzera noticed the change in tittle Blaine received from Alberto. Calling Blaine his nephew is good for them, meaning that Alberto still does not suspect them at all. Family is one of the most important things to Alberto and for him to call Blaine his family is always a good sign.

Nezzera turned around and bowed her head at Alberto. Alberto simply stared at her bowing showing she is sorry and still submissive to him. With the elegance she holds and the beauty it is no wonder why Alberto will always show fondness to Nezzera. Not only because of her tittle and respect in the Mafia, but also because her beauty. Alberto smirked at this. Most of his Mafia subordinates won't even challenge Nezzera knowing they will lose by a landslide.

"Si può parlare il mio piccolo lupo." ( _You may speak my little wolf_ ) Alberto said happily using his nickname for his granddaughter.

"Mille scuse mio Re Lupo. Non sapevo che mi è stato concesso il permesso di seguirti. Mi perdoni per la mia incuria per non capirti meglio. Accettorò la punizione più da vicino, è colpa mia. Le mie più sincere scuse mio re lupo." _(A thousand apologies my King Wolf. I did not know I was granted permission to follow you. Forgive me for not carelessness for not understanding you better. I will accept punishment for not paying attention more closely, it is my fault. My sincerest apology my King Wolf)._ Nezzera said her voice now soft and delicate making Alberto smile more at the way Nezzera was addressing him. Nezzera always knew how to address him that made him always forgive her for her faults.

Alberto simply nodded and continued to follow Blaine who led them to the living room with Nezzera now following him, happy Re Lupo was not going to punish her. Entering the living room, Nezzera, Blaine and Alberto went to sit on the sofa's sitting across from each other as Nezzera finally joined them, sitting next to Blaine and holding his hands. Blaine smiled at her gentle affections and placed a small kiss on her hand as Alberto watched the married couple.

"I see you are happy, Nezzera?" Alberto revealing his thick Italian accent instead of his fake American accent when on television. Nezzera still did not look at him in the eyes and nodded.

"I am happy, Re Lupo. I have a wonderful husband and a son coming soon. What more could your little wolf want?" Nezzera asked simply keeping her act up on guard. Alberto smiled loving it when Nezzera said she was his little wolf.

Blaine also knew what Nezzera was doing. She was feeding the insanity Alberto has and he did not like it at all. But he knew he shouldn't push anything, especially when things are delicate in this situation.

"Before we speak about your roles in the mafia and the Lupo family, there is one thing I would like to address," Alberto said watching how Blaine and Nezzera were on high alert, "I want Eli dead."

Blaine and Nezzera were surprised by the sudden decision.

"If I have permission to ask, why would you want Eli dead? He hasn't done anything wrong." Nezzera asked confusingly knowing Eli hasn't done anything that would ager her grandfather.

"My point exactly, Eli has done nothing to help this family and mafia either. Eli has no use anymore. Nezzera you know the price for being weak in the Lupo family. Eli should have never be a part of the mafia if he does not reach his expectations," Alberto said sternly feeling his insanity rising, "And I want you to do it."

Nezzera's eyes popped open, "What about mamma? Surely you wouldn't let her son die too after her husband?" she said her voice falling. Blaine gripped her hand tightly for support.

"Isabella was nothing more than a whore for Oliver to fuck and produce children with," Alberto said with a shrug now having his insane mind taking over, "She will die as well. I see no use for her now, since I do not have a son to produce anymore heirs. Unless of course you my nepote ( _nephew_ ) decide to have a second wife? And if not, Isabella would die now that I have Blaine and our baby wolf." Alberto laughed insanely, joking at Nezzera who stared at him in horror.

Nezzera felt her blood run cold 'our baby wolf' words were running through her head. Dominic wasn't even born yet and he's already apart of the mafia.

"Are you saying that I am permitted to have a harem Re Lupo?" Blaine spoke curiosity running through his eyes. Alberto stopped laughing looking right into Blaine's eyes and seeing the seriousness in him.

Alberto laughed even more seeing the situation. Blaine the man who murdered his only son and is the husband to his granddaughter is asking if he could marry Isabella, Nezzera and Eli's mother to produce more children. Nezzera's eyes went open staring at Blaine as if he was just as insane as Alberto.

Finding the situation amusing Alberto nodded.

"Why do you want a whore as a second wife? Are you not satisfied with Nezzera?" Alberto asked trying to understand Blaine's reason.

"I am always satisfied with Nezzera," Blaine said, "Having another wife would simply benefit me more, Re Lupo. I want a big family with many heirs as possible. That way I can choose the best son to continue the mafia and the Lupo and Anderson family legacy." Blaine said with a smile.

"So why Isabella and not some other bitch?"

"Because Isabella already knows her place in the Lupo family and the mafia. If it were to be some other bitch, then she would mostly likely refuse or would tell spread word about the Lupo mafia and I would hate to kill her and my future child." Blaine said pausing for Alberto to understand this before continuing, "With Nezzera being pregnant, I cannot have another child for 6 more months or even longer since it is not healthy for a woman to have another child after giving birth, and I would hate to injure Nezzera in anyway. With Isabella, I can have another child. When Nezzera does give birth there will be plenty of time for Isabella to already be pregnant, that way I can have another child with Nezzera when Isabella is pregnant. Having many wives will give me more heirs in a fast amount of time. And having many heirs for the Lupo family and the mafia gives me the chance to have each of my sons fight for the mafia tittle to the death." Blaine said explaining his dark and twisted reasons, his mafia leader's mind taking over.

Alberto saw Blaine's reason. Yes having many heirs for the Lupo family and the mafia would benefit, especially when they would all be boys. As for girls, Alberto and Blaine knew they can just sell them for whores to negotiate a peace treaty.

"I see you reasoning and I shall allow you to have Isabella as your wife. And if you ever want another whore, I shall allow it too. This is my presents to you my nepote, I shall grant you permission to have a harem and have many wives seeing as Isabella is still young enough to produce children." Alberto said giving Blaine permission.

"And Eli?" Blaine asked knowing it was dangerous to ask for more when he already got what he want.

"And what about him?" Alberto asked challenging Blaine for dominance.

"I still see use in Eli." Blaine responded neutrally knowing this was the best approach.

"How so?"

"Eli knows trade better than anyone else in the mafia." Blaine said confidently knowing it is true.

"We can always hire someone else to do that work." Alberto said seeing Blaine nod, but has more things to say.

"Yes, but no one can do as good of a job as Eli to make things cheaper for our business." Blaine said standing up and going to grab a files and giving it to Alberto. Alberto took it and saw data of the trading the mafia has done and saw that it has decreased in their numbers of spending and that their profit has gone up at least 30 percent in the last month. It impressed Alberto that Eli could still do this and even at a better job than he would have expected in all of his life.

"How did you get Eli to do this?" Alberto asked Blaine looking over the files reading their import and export data.

"I have seen the talent Eli has done in the past, but this time I have been keeping an close eye on Eli making sure he was doing his job to his full potential. All he needed was a little motivation." Blaine said darkly at the last sentence. Alberto nodded knowing what Blaine meant by 'motivation'.

"I see that Eli still does have some good use." Alberto said closing the file, "However if he is to slip, I stil expect Nezzera to kill him." Alberto looked coldly at Nezzera who just kept quiet and her dead down like a woman should do unless she is spoken to.

"Now, let's go straight into business." Alberto said his mind now Re Lupo as Blaine nodded.

"Nepote I have told you you're now the new Re Lupo to the mafia, have I not?" Alberto asked seeing Blaine nod again, "I, however, am going to change your tittle."

Blaine narrowed his eyebrows confusingly, not understanding why his tittle is going to be changed. Alberto just said he was going to be the next Re Lupo so why is he getting a different title.

"May I question as to why is my tittle being changed?" Blaine asked curiously.

"My nepote, the moment you married into this family and became a part of the mafia I knew you were special," Alberto said, "So I challenged you in every way possible to break you into insanity. And every time I order you to do something, I have not been disappointed. I have seen you rise above every other candidate for the tittle ready to kill anyone who would dare come in your way." Alberto said remembering the first time he met Blaine.

"The look in your eye has shown me that you are a born leader. When you became a part of the mafia I knew I had to see if you were breakable. And I am happy to say that you didn't crack even once during my challenges. With the work you have done I change your mafia tittle from Servo di Dio ( _Gods servant_ ) to Lupo Alfa ( _Alpha Wolf_ ). The tittle Re Lupo I find is not befitting for you. My nepote, you are going to be the most extraordinary Lupo mafia leader there ever was in history." Alberto said with pride as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine and Nezzera could only listen in astonishment. Never did they predict that Blaine could earn the highest tittle in the mafia. The fact that Alberto was giving Blaine this tittle shows how much trust he has in Blaine, which makes it easier to kill him as well.

"I am honored by you Re Lupo. Never in my life have I earned such a high praise, please accept my gratitude." Blaine said bowing his head in respect. Alberto smiled seeing Blaine like he was his own flesh and blood.

"Nepote, we are equals now. You do not bow your head to me anymore," Alberto said having Blaine raise his head.

"Nepote, do you remember the tattoo I made you get?" Alberto asked.

Blaine raised his hand over his heart knowing there was an A.

"That is your tattoo meaning Alpha. Tonight, when we celebrate you will show everyone that as proof to my words." Alberto said.

In the Lupo mafia everyone has a tattoo. The tattoo shows the rank of power they are in. The leader has an A (Alpha) which is the highest rank to have. The second in command is β (Beta), the second highest. Then the third in command is Δ (Delta) the third highest. For people who do not have Beta or Delta tattoos, since there is only one Alpha, means that they are at the very bottom which is Ω (Omega). The only exception is the Lupo family does not get them as a way to protect the family.

"What time is the celebration, Alberto?" Blaine asked testing the name.

"10:00pm at Frick, do not be late. I would hate to have the guest of honor be punished for his tardiness." Alberto smiled as Blaine simply nodded again.

"Of course." Blaine said standing up and bowing his head again as respect.

"We will discuss the situation further after my election. Take this time to spend with Nezzera, for it will be your last in many months. As the next leader I have many missions for you to do." Alberto said getting up and walking out of the living room as Blaine and Nezzera followed suit to the front door showing he was going to leave.

"Have a safe trip back home Alberto." Blaine said holding out his hand.

Ablerto shook it and smiled as he walked over to Nezzera. Alberto cupped Nezzera's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Farmi visita il mio piccolo lupo, sono sicuro che tua nonna piacerebbe vedere vio e il lupo bambino." ( _Visit me my little wolf, I'm sure your grandmother would love to see you and the baby wolf_ ) Alberto said smiling at Nezzera who looked up and smiled back, her beautiful signature smile.

"Naturalmente il mio re. Sono molto onorato dalla vostra richiesta." ( _Of course my King. I am very honored by your request_ ) Nezzera curtsy Alberto as gracefully as she could knowing it was perfection to say her goodbyes.

"Ci vediamo stasera per la celebrazione." ( _I shall see you tonight for the celebration_ ) Alberto said walking out of the apartment with Blaine and Nezzera seeing leave as the doors closed.

When they couldn't see Alberto Blaine and Nezzera took a deep breath, until Nezzera punched Blaine in the arm. Blaine quickly grabbed Nezzera's and before she could even touch him.

"Explain yourself." Nezzera said angrily.

Blaine just sighed knowing what she meant and went to the dinner room and sat on the chair Nezzera standing right next to him.

"I knew Alberto was going to want Eli dead soon, so I took care of seeing the financials of the mafia and secretly planned the deals to lower our export and made our import rate higher to impress Alberto so he can spare Eli." Blaine said sounding exhausted and Nezzera frowned hating to see Blaine over work himself.

"However, I did not expect Alberto to want Isabella dead. I know how much you care for your mother Nezzera, even if she hasn't ever been one for you," Blaine said murmuring the last part, "So I asked if I could take her as my second wife to protect her from Alberto and to make sure you or Eli won't suffer, especially if Alberto wanted you to kill them both."

Nezzera weakly smiled seeing Blaine's reason. No matter how much Nezzera tries to defend herself against her grandfather, Blaine will always be the one to save her in the end.

"Thank you." Nezzera says as Blaine pulled her into a hug.

"I promise you won't suffer anymore because of him." Blaine whispered. Nezzera hugged Blaine back, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered closing her eyes in relief and thankful for having Blaine to always protect her.

"Rest yourself. Tonight will be a busy night and you should sleep." Blaine said gently pushing Nezzera to their bedroom. Nezzera nodded and left leaving Blaine to himself in the dinner room.

Blaine closed his eyes, needing his mind to become clear for tonight's event. Blaine quickly left the dinner room to go to his study and finish preparations for tonight. Tonight Alberto Lupo Bianchi will die and the whole mafia will witness their Re Lupo death as a new one will rise.

…..

" _Oh God Kurt." Blaine moaned loving the way Kurt was biting his neck. They started to undress in Blaine's bedroom frantically trying to feel each other's skin as they plopped on Blaine's bed with Kurt on top._

" _You love it don't you?" Kurt asked liking the bite mark on Blaine's neck and just smelling Blaine's scent of coffee, cinnamon and a musky scent that just drives Kurt insane._

" _Fuck yes, Kurt." Blaine said rutting their cock's together with their underwear keeping them from fully not touching each other. Blaine exposed his neck more for Kurt who kissed his jaw as a thank you._

" _You are mine, Blaine. No one else can touch you, especially not Sebastian's. Sebastian can't give you the pleasure the way I can." Kurt said his voice full of angry, lusty, possessiveness which is a huge turn on for Blaine as it made his cock throb harder._

 _Oh boy was Kurt not having a good day. First his Marc Jacobs scarf got ruined, absolutely ruined because Finn forgot that designer scarves cannot go inside the fucking washing machine! They need to be washed by hand with cold water! So losing his favorite scarf didn't brighten Kurt's day. And neither did seeing that stupid fucking shit-face meerkat, Sebastian Smythe._

 _God, Kurt legit believes that Sebastian lives at the Lima Bean because every time he and Blaine want to get coffee he's always there flirting with Blaine. Kurt remembered the way Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's arm as he face was way too close to Blaine's almost having their lips touch if someone were to move their head._

 _Just seeing the image again made Kurt get off the bed and on to his knees and pull down Blaine's boxers, his gorgeous dick flinging out tall and proud. Kurt loved seeing Blaine naked as he hovered above him. Taking off his Alexander Wang shirt, Kurt is now fully naked giving Blaine's cock a quick pump. Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's dick before engulfing it._

" _Shit Kurt!" Blaine yelled feeling the Kurt's tongue wrap around his head as sucked on it harder._

" _This is mine Blaine." Kurt said grazing his teeth ever so lightly down Blaine's shaft as Blaine gripped Kurt's hair to push his mouth down more on his cock._

" _Say that your mine, Blaine." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's cock with his hand and giving it a squeeze seeing the veins pulse with each heartbeat. Kurt lightly licked the tip of the cock enjoying the taste of pre-cum spilling out._

" _I'm yours, Kurt. I've always been yours." Blaine said desperately wanting Kurt's mouth around his cock again. Kurt smiled at this and took Blaine's head into his mouth and washed it with his tongue. Kurt pulled his lips back again and began to take the cock deep into his mouth. Deeper and deeper it went until half of the length of that thick massive cock was completely inside Kurt's throat. Kurt held it there, preparing to blow the life out of it._

 _Blaine was moaning with pleasure by Kurt's actions making Kurt smile more. Kurt cupped Blaine's balls with both hands and began to travel up and down that amazing cock with his throat. Kurt gave Blaine every pleasure he could think of._

 _As Kurt licked, sucked and explored, Kurt still had a mission to fully make sure Blaine knew he was his. Kurt took Blaine's cock deeper inside his throat reaching until he almost had Blaine completely in his mouth because that's just how big Blaine was. Kurt massaged the bottom of Blaine's shaft with his tongue and could feel saliva drip down his chin as their eyes stayed connected the whole entire time._

 _Blaine was just moaning unraveling in pleasure as he gently pulled Kurt's hair every now and then. Kurt just continued to suck Blaine's cock knowing he was close by the way Blaine was desperate to have Kurt suck more of him. Kurt increased his speed and strength as Blaine was watching. Blaine hips began to move back and forth, his cock fucking Kurt's face as his dick slide in deeper and deeper. Kurt hummed as Blaine face fucked him and the vibration sent Blaine over the edge and came with a loud grunt. Kurt felt Blaine cum in the back of his mouth and it was a wonderful feeling that Kurt loved. Kurt swallowed ever last drop and until there was nothing left. Kurt moved his mouth from Blaine's cock and seeing that Blaine dick didn't even soften, it was still hard as a rock. Kurt always did love how much stamina Blaine had._

" _That was amazing Kurt." Blaine said breathlessly gently caressing Kurt's hair and cheek. Kurt smiled happy that Blaine now knows who he belongs too. Blaine pulled Kurt up and switched their roles so that Blaine was now on top._

" _Blaine?" Kurt asked wondering that was going on. Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes, seeing the innocence in them making Blaine smile more. Blaine gently lifted Kurt's legs and put them on top his shoulders._

" _I'm going to eat you alive love." Blaine said using Kurt's nickname as he lifted Kurt's ass in the air so his face as right in front of Kurt's ass._

 _Blaine gently kissed the pale thighs before licking Kurt's asshole._

" _Blaine!" Kurt said surprised his hands trying to touch Blaine. Blaine simply ignored Kurt and licked it again and again, until it was wet enough. Blaine gently used the tip of his tongue and pushed it against Kurt's ass._

" _Oh Blaine." Kurt moaned never feeling this before._

 _Blaine smiled as he pushed his tongue further into Kurt, passing his first ring. Blaine swirled his tongue around and pushed it further until he was eating Kurt inside out. Kurt was withering in pleasure. The feeling of Blaine's tongue was amazing! It wasn't as hard like Blaine's cock, it was soft and wet and bendable if that was the right word._

 _Blaine removed his tongue making Kurt whimper in protest as Blaine pushed two fingers in getting an exited moan from Kurt. Blaine quickly scissor Kurt with two fingers until he added a third one._

" _Look at what you're doing my little slut." Blaine said harshly crooking his fingers inside Kurt and hitting that sweat spot that just made Kurt go wild._

" _You're riding my fingers as if it was my cock. You're a little whore aren't you?" Blaine asked pushing his fingers further in._

" _Yes Blaine! I'm your whore!" Kurt yelled secretly loving the dirty talk, it just made him hornier._

" _Don't you see Kurt? I don't belong to you, you belong to me!" Blaine said taking his fingers out and replacing it with his enormous cock as he slammed into Kurt making him scream in pleasure and pain. Blaine held Kurt's ankles above his shoulders and he started down at Kurt's pleasure face._

 _Tears were spilling out of Kurt's eyes, never truly being able to adjust to Blaine's length. Blaine was just too big for Kurt. Blaine hips snapped as he pounded into Kurt's body, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Low growls and moans filled with room as Blaine claimed Kurt, his nails digging into Kurt's hips._

" _Fuck your tight," Blaine groaned, "So damn tight."_

 _Kurt buried his head into the bed, clutching the sheets as Blaine took him. Both Kurt and Blaine had shown each other pleasure until it was time for Blaine to claim Kurt as his. Blaine continues to pound Kurt sensibly, until Kurt couldn't do anything but feel the pleasure and pain of being stretched so widely. Blaine's fingers were not enough to fully stretch Kurt for his size, but Kurt loved it even more. Kurt knows his ass was going to hurt like hell tomorrow, but it will totally be worth it because Kurt loved the feeling of the pain and burn every time Blaine fucked him._

 _Blaine adjusted his angle now so that every time he fucked Kurt, it would just hit his sweet spot hard. God, Kurt doesn't even know if he could last any longer before passing out in pleasure of just being dirtily used._

 _Blaine gave one more hard thrust that hit Kurt's sweet spot again and Kurt just lost it._

" _Fuck Blaine! I'm coming!" Kurt screamed in pleasure. Kurt's cock couldn't take it anymore of how much he tried to deny it from coming and Kurt came hard, so hard that his dick was completely soft and overassertive. But Blaine was nowhere near done as he still continued to pound Kurt._

" _B-Blaine." Kurt whimpered as Blaine lowered his body on top of Kurt's and kissed him._

" _I'm still not satisfied." Blaine growled thrusting back in harder making Kurt scream. Never have Blaine and Kurt gone this long having sex. It was all new for Kurt who didn't have the same stamina as Blaine._

 _Kurt didn't know how long Blaine kept pounding his ass because his mind was shutting off from the orgasms Blaine gave him from hitting his sweet spot over and over and over again. All Kurt knew was he was in a state of complete pleasure until he just couldn't physically come anymore because it would hurt his own cock._

" _B-Blaine, please stop! I can't take it anymore!" Kurt yelled feeling his ass sting from pain of being slammed repeatedly, "Blaine, y-you're too big! Please just give me a moment of rest before you continue f-fucking me!" Kurt pleaded not knowing when he was going to pass out._

 _Blaine gave one more hard thrust and stiffened, throwing his head back to bellow at the ceiling. Kurt felt Blaine jerk inside of him before Blaine filled him with his cum. Kurt felt his ass was warm from the cum Blaine has just unloaded. Blaine continued to come for a while, squeezing Kurt's hips with each spasm. Blaine slowly pushed his still hard as a rock dick inside Kurt making sure his cum could go in even further._

 _When Blaine finally ceased shuddering he began his hard thrusting again, not as brutal but still painful pace for Kurt that left him breathless and caused him to pass out from the longest, wildest, amazing sex Blaine had done to him like an animal stalking its prey._

Blaine blinked staring at the glass of wine in his hand.

' _Shit, not again_ ' Blaine thought. Standing in front of his basement door inside of his study room, Blaine needed his head to become the dark twisted mind of the Alpha leader.

Oddly enough, Blaine has been having flashbacks of the past of him and Kurt. Usually they happen at random times of the day and before Blaine knows it, he has done things he doesn't even remembering doing.

' _Maybe I should talk to Nezzera about this_ ' Blaine thought, grabbing the wine glass and pouring red wine into it, along with taking a white pill.

Blaine opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs seeing the dark room. Switching on the lights, Blaine saw the cages of his prisoners. Yes, Blaine has prisoners that nobody knows about. Except for Nezzera, but then again she knows everything about Blaine. Blaine saw his prisoners lying on cold floor chained to the walls, their eyes covered by blindfolds. Blaine walked over to the cage he needs for his assassination tonight.

Opening the door Blaine smiled as he saw Peter Lee.

Oliver's Lupo Bianchi secret lover.

Blaine saw Peter's hand and legs were chained to the walls. Blaine stared at Peter's body, nothing more than skin and bones, just having enough energy to live, but also starving to death. Blaine darkly felt proud by how he has kept these people just barely alive because to be honest, it is hard to keep someone on the brink of starvation before they die.

Feeding them a role of bread once every 3 weeks with a cup of water every week keeps them alive long enough for 7 years as Blaine has experimented. Blaine grabbed the chains and unlocked them, gripping the leash to the collar on Peter's neck.

"Come." Blaine demanded giving a harsh yank as Peter just fell.

"B-Blaine?" Peter said his voice cracked desperate for water.

Blaine just stared at him with no emotion, dragging his body to another room. The interrogating room.

Blaine forcefully pulled Peter on a chair locking the leash to the wall. Shutting the door so no one else of his prisoners could hear him, Blaine took off the blind fold as well seeing the scare on Peter's right eye.

"B-Blaine." Peter said seeing Blaine again in the last 5 years after Blaine took out his right eye. Blaine stayed silent and grabbed the wine glass. Blaine opened Peter's mouth shoving the white pill down his throat causing him to gag, but making sure Peter swallowed it. Blaine took the wine glass and gently pushed it to Peter's lips having him drink the entire thing.

"What did you give me?" Peter asked disheveled trying to fix his gaze on Blaine, who was standing in front of him. After having 5 years of not seeing anything but darkness, Peter's sight wasn't used to the light after years of seeing nothing. Peter adjusted to the light now and looked up, his eyes widening.

"O-Oliver?" Peter whispered not believing what he was seeing.

Blaine smiled, lovely at Peter.

"Hi Pete." Blaine said mimicking Oliver's voice and using Peter's nickname.

Peter's eye started to water as his shaky hands tried to touch him. Blaine walked forward and wrapped his arms around Peter who was sobbing with joy and happiness.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Peter cried, "I-I saw you got tortured, I-I saw you got burned, I saw you got your arms pulled off. I-I saw you die." Peter whispered looking up and seeing Oliver's sweet smile and loving eyes.

"You did Pete. I'm just a part of your heart and mind. Pete, after 5 years of not being able to communicate with you, this was the only way I knew how." Blaine lied gently caressing Peter's head, faking his loving and concerned voice.

"W-Why did you want to communicate with me, Ollie?" Peter asked nuzzling his face in Blaine's chest.

"I want you to take revenge for my father." Blaine said kneeling in front of Peter.

"Why? We can finally be together again, why do you want to go back to the mafia? After how your father treated you? After what Blaine did!" Peter yelled growing angry just thinking about the Lupo family.

Blaine stood up and walked away.

"But you hurt me Pete." Blaine said sounding hurt and painful.

"What? What do you mean? I love you!" Peter exclaimed wanting his Ollie to be next to him again so he could hug him.

"You cheated on me, Pete! You cheated on my with that other man didn't you?! That's why we broke up, that's how dad knew about us! Because you fucking told him Pete! Blaine didn't kill me! You did after you cheated and told my dad about me being a fucking fag! Just admit it! You never loved me, you just loved my money and wanted to run off with that other guy!" Blaine yelled throwing the wine glass against a wall having it shatter for the more dramatic effect as Blaine liked to call it.

"No! It's not true! I love you Ollie! Mark meant nothing to me! Believe me! I only used Mark to fall for me so that he could take my place when we run away together to California! Ollie please. Listen to me, I never loved Mark. I only love you." Peter said tears falling down his face.

' _Mark?_ ' Blaine thought curiously.

"Yeah right. I sure Mark is way better than me, sexier too and probably out and proud!" Blaine yelled sarcastically, "Who is he anyways?!"

"Mark was just another reporter who I worked with! He was a newbie and I had to teach him the ropes. But I swear that Mark meant nothing to me. He was just a tool." Peter said seriously trying to make his Ollie understand.

Blaine walked over to Peter and gripped him by his hair and slammed their lips together. Peter instantly kissed him back desperate for Ollie's love and attention.

"Then kill my father and we can both be free." Blaine said caressing Peter's cheek.

"Kill Re Lupo?" Peter asked hesitantly. Blaine kissed him once more passionately. As Blaine pulled away Peter moved forward to kiss him again, which Blaine allowed.

"Yes. If Re Lupo is dead, we can run away together. I can finally truly be yours and you can truly be mine. We can get our happy ending, Pete. All you have to do is kill Re Lupo." Blaine whispered into Peter's ear.

"Kill Re Lupo, kill Re Lupo, kill Re Lupo, kill him, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill." Peter muttered as a chant his eyes showing he was losing himself to Blaine's command. Blaine wickedly smiled. Perfect.

"Yes, kill him for me Pete. Then we can live together and you can become the photographer you always waned, while I become the author I always wanted. We can start all over again." Blaine gently whispered to Peter as he hugged him.

"How?" Peter asked his eye closing feeling the warmth of Oliver.

Blaine went to the closet and opened a case revealing a sniper gun.

"Your talent always was being an amazing sniper." Blaine said locking the case again and handing it to Peter who took it as ease even with his low strength.

"Tonight, there is a celebration at 10:00pm at The Frick. Do you remember where that is Pete?" Blaine asked.

Peter nodded as Blaine went to grab him a suit and tie. Preparing this for 7 years Blaine can finally free Nezzera and Eli. But to make sure everything was set, Blaine ripped Peter's shirt, happy that the Beta tattoo was still there.

"Prepare for tonight Peter. And after that, I will meet you at our usual place." Blaine said untying Peter from his leash and unlocking his collar.

Peter stood up his legs wobbling as he walked over to Blaine. Kissing Blaine, Peter smiled at him.

"Soon we can live our happily ever after, Ollie. I promise." Peter said as Blaine lead Peter to the secret escape route in his basement out of his apartment knowing that he has manipulated Peter long enough so that all he can think about was killing Re Lupo.

Blaine sighed. Today was a tiring day. Checking his watch it was only 7:00pm. Time to get ready for the celebration of becoming Alpha of the Lupo Maifa.

With the tittle of the mafia, Lupo and Anderson family, Blaine can officially become God of New York City.

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Rated M, mafia!blaine, character death (NOT Kurt or Blaine), abuse, rape, public humiliation sex, slut shaming, orgy, and any other warning will be posted in the chapter

I want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I am currently working on several other fanfiction which have been consuming my time. Hopefully I will be able to be done with at least one of my new story and update it soon!

…..

 **Chapter 6**

"Are you planning on doing it tonight?" she whispered looking out of the car window seeing the streets filled with free people moving around.

"All depends on how well it goes." Blaine said softly stopping at the red light in the dark night sky of New York City. The city that never sleeps.

Nezzera looked back at Blaine as he stared forward.

"Who did you set free?"

"No one you need to be concerned about."

"Blaine."

"No one you need to be concerned about, Nezzera. I promise you that you will always be safe."

"That's not what I'm asking about. Who did you set free and why did you manipulate them? "

Blaine hesitated for a second on answering that question as he made a turn.

"How did you know I manipulated them?"

Nezzera sharply looked at Blaine, her brow twitching showing Blaine she was annoyed.

"The smell of alcohol still sticks to your breath, the now opened wine bottle being left on the counter, or I don't know the hallucination pill I invented, key ingredient to activate it is alcohol. And since the only alcohol we have in our apartment is wine, you use that pill for when you need to impersonate someone for manipulation. Do not play dumb with me Blaine. " Nezzera said sarcastically her voice rising, "Also you don't drink wine when there isn't a party, so who the hell did you let out?!"

Blaine like always is never surprised by Nezzera's observation on him. What Blaine is always surprised by, is Nezzera's outburst. Nezzera hardly ever showed her frustration, she was always good at keeping her emotions at bay, like a true Lupo child.

"Why do you want to know?" Blaine asked looking at her eyes and seeing an emotion he cannot detect. Unlike Blaine, Nezzera can read Blaine like an open book; however, Blaine cannot do the same.

Nezzera paused her eyes showing something that is doubt? Hesitation? Fear? Blaine could not tell.

"I just want to know." She said her voice going soft, but the pout she has on her face makes her look like a child.

"If I tell you, you won't be happy." Blaine said hesitantly.

Nezzera looked at him and raised her eyebrow thinking of a list of people already going through her head as to who it can be.

"I won't be happy either way." She said thinking more bitterly as the list went on.

Blaine sighed, he knows he's going to regret telling her this. But as always, he can never deny her anything.

"I let out Peter." Blaine said casting his eyes away. Nezzera eyes widen.

"Blaine?!" she shrieked, "Why?"

"He is easier to manipulate than the others. I need a person who has already went through trauma and has a strong urge for revenge. Tonight's evening is merely a test. If plan A does not succeed then I'll move on to plan B. I just want to test out a theory. Besides, if I were to use someone else, it would have taken at least a week to break them into insanity. Peter's love for Oliver was strong, so mimicking Oliver's voice and making Peter hallucinate thinking he was seeing Oliver was faster than all of the others." Blaine defended his reasoning, "Besides, it only took an hour." Blaine murmured the last part.

"Are you really going to kill him tonight?"

"Maybe?"

"What?! Why? Tonight is the perfect night for him to kill him!" Nezzera exclaimed her eyes wide as her hands started to shake.

Blaine saw this and knew what Nezzera was feeling. She was still scared after meeting Alberto. Blaine gently put his hand on hers and squeezed it as comfort to release her fears. Blaine should have known this would happen. The fear Nezzera has for Alberto is a fear that cannot be skimpily forgotten. This fear is fear that can make anyone want to commit suicide just because of the feeling. The fear Alberto has over the mafia is truly horrifying because it reins over terror.

"If he were to be killed tonight, many people will be suspicious of me when Alberto dies right after my announcement. Besides, I personally will kill him myself." Blaine said as a matter of fact.

"What is your plan exactly?" Nezzera questioned.

"You'll find out tonight. I have planned this moment for 8 years Nezzera, I know what I'm doing." Blaine said reassuring her. Nezzera could only just nod as Blaine parked into the driveway.

"Prepare yourself, tonight will be the first night of chaos that will destroy this mafia." Blaine whispered in her ear as she got out of the car. Nezzera hooked her arm around Blaine and nodded, already in her façade.

…..

There is one thing that the Lupo mafia will never be out of, and that is money. Money in the mafia was never a problem because the Re Lupo is a very successful wealthy man. Everything in the mafia was at its finest and perfectionist peak.

"Nipote!" ( _Nephew_ ) Alberto said as he walked up to Blaine and Nezzera when they first walked in, right on time like always.

"Alberto." Blaine said holding out his hand. Alberto shook it and smiled tightly, not happy that Blaine spoke when he did not have permission. But then again Alberto had to remind himself, Blaine was now his so called "equal". Never in Alberto's life has he ever had an "equal" in the mafia, a new feeling for Alberto.

"I am happy you arrived on time." Alberto said shaking Blaine's hand. Alberto glanced at Nezzera and smiled more, as always she is a beauty. A delight to the eyes.

"Il mio piccolo lupo." ( _My little wolf_ ) Alberto addressed seeing Nezzera bow her head in respect. Alberto lifted up her head and kissed both of her cheeks as thanks.

"Go to your nonna." ( _Grandmother_ ) Alberto ordered dismissively, "I'm sure Amelia would love to see you and Dominic. Blaine and I need to chat." Nezzera bowed her head again and walked away to her nonna who was sitting by herself in a sea of cold heartless murders. Nezzera included.

"Blaine, what do you wish to do with the mafia now that you are leader?" Alberto asked leading Blaine into a private room away from the crowd.

"I wish to still help you in the election." Blaine answered swiftly. Alberto nodded sitting down and pouring a shot of Campari and pored one for Blaine as well.

"I know, but after. When I am dead, what will you do with the mafia, the Lupo family?" Alberto questioned drinking the shot.

"To expand and reach the highest level of power there ever was to behold. As for the Lupo family, I will always keep the tittle and legacy and it will be passed down from my son, to my grandson and so on for the next generations to come." Blaine said giving it a vague answer drinking his shot.

Alberto nodded and poured himself another one. "Do not get cocky Blaine. Power is dangerous if you do not know how to control it. Even if you are going to be the next heir of this mafia, I will test you for the mental and emotional strength to see if you can survive it. You have been a part of this mafia for a short amount of time compared to my other subordinates, and even they do not know the extent of the insanity the mafia holds."

Blaine nodded taking Alberto's advice seriously. Blaine may hate Alberto, but when it comes to advice on anything, surprisingly, Alberto has the knowledge of a God. Even with his twisted insane mind, Alberto holds his mafia tittle of Re Lupo like no other before him. For Alberto, the mafia was more of his family than the Lupo Family. It is the only thing that he is willing to show his affections on.

"Even if you ever were to reach the state of being able to control the insanity, how long will you be able hold it before it eats your mind?" Alberto asked pausing for a moment looking at his shot glass seeing the dark red, "I will admit, even I do not know the full extent of the secrets of this mafia. And I fear the insanity is starting to eat me alive faster than I would like. Tell me Blaine, how would you control your blood thirsty drive to kill?"

Blaine paused before answering. "I would kill those who dare try to get in my way and vanquish anyone even looks like a threat to the mafia."

Alberto nodded, understanding Blaine's reason. "Still, nipote, you have much to learn. Your knowledge is good, but you are still too naïve."

Blaine cast his eyes down ashamed to not be able to give Alberto the answer he was looking for. Blaine has always hated Alberto for this because Alberto just has this power of having the people around him needing to please him. Blaine unfortunately is like this as well because no matter how twisted, how wrong, how insane an order from Alberto is, Blaine knows he will do it just because he has the need of wanting to please him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you. I will try harder to understand and answer your question next time." Blaine said gripping his hands together until his knuckles turned white. Shame, he cannot show shame upon himself as the next leader of the mafia family.

"Raise your head." Alberto ordered.

Blaine raised his head looking directly into Alberto's light green eyes.

"You will do better in understanding the mafia," Alberto said his voice stern, "You are my next heir, the next time I ask you this question, I expect a better response other than a simple pathetic answer."

Blaine nodded his head trying to understand what Alberto truly means.

"Come, nipote. There is a party to celebrate." Alberto said getting up and walking out of the private room as everyone in the party automatically stopped talking and looked at their Re Lupo. Blaine walked over to Nezzera who was sitting next to Isabella and Eli.

Blaine kissed Nezzera's cheek and sat down next to her. Nezzera looked at Blaine and raised her eyebrow. Blaine saw this and lightly shook his head.

Everyone watched as Alberto slowly went to his seat at the top of the stage where he can look down at everyone. At his right is Blaine, Nezzera, Isabella and Eli. In the order that they sat, is the order of rank as to who is the most useful to him, Blaine being the first to Eli being his last. On his left are his top tree Betas, Salem, Fredrick and Decim. Alberto glanced at Amelia, his wife, his Queen, and saw that she is staring ahead and not at him. He stroked her cheek with his finger making Amelia flinched at his touch and stared at her husband, her King, fear screaming in her eyes. Alberto simply looked at her terrified face and tightly gripped the back of her hair and smashed her face in the food. Alberto repeatedly continued to bash Amelia's face into the food hearing her sobs of pain and her screams of fear.

"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! Husband, I'm sorry! Forgive me!" she cried out gripped Alberto's arm trying to make him stop. Alberto simply ignored her and continued to slam her face.

The room was silent as everyone watched this abusive behavior of their Re Lupo and no one dared try to stop him. They just watched seeing as if this normal.

Alberto finally stopped slamming her face into the food and stared at Amelia's bruised, dirty face as her tears poured out of her eyes. Amelia fell from her chair and just sat on the ground staring at her husband his eyes dead, ripping the soul out of her life.

"Undress, now." Alberto commanded his eyes darkening. Amelia looked at her husband and shook her head.

"No," she whispered in fear her eyes widening, "No, no, no, no, no, no! Please don't make me do this! Please!" she sobbed trying to get and crawl from this mad man.

Alberto took Amelia's ankle and pulled her over as she screamed for help. Alberto then took a butter knife and jammed it into her ankle causing Amelia to scream in agony as blood pooled out of her leg.

"AHHHHH!" Amelia cried in pain gripping her ankle and seeing the knife ripped at both ends, "Help me! Someone please help me! He's a monster! Anyone please!"

Amelia looked around and saw everyone not even batting their eyelash to help her. "You're all insane. All of you! Why can't you help me?!" she screamed when suddenly she felt a slap across her face. Amelia looked up and saw Alberto yank her by the hair and forced her body to be slammed against the table.

Alberto untied his tie and tied Amelia's wrist together, chaining her. He then proceeded to rip Amelia's clothes off, leaving her bare, nude, in front of hundreds to see her get raped. Alberto moved his chair back and sat in it.

"Fredrick, Salem." Alberto ordered looking at the two Beta's from the corner of his eye, "Entertain me with her body."

Fredrick and Salem immediately got up with no hesitation and walked up to Amelia who was trying desperately to get free from this nightmare. Fredrick took the tie and pulled on it forcing Amelia to fall forward towards him. Fredrick unzipped his pants and took Amelia's head and shoved his dick into her mouth gagging her as he continued to face fuck her.

Alberto smiled at this scene loving the way Amelia looks when she's trying to grasp for air. Salem unzipped his pants and stroked his member before lining himself up to her.

"Stop." Alberto ordered and they immediately stopped on call, "Her pussy is mine. Continue."

Salem moved his cock away from Amelia's vagina and up to her asshole. Without even preparing her, Salem shoved it in her as Amelia screamed in pain. They both continued to fuck her until they came in her mouth and asshole. The room was silent other than moans and groans and painful screaming.

Alberto simply just stared; unfazed by the fact that he just ordered people to rape his wife. Fredrick and Salem came with a loud groan and quickly put their now soft member back into their pants and sat back into their seats. Alberto looked at Amelia's body, collapsed on the table with semen coming out of her asshole and mouth. Alberto stood up and ripped out the knife in Amelia's ankle forcefully and went to sit back down. Amelia screamed in pain at the removal of the knife crying her eyes out. This is not the life she wanted, never in a million years would she have imagined herself married to a psychopath who just watched her get raped into front of a mafia.

"Anyone else who wants to fuck my slutty whore come up." Alberto ordered sounding bored.

Several men immediately got up and walked up waiting in line for their turn to fuck the Queen. After several rounds of men using Amelia's body did Alberto said enough before unzipping his pants and fucked Amelia in her pussy.

"You're such a little cock whore. After several men fucked your mouth and ass, your pussy was desperate to be used. Is that why your so wet, Amelia?" Alberto purred in pleasure as Amelia just laid there, not having the strength to do anything else.

"Such a useless bitch." Alberto groaned slamming his hips into her and coming. Zipping up his pants Alberto looked at his mafia.

"Bring in the women," Alberto ordered to his subordinate as they nodded and went to bring in the captured women.

"My subordinates," Alberto addressed to the lower rank mafia, other known as the Omega's, "Fuck them."

Captured women were brought in the room, wearing nothing but a collar around their necks. Blaine clenched his jaw hating the mafia's human trafficking business. All the omega's men and very few women, got undressed from their fancy clothes and had this huge orgy. Everyone except the Beta Decim, Blaine and the Lupo family, they stared at the party watching innocent women get raped and watch them in pain and agony.

"Blaine, Decim," Alberto said, as they looked up hearing their names being called.

"Why are you not fucking?" Alberto asked, gripping the hair of a slave.

"I have a wife that I love very much. And even if I were, Nezzera would not be pleased with my actions." Blaine said.

Alberto nodded, and looked at Decim.

"I have specific tastes in women." Decim answered.

"And what are your tastes?" Alberto questioned.

"I prefer women who know what they are doing, innocent women do not interest me. Especially dirty ones."

Alberto laughed at Decim's answer. As always Decim did have a taste of class.

"So Blaine, why not fuck Isabella?" Alberto asked.

Blaine eyes widen at this. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You said you wanted to marry Isabella for more heirs did you not?"

"Yes, but I prefer a ceremony first and then fucking her. I'm sure Nezzera would be mad if I had an affair when Isabella is not married to me." Blaine said.

"Ah yes, a wedding." Alberto said ignoring the rest of the party and focused of the woman who was doing a sloppy job at deep throating.

The party continued as people fucked each other. It truly was an orgy, men were fucking women who were not their wives and women were fucking men who were not their husbands. This is a celebration for the mafia, until Alberto felt satisfied.

"Everyone, let's get to the actual business." Alberto addressed seeing everyone was now putting on their clothes.

"Many of you question as to why I have called a celebration and it is to announce my next heir for the mafia." Everyone went dead silent as if they were holding their breathes. The position of being head of the mafia was so unreal that it was even better than being god.

"My next successor will be," Alberto said standing up, "Blaine Anderson." Blaine stood up as people clapped for him, the faces from what Blaine could see they were not surprised, it was as if they knew Alberto would choose him. Blaine smiled at them and waved his hands a little as thanks and went to sit back down.

"Even though Blaine has been with us for only eight years, he has shown me strength, power, and skill of murder that any of you Omegas and Betas don't simply have. Prove yourself worthy to me, your Re Lupo, that you have to power to actually be a part of this mafia! I despise weaklings, people who do not even have the strength to live; those who prove me unworthy shall die. Do not disappoint me any longer. The tittle I give to Blaine as my next successor is Lupo Alfa. He will be my equal, but I am still Re Luo and my orders are absolute." Alberto said. Blaine got up and undressed his shirt in front of the mafia, revealing his A tattoo as a sign of power. After Alberto finished his toast Blaine got dressed and everyone clapped and went back to the party of eating; drinking and then getting up to socially talk.

Nezzera stayed in her seat talking to her mother, while Blaine got up and went to the bathroom, excusing himself. Walking into the bathroom Blaine heard moans and groans. Slamming the door open in the stall, Blaine saw Eli and some Omega fucking. Eli and the Omega looked surprised and the Omega immediately tried to put on his clothes.

"I-I'm sorry Alpha. I-I can explain." The omega said stuttering in fear and bowing his head down. Blaine looked down at him as an Alpha should, a face of pure disgust.

"Get out." Blaine ordered darkly. The Omega immediately grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom, his head down in shame of being caught. Blaine looked at Eli, his disheveled hair, clothes wrinkly, and an annoyed face.

"You made me lose my prey." Eli said angrily putting on his clothes.

"I didn't even know you were capable of hunting." Blaine responded back seeing Eli flinch in anger.

"What is your problem, huh?! You think that just because you're now the next heir you get to boss me around?!" Eli yelled.

"No, but I have made a promise to your sister of keeping you alive." Blaine said making Eli scoff.

"Yes, a sister who is just delusional. She's just naïve believing that we have a normal family." Eli said buttoning up his clothes.

"And what's wrong with wanting a normal family?" Blaine questioned.

Eli looked at Blaine with his bitch face.

"What's wrong with wanting a normal family is that our family isn't fucking normal! My family runs a Italian mafia. My grandfather is a fucking psychopath homophobe and the senator of New York! Or the fact that I slept with my sister's husband whom she's having his kid even though he is a fucking gay! And I just learned he is going to fucking marry my mom! The same guy who killed my dad! And at this shitty ceremony we fucking watched my grandmother get raped along with several people by having this huge orgy all for the amusement of Re Lupo! With all of this, there's no way that Nezzera can ever have her so called 'normal family'." Eli yelled angrily. Blaine stood there his face blank as he heard everything from Eli.

"You think I wanted any of this to happen?" Blaine asked quietly letting Eli see his true self, "I don't. I never asked to be a murder, I never wanted to be the next head of the mafia, but in life you don't get what you want. So shut the fuck up and stop complaining and do your fucking job of staying alive. I don't care if you don't it for me, but do it for Nezzera who still cares for you more than your mother does. The whole reason why I married into this family, why I joined this mafia was to free you and Nezzera from Alberto." Eli didn't look convinced at all. He just looked even more pissed off.

"Guess what Blaine," Eli said stepping up to Blaine, "Fuck you." Eli put on his coat and Blaine quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Tonight will be all of my proof for you to believe me." Blaine said looking straight into Eli eyes, his cold brown eyes gazing at Eli's green ones. Eli shrugged his arm free and left the bathroom. Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples. Eli was always so unexpected of how to handle. Blaine checked his time and saw that it was 1:53am. Great, the real party is going to start soon.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and back to his seat where Nezzera was. Nezzera stared at Blaine her eyes asking the question of what happed. Blaine shook his head a little saying that he will tell her later. Taking a sip of his red wine Blaine looked down at the party before him.

"Congratulation on being the next heir, Alpha."

Blaine turned his head and saw that it was Alberto's third in command Beta, Decim. Blaine smiled at him, he always knew he liked Decim. Decim, surprisingly has a calm aura, a trustworthy friend, but a real wolf in the mafia. He holds tittle of the messenger in the mafia, knowing everything about it and also because he is one of the top three Beta's. The second highest power in the mafia than the leader.

"Thank you, Beta." Blaine said.

"Do you mind if I chat with you a little Alpha?" Decim asked a smile on his face. Blaine nodded and stared at Decim's strong arms. God was Decim hot. His light blonde hair long that was tied up in a ponytail, his playful deep azure eyes making his eyes pop, and his pale skin along with his perfectly shaped face. His body, well-toned muscles, and he is 6'4. To be honest when Blaine saw him, he immediately wanted to fuck him. For a thirty-six year old, Decim looked like he was twenty-seven which was pretty good, but unfortunately Decim was straight and interested is someone else.

"Alpha, you're staring." Decim joked making Blaine hold down his blush. Decim was the only person besides Eli and Nezzera who knew he was gay, which proves how much Blaine trusts him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Blaine asked keeping his voice in Alpha mode.

"Alpha, you know I like someone correct?" Decim asked keeping his voice low. Blaine nodded knowing where he was going with this.

"Alpha, I was wondering if you would allow me to-"

"Everyone, get down!" yelled somebody.

Blaine immediately went under his table as he heard a window smash and gas being released. Blaine looked at Decim, his face serious and his azure eyes cold ready to kill.

"Decim, get Nezzera and everyone else in the Lupo family out." Blaine ordered seeing Decim surprised.

"But Apha-" Decim said protesting.

"Now Decim. Don't question my judgments as Alpha. Get out of here before the sleeping gas effects you too. I want you to protect them." Decim nodded and quickly went to carry Nezzera who has a napkin covering her nose. Blaine saw Decim carry Nezzera and Isabella, while dragging Eli out of the room. Blaine pulled out his gun from his holder and took a napkin to cover his nose as well.

Blaine looked up from his table and saw that most of the Omega's were already unconscious. Blaine looked up to see Alberto standing up, angry showing on his face.

"Alberto, I already made sure that Nezzera and the others are out of harm's way." Blaine said. Alberto nodded and pulled out his gun as well.

"I want these bastards dead." Alberto ordered in rage.

"Let me handle it, Alberto. Let me prove that I can take care of this as the next heir." Blaine said. Alberto looked down at Blaine and nodded.

"Prove to me you are truly worthy nipote." Blaine nodded and ran out of the room to the roof. Opening the door to the roof Blaine saw four mafia members bead already. The smell of blood filled the air and Blaine looked up to see Peter on the different building one looking directly down the window of the party room. Blaine saw Peter preparing his sniper and wasted no time to get his gear in order. Walking over the dead corps felt natural to Blaine. Having done that so many times, oddly enough soothed Blaine's need of killing. Taking out a projector from his breast pocket Blaine used a data chip and plugged it in. After turning the projector on, Blaine installed the count down on it. Looking up to see Peter still getting ready and hasn't spotted Blaine yet, Blaine quickly left the roof and ran down the stairs to the party room. Getting back to the room, Blaine saw everyone still asleep except for Alberto and several other people as well.

"Alberto, I checked the entire floor and found no one who looked like they were going to fight." Blaine said.

"What?! What is the meaning of this then?!" Alberto yelled looking at his subordinates who looked down.

"I don't know Alberto, somehow they found out that the Lupo mafia was having a celebration of some sort and thought that this was the perfect time to strike." Blaine said seeing Alberto anger face.

"Alberto, do you think it could be the rebellion?" Blaine questioned.

"No, that will be impossible. There shouldn't be a rebellion! I destroyed them! Crushed them! No one rebels against me!" Alberto yelled.

"Yes Alberto, but the first thing that this mafia learns is the bond of comrades. Maybe those who had extremely strong bonds with the rebels want revenge for them." Blaine said.

"No. My powers over my subordinates are stronger than some bond people feel." Alberto said dismissively.

"It was merely an idea Alberto." Blaine said.

"Yes, merely an ide-"

"Alberto!" Blaine yelled pushing Alberto to the ground and turned in time for the sniper bullet to enter his shoulder and leave his back hitting the ground.

"GRR!" Blaine yelled holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Nipote!" Alberto yelled looking from where the shot happened. Alberto eyes widen when he saw six people on the roof of the building next door quickly leaving. Alberto didn't get a look of their faces because of the mask, but felt rage like never before.

"Salem." Alberto addressed.

"Yes, Re Lupo." Salem said bowing his head.

"I want these rebels killed." Alberto ordered.

Salem nodded and called for the mafia doctor to help treat Blaine. Blaine laid on the floor taking deep breath to null the pain.

' _You think that with the amount of gunshots I've gotten you've get used to the pain'_ Blaine thought putting pressure on the wound.

"Alpha are can you hear me?" called the mafia doctor. Blaine glanced up to see Dr. Nathan with needle, string and bandages.

"Do your usual Doc." Blaine said already knowing what Nathan was going to do.

Nathan removed Blaine's shirt and got someone to get a down of water and used napkins to clean the wound. Once the wound was clean, he grabbed the needle and string to sew up the wounds from both ends. After sewing up the wounds Nathan wrapped the bandages around Blaine to stop anymore bleeding.

"Come back to me like usual for me to remove the string." Nathan said grabbing tweezers to find bullet.

Nathan looked for the bullet while Blaine painfully put back his blood dripped shirt.

"Re Lupo, I found the bullet." Nathan said cleaning the bullet. Alberto walked up to Nathan who showed him the bullet and Alberto cursed.

"What is it?" Blaine asked standing up and looking at Alberto.

"It's a .338 Lapua." Blaine's eyes widen in shock.

"That's the Lupo mafia's signature sniper bullet." Blaine said.

"I know. Which means, your right nipote. There is a rebellion going on inside my mafia."

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine questioned.

"Like a wolf, I'm going to sniff them out and torture them for daring to mess with me. It's all the matter of who gets killed first nipote. They failed trying to kill me, so it's my turn in this game of cat and mouse. How dare they even try to mess with me, along with having you get hurt as well." Alberto said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder as thanks. Blaine nodded his head as everyone left the room.

"Go home and rest, nipote. Take the week off to rest with the wound as my sign of gratitude." Alberto said.

"I'm an honored, Alberto." Blaine said walking out of the building. Taking the elevator down Blaine walked out and saw Decim, Nezzera and Eli standing there waiting for him.

"Blaine!" Nezzera said running up to him when she saw the bandages, "Are you okay?! What happened?"

Blaine put his hand on Nezzera's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay. All according to plan." Blaine said. Decim and Eli looked at him and questioning eyes.

"Eli, did I not tell you that this is my proof?" Blaine asked Eli who looked surprised.

"Shit," Eli said automatically knowing what Blaine meant now, "You fucking genius. You god damn fucking genius." Eli went up to Blaine and hugged him.

"Wait, how the fuck does Decim know this then? He's Alberto's top three Beta!" Eli asked confusingly looking at Decim who just smiled happily.

"Decim here," Blaine said walking up to Decim and putting his arm around him, "Is my spy in the mafia. No one knows every single detail like he does. You can say he's my eyes in the mafia." Eli's mouth dropped.

"Fuck." Eli said.

"Let's all go home tonight and rest. I'm sure we'll deal with this tomorrow." Nezzera said.

Eli and Decim dib them goodbye's saying that they'll meet at Blaine and Nezzera's apartment at noon for lunch for further detail of Blaine's plan. Getting in the car and driving back home Nezzera looked at Blaine.

"What are you questions?" Blaine asked already knowing Nezzera has plenty.

"You planned this whole night didn't you?"

"Yes, and down the last detail of every single conversation I've had." Blaine responded.

"Then I presume Peter was the shooter?"

"Yes." Blaine said.

"Why did you take the shot then?"

"Because I needed more trust from Alberto in order for this plan to work. He gave me a week off to rest from the mafia and that's plenty of time for me to get everything else in motion." Blaine yawned leaning further into the car.

"What about the other people on the roof with Peter?" Nezzera questioned.

"They are just a hallow gram. I needed Alberto to think there were many people rebelling against him. So I used the hallow gram to pretend there were. At night Alberto won't be able to tell if it was a real person he saw or a hallow gram because I purposely made sure there wasn't enough light."

"And the rebellion?"

"I started it four years ago. It was mainly little things like robbing, stealing, and burning the products and stuff. The rebellion was the perfect excuse for this moment to use as an escape goat for Alberto to buy so that his main focus was on looking for a rebellion that didn't even exist and me to create more chaos inside the mafia. That is why Decim knows what I am planning because he's Alberto's top three Beta." Blaine answered.

"And how long has Decim known about this?"

"Six years. We went to a bar down town and chatted until we both fully understood each other's belief."

Nezzera nodded smiling at Blaine. "Eli was right, you truly are a genus."

"Thank you." Blaine said proudly smiling at his work that he was done for eight years. Now it was all going to unravel. Nezzera drove all the way back to their apartment and dropped the car in the parking garage. Opening the door and going inside, the first thing that Blaine did was to brush his teeth and go straight to bed.

As for Nezzera, she waited until Blaine was in bed sleeping and went to her office. Opening her hidden door to her lab Nezzera turned on the lights and saw that he was still sleeping. Nezzera walked in lightly shook him to wake up.

"Wake up Kurt." Nezzera said.

Kurt woke up and saw Nezzera looking at him. Confused as to why Blaine's wife was in his apartment Kurt sat up and realized he wasn't in his apartment anymore.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked confused seeing chemistry tubes and computers.

"My lab." Nezzera responded. Kurt looked at Nezzera with shock and fear in his eyes.

"Why? What are you planning on doing to me?" Kurt asked his voice wavering a little, "Where's Blaine?"

The last thing Kurt remembered was him and Blaine were about to have sex and then everything went blank. Feeling embarrassed, Kurt's cheeks went red at the thought of having sex with Blaine, but then dread washed upon him that he cheated on Mark and had an affair. Kurt sprung his head around and looking for a way to get out of.

"Relax Kurt." Nezzera said already reading his mind.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Precisely fifty-two hours. I collected you from your apartment and brought you here to my apartment. Even Blaine doesn't know that you're here." Nezzera said.

Kurt felt scared now. Fuck he got kidnaped! He was trapped. He had no way of escaping, and he has no idea where he is other than being in an apartment that wasn't his.

"Why am I here?" Kurt asked.

"Because Blaine asked me to wipe your memories of him and I couldn't do that." Nezzera said.

Kurt eyes widen. Wipe memories of Blaine? What is she talking about? Nezzera stared at Kurt and read his thoughts.

"It's possible to wipe memories of people and no it isn't magic, merely science, but I'm not going to go into detail about that." Nezzera said.

"So why am I here?" Kurt asked confusingly.

"I want you to know the truth about Blaine. Well us." Nezzera said.

"Truth? What truth?" Kurt asked a little scared. Kurt didn't want to know the things Blaine and Nezzera do as a married couple.

"Blaine is the next head of an Italian mafia called the Lupo mafia." Nezzera said calmly. Lupo mafia? That sounded familiar to Kurt, but Kurt didn't believe it.

"You're joking right? Mafia? As in a gang, where people kill each other and trade drugs? That's insane!" Kurt said thinking that Nezzera is insane.

Nezzera looked calm and didn't seem surprise by Kurt's reaction.

"It's not. Blaine is the next head of an Italian mafia. And so am I. I'm the granddaughter of the Re Lupo." Nezzera said.

' _Bitch is insane if she thinks I'll believe this'_ Kurt thought.

"So then why do I have to know about him being in a mafia then?" Kurt questioned.

"Because you hold his heart." Nezzera simply responded.

"What? Hold his heart? Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Nezzera grabbed Kurt by the arm and dragged him to their living room. "Stay here." She ordered and left. Kurt looked around the living room and his mouth dropped. It was beautiful. A chandelier hanging on the ceiling, and expensive looking couch and a fire place, along with several other expensive looking furniture and paintings as well.

"Fuck Nezzera, why did you drag me out of bed?" Kurt heard and immediately recognized Blaine's voice. Soon enough, Blaine was dragged in the living room wearing only boxers and a bandages shoulder. Kurt's eyes widen when he saw the scares on Blaine's body again with the bandage. Blaine looked up and his eyes widen when he saw Kurt. Kurt, his Kurt standing inside of his apartment. Blaine looked at Nezzera and she looked back at him.

"Why the fuck is Kurt here Nezzera?" Blaine asked his voice with anger.

"Because he needs to know." Nezzera said causing Blaine to get frustrated.

"Shit! Nezzera I told you to erase me from his memory, not to fucking bring him here into my home!" Blaine yelled.

"He needs to know Blaine!" Nezzera yelled back.

"Why?! So he can die! Nezzera, why is he here?" Blaine asked darkly.

Kurt saw the married couple arguing and was surprised to see Blaine angry. This angry is nothing like the angry Blaine used to have. This anger has so much hate, pain and revenge it shocked Kurt.

"Did you tell him then?" Blaine asked sighing and sat on the couch dropping his head.

"Yes. He knows we're a part of the mafia." Nezzera said sitting next to Blaine and putting her hand on his wounded shoulder, "It's for the best." She whispered.

"It isn't," Blaine said, "It for the worst. Now Kurt's life is in danger just by being here. Shit, this could ruin my plans."

"So it's true that you're a part of the mafia? She was telling the truth?" Kurt asked falling down on the opposite couch not believing what he was hearing.

Blaine nodded and rubbed his temples. "Yes. I'm the next heir to the Lupo mafia and your life is in danger, Kurt."

…..

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Part I

**WARNING: LOTS OF FLASHBACKS**

 **I'm sorry haven't been posting recently, I've been busy with stuff and just don't have the time! But once I'm free from work, I'll work on this more for faster updates! Also this is a really long chapter and it took me a while to write it. Originally it was supposed to be one chapter, but since it became longer than what I had planned I have to make it into two parts.**

 **Also there are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, and I tried my best to explain when the flashbacks are happening so if you get confused please feel free to PM me if you ever want me to fix it to make it more clearer for you.**

 **Thank you everyone for favoring, following and reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

…..

 **Chapter 7**

 **Part I**

"Hey Babe, you okay?"

"Babe?"

"Babe!"

Kurt blinked his eyes in surprise seeing his boyfriend Mark sitting across from him. Kurt blinked again trying to remember exactly what happened. Or what they were just talking about.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mark asked again concerned.

Kurt took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah sorry, didn't get much sleep last night." Kurt said faking a yawn. Kurt picked up his cup of non-fat mocha and took a sip from it watching the people walk across his favorite coffee place in New York City.

"You've seem distracted lately. Are you okay?" Mark asked reaching over the table to hold Kurt's hand in his. Kurt smiled at his caring boyfriend and nodded and griped his hand back.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm just tired."

Mark couldn't help but grin at that comment. "Well from last night, I would be too." Kurt felt his cheeks get warm for a second and remembered last night where he and Mark has passionate sex over and over and over again.

"Yeah that definitely did it." Kurt said a little embarrassed, causing Mark to laugh.

"Anyways, enough about me and California, what did you do when I was gone?" Mark asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt hesitated for a moment to speak remembering everything that had happened to him since Mark left for California, since his new fashion line, since he met Blaine.

"Oh you know. I've been catching up on sleeps, my favorite TV shows, cheesecake, and just been lonely without you." Kurt said half truthfully, mostly avoiding the fact that he met Blaine and well everyone else as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Mark said painfully brining Kurt's hand up to his mouth to kiss his hand. Kurt smiled sweetly at him and stood up.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked grabbing his coat. Mark nodded and also grabbed his coat as well and took both of their coffee cups and threw them in the trash bin.

"Let's go." Mark said kissing Kurt's cheek causing Kurt to smile.

…..

 **Flashback**

 _ **October 12 2012**_

" _Please let me explain." Blaine begged his voice cracking._

" _Oh my God Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you to leave?" screamed Rachel, "You cheated on him! You hurt him in the most horrible way ever! Do you honestly think that he will ever want to listen to you?"_

" _Please, Rachel I'm begging you to just let me explain it to Kurt. He deserves an explanation as to why." Blaine said standing in front of their apartment door stressing that he can't explain to Kurt why he cheated._

" _No what Kurt needs right now is for you leave and never talk to him again." Rachel said pushing Blaine out the door._

" _Rachel please!" Blaine tried again, trying to wheeze his way in the apartment._

" _No Blaine!" Rachel said pushing Blaine get for good this time. "Just leave him alone Blaine! You already hurt him and I'm not going to let you hurt him again." Yelled Rachel as she slammed the door shut in front of Blaine's face._

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Blaine took out his phone and saw that it was the number he's been avoiding for the past two weeks. Feeling frustrated that Eli won't stop calling him Blaine answered._

" _What do you want Eli?!" Blaine yelled angrily._

" _I'm not Eli." Came a women's voice._

" _Then who are you?"_

" _Nezzera. I'm Eli's sister."_

" _Then what do you want Eli's sister?" Blaine asked suspiciously._

" _To talk."_

" _Talk? Why?" Blaine asked._

" _Meet me at the coffee shop on 52nd street. It's called Koffee with a K. Eli and I will be waiting for you."_

" _What? How did you know that I was in New York?" Blaine asked shocked as the line went dead._

" _Hello? Nezzera? Are you there? Hello?"_

 **End of Flashback**

…..

"Don't you just love taking a walk down Central Park?" Mark asked.

Kurt looked around and saw the clear blue sky and felt the wind blow. The soft sun light hitting his skin, caressing it.

"Yeah, it feels great." Kurt said as he and Mark joined hands and walked down the side walk.

"You know, since it's almost April our six year anniversary is coming up." Mark said nervously.

Kurt looked at Mark, his eyes realizing that it was almost April and that they have been together for almost six years. Wow, does time fly. It felt like yesterday for Kurt that he and Mark just got together.

"Yeah, wow. Time really goes by fast when you're spending it with the one you love." Kurt said smiling at Mark who kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. We've really grown up compared to we used to be when we were younger." Mark said, "I mean you were still hung over with your breakup with Blaine and I didn't find closer with my ex who just passed away. I'm really happy that we found each other. I mean without you in my life, I would still be grieving over Peter and I couldn't be as happy as I am now with you Kurt. I love you." Kurt smiled softly at Mark and nodded remembering his breakup phase where he would just sleep around with people.

"Yeah, I remember. And I love you too Mark. You've really helped me with my whole break up with Blaine and without you, I've really would have not be where I am right now." Kurt said resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Then Kurt Hummel," Mark said and stopped walking causing Kurt to also stop walking as well. Mark got on his knee causing Kurt's eyes to widen and gasp, "In our time together we've had our ups and downs. I know that without each other we wouldn't be our better selves and without you in my life, I wouldn't feel complete at all. In our five, almost six years, of being together we have grown and we have accomplished so much in our lives and I love you so, so, so much. God I love you so fucking much and I want to spend the rest of my life together with you so we can grow old, and maybe if we ever want to have children we could and just enjoy our lives to the fullest of knowing that our love will always be strong and passionate. So will you please, Kurt Hummel, marry me?" Kurt eyes were watering as he heard Marks speech and nodded his head. Mark revealed his ring to Kurt as he opened the box.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you!" Kurt yelled grabbing Mark and passionately kissing him. Breaking up the kiss, Mark took the ring and gently placed it over Kurt's ring finger. Kurt looked at the ring and saw that it was a sparkling gold ring. Kurt smiled more and kissed Mark's cheeks.

"We need to celebrate tonight! I have to tell everyone this!" Kurt said grabbing his phone and calling up everyone to tell them that he just got fucking engaged! But for some reason, Kurt keeps feeling this pit inside of his stomach.

…..

 **Flashback**

 _ **October 12 2012**_

 _Blaine entered the coffee shop and immediately saw Eli there and another person. Walking over to the table, Blaine saw a woman who did look like Eli, the light brown hair, colorful green eyes and the plump lips. She was beautiful. The woman looked up from her tea and didn't even smile at Blaine as he sat down._

" _Thank you for coming Blaine." She said, "I'm Nezzera and over here is my brother Eli."_

 _Blaine nodded. "I know, now why did you make me come here?" Blaine asked getting straight to the point._

" _Blaine," Eli said slowly causing Blaine to look at him, "Your – your life is in danger."_

 _Blaine looked at Eli confused. "Danger? What do you mean?"_

 _Eli was about to talk, before Nezzera interrupted him, "What he means is we're trying to prevent you from dying tonight." Blaine's eyes widen at that._

" _What? Dying? What the hell do you mean that I'm going tonight?" Blaine asked panicked. Nezzera put her hand on Blaine's to calm him down._

" _Stop panicking," Nezzera ordered seriously, "You'll make a scene." Blaine nodded his head and tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. Blaine could literally feel himself sweat._

" _I'm sorry my stupid brother has put you in this type of situation." Nezzera said elbowing Eli in his ribs causing him to make a sound of pain, "But as of right now, we're trying to save your life."_

" _How did this even happen?!" Blaine asked fearfully._

 _Nezzera sighed as Eli looked guilty. "You know the time we hooked up?" Eli asked._

 _Blaine nodded, of course he remembered. That was the beginning of his life coming to ruins. "You don't have to remind me." Blaine said bitterly._

" _Anyways, it turns out that my father order people to spy on me and saw me with you." Eli said angry._

" _Spy? This doesn't make scenes. Why would my life be in danger and why would people spy on you? Who the hell are you associated with?" Blaine asked. Eli looked at Nezzera for back up, as Nezzera just rolled her eyes._

" _Our family is a part of an Italian mafia. Our grandfather is the leader of this mafia. The reason why your life is in danger is because there is spy in the mafia and our grandfather is trying to find out who it is. Since father has ordered people to spy on Eli and I, his spies saw you and Eli together. This is bad because one; our father doesn't know that Eli is gay, two; it makes you look suspicious and three; our father will think that you and Eli are trading information about our mafia which is why he will probably want you dead tonight. Dealing with spies in the mafia is dangerous because it breaks our circle of trusts." Nezzera explained. Blaine's eyes widen at this information. Can his life get any worse?_

" _Why did this have to happen to me?" Blaine asked himself, "Why? What can I do to make sure that I live?"_

" _You need to go into hiding." Eli said simply._

" _Hiding?" Blaine asked._

" _Yeah, you just change your whole identity and live as different person."_

 _Blaine shook his head. He can't go into hiding! That would mean that his family, his friends, Kurt, he would have to say goodbye to them. But then again, there now really wasn't really anyone left for Blaine. His parents don't give a shit about him, Cooper doesn't even notice him anymore, his whole 'friends' turn their backs on him because of his mistake. What was there left for Blaine to come back to? Nothing. Maybe having a life where he can restart everything wouldn't be so bad? He could make new friends, find a new boyfriend, he can do whatever he wants. No, that wouldn't work!_

" _Why?"_

" _Why what?" Eli asked._

" _Why are you doing this for me?"_

" _I would say that I feel guilty for dragging you into this, but to be honest I'm trying to save what little ass I have left. With you in the picture it makes me look even more suspicious to the mafia and I don't need more shit than I already gotten from them." Eli said honestly._

" _But what happens if we tell them you were at a meeting?" Blaine asked causing Nezzera and Eli to look at him with confusion._

" _A meeting? That will just be a confession that I was telling outside people about the secrets in the mafia." Eli said._

" _No. I-I don't want to give up my identity." Blaine confessed making Nezzera and Eli look at each other._

" _What do you do in the mafia Eli? Surely you could lie to them right?" Blaine asked._

 _Eli scoffed at the idea, "Lie? Are you fucking serious? Why in hell would I lie to the mafia when they can smell a lie a hundred meters away?"_

" _I don't know! Anything that will not have me dying?"_

" _Changing your identity will keep you from dying!"_

" _Okay then, keeping my identity and preventing me from dying." Blaine said causing Eli to get fed up._

" _Look accept of what we have to offer or die for all I fucking care." Eli said coldly causing Blaine's eyes to widen._

" _Eli." Nezzera said causing Eli to look at his little sister._

" _You can't be serious. You actually want to help him and get him in more in our family's affairs than he already is in?" Eli questioned._

" _He wouldn't be in this affair if you could have kept you dick in your pants or actually use your common scenes to be able to tell see that you were being spied on." Nezzera said scolding Eli._

" _What do you two do in the mafia?" Blaine asked curiously._

" _Eli works in business. I guess you can call him our business compromiser for getting the most profit out of other business in a peaceful way." Nezzera explained, "As for me, I guess you can call me the inventor. I invent things that sells for millions or even billions that other company's want."_

" _So if Eli is the business compromiser, why can't he lie about going having a meeting with me?" Blaine asked._

" _Because it's not that simple. The mafia knows my clients and I'm pretty sure, none of them live in Ohio." Eli said._

" _Then what abo-"_

" _Just give it a rest! Try and stop finding new ways to keep your shitty identity and just fucking live as a different person." Eli snapped._

" _Eli." Nezzera said sternly looking at him. Eli bit his tongue to stop himself talking anymore._

" _Then what if I marry into the mafia?" Blaine suggested out of the blue causing Eli and Nezzera's mouth to dropped._

" _Do you even know what you're suggesting?" Eli asked dangerously before Nezzera shut him up._

" _Blaine, let me ask you this question. Do you want to be a part of this mafia?" Nezzera looked at Blaine skeptically observing his reaction, his breathing, and his eyes._

" _Nezzera." Eli said._

" _Why not then?" Blaine said laughing a little, "I don't have a family who gives a shit for me, I just lost all of my so called friends and the love of my life isn't even in my life anymore. So why not? It's not like I have anything to lose. Why not join a mafia?"_

" _Blaine." Eli said concerned now._

" _Blaine can you kill someone?" Nezzera interrupted, "are you willing to murder in cold blood?"_

 _Blaine looked up at Nezzera, his eyes meeting her. His eyes were dark with seriousness and not even a sign of regret started to show, nothing, no emotions. Nezzera held in her breath and nodded her head. Nezzera lightly chuckled at herself, understanding Blaine now._

" _Let's get married." Nezzera said with a smile. The first smile Blaine has ever seen and the first smile of joy that Eli has ever seen._

 **End of Flashback**

… _.._

"Dad? Hello?"

" _Kurt? Hey buddy, why are you calling?"_ Burt asked his son.

Kurt held in his breath ready to tell his dad his great news. "Mark proposed! I'm getting married!"

" _Congratulations Kurt!"_ Burt yelled happily on the other end.

" _When did this happen?"_ Burt asked in glee.

"Today! Mark and I went on a walk in central park, just talking and then next thing I know he's on his knee proposing to me!"

" _I'm so happy for you Kurt!"_ Burt said, _"When do you think the wedding's going to be?"_

"I-I don't know. I haven't even thought about the wedding. Oh my god, I have so much planning to do and I-I need to design my wedding outfit, I need to design Mark's as well. Ok, I have to go to start preparing for all of this! But make sure to tell Carole! I'll be excepting her call!" Kurt said in a rush his mind thinking of so much wedding stuff already.

" _Okay, Kurt. I'll let you be, but, I think there's something else I need to tell you."_ Burt said in a hesitant voice causing Kurt's mind to panic from his wedding thoughts.

"Is it your heart?"

" _No."_

"Oh god, don't tell me you have cancer!" Kurt asked in fear.

" _No, Kurt. I don't have cancer or another heart attack."_ Burt said, _"Blaine's wife is in Ohio."_

Kurt's breathing stopped at the end of the line his mind racing to the time he spent with Blaine and everyone else. Just a week ago Blaine and Nezzera were in New York and now Nezzera is in Ohio? Just what is she doing there? Oh right, running a fucking mafia. Kurt remembered so perfectly the feeling that Blaine and Nezzera gave him, the cold chills ran down Kurt's spine. The fear he felt, the cold deadly eyes, the monotone voices, everything that used to be his sweet, charming, happy, Blaine was gone. Kurt took a deep breath in and focused on getting his breathing even. He can't be scared of them because they promised not to hurt him, but did that have the same effect for his family?

"What is she doing in Ohio?" Kurt asked his voice waving a little.

" _Yesterday, she and some other man were at my garage. Unfortunately I wasn't there, but Bill was and Nezzera asked him where Thomas Collins was. Bill said they looked like they were in a hurry and didn't tell them where Thomas was just that he's been sick for the past week. Kurt do you have any idea as to what she would want with Thomas?"_ Burt asked. Kurt thought about it, but couldn't really think of anything. Thomas was just another one of Burt's employs and he's been with them for the past two years. Kurt didn't even know that Blaine even knew Thomas.

"No, sorry dad. I don't know anything." Kurt answered truthfully.

" _I don't like him anymore Kurt. I don't like what he's become and I certainly don't like how he's been treating you. But now he's trying to go after my workers? Just what the hell is he doing?"_

"I'm sorry dad." Kurt said.

" _Don't apologize son, it's his fault for becoming whatever he is now. You don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong."_ Burt said as Kurt nodded his head.

"I'll let you go." Kurt said.

" _Bye son and congratulations on the engagement!"_

"Thanks dad, love you."

" _Love you too."_

Kurt hanged up his phone and went to sit down on the bench. Kurt remembered his time at Blaine's apartment. To think that while Kurt lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan right on Central Park, Blaine was living on the Upper West Side the opposite of where Kurt was. All this time, Blaine was so close and yet so far from Kurt. Just knowing that Blaine was this close to Kurt and knew where he lived made Kurt's fear grow.

…..

 _ **A Week Ago**_

A soft piano melody filled the apartment with calmness. Two high notes played together going down an octave lower descending as the music played again. The sound of the fingers pressing down on the notes as they moved to the next note ever so softly. That was how Kurt woke up, hearing the sound of a piano playing.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw that he was lying in a bed. A bed that isn't his because it was softer and had amazing sheets. Kurt looked up and saw a ceiling of white. Sitting up Kurt looked around his surroundings and saw very nice room. The walls were a nice cream color, nothing bright, but also nothing too dark. There was also a vase of flowers placed on a drawer which brightened the room with life. There was a small bookshelf filled with various types of books and a closet. Kurt definitely approved of the room. It was simple and kept its warm feeling.

Kurt got out of bed and saw that his phone was placed on the night stand. Kurt picked it up and opened his phone seeing the time was 7:52am. Then Kurt looked at his messages and saw that there was on five messages from Mark. Kurt opened them and read the text.

 _Just landed in California and the weather is beautiful! We should take a vacation here sometimes. I love you_

 _Hey babe, some of the celebrities are talking about your newest fashion collection here! I miss you_

 _We really should take a vacation in California. I think a vacation will do you some good after the hard work on designing. Xxx Kisses_

 _Babe, why aren't you replaying? Are you still sleeping?_

 _Babe? Seriously, why aren't you answering me? I miss you_

 _ **-Mark**_

Kurt felt guilty after reading those messages and immediately texted Mark back.

 _Hey, I'm so sorry for not texting you. I got held up with work and they asked where they should put the clothes after a fashion show since these were interns. I just felt so tired and just slept all day. I'm so sorry for not answering you sooner and I love you too. Come back soon! Kisses_

 _ **-Kurt**_

Kurt closed his phone and looked down and saw clothes he knows aren't his, because he doesn't own any black Armani pajamas. Suddenly like a flashback everything from this morning shot throw Kurt's mind. Blaine. Nezzera. Blaine a part of a mafia. His life in danger. Kurt felt his heart rate shoot up and jumped out of bed with his phone in his hand. He needed to get out of here, fast. Once opening the door to a hallway, Kurt had no idea where he was going. Still hearing the piano playing, Kurt followed the sound of the piano playing softly with the notes. Kurt looked at the hallway and noticed it was again a nice simple color, with various types of paintings from centuries ago. Kurt also noticed the aroma of food and his stomach automatically grumbled. Still interested in the piano playing, Kurt ignored his hunger and walked to the door where the music was coming from. Slowly opening the door, Kurt peeked in and saw a man with curly black hair in a simple black T-shirt and red flannel pants playing. Instantly recognizing it was Blaine, Kurt hid himself.

' _Shit, how do I get out of here?'_ Kurt thought, feeling helpless in his situation of not knowing how to leave this apartment. Blaine stopped playing the song he played and looked up at the ceiling.

"What should I do?" Blaine questioned brushing his fingers on the keys. Blaine then played a single note, before playing something new. Something completely different something that words cannot describe for Kurt. Blaine played a soft and slow introduction before playing it with such fast and powerful notes; it was as if he was putting every single emotion he felt in this song. Kurt could only watch this standing behind a door, only seeing a crack of what was going on. Then Blaine picked up his pace until another instrument made a sound. Kurt looked and saw Nezzera playing a violin joining Blaine in on this duet now.

Kurt saw Nezzera dance around with happiness and glee as she played. Kurt also notice the happiness in Blaine as well, Blaine went from playing a sorrowful song to a truly happy song when Nezzera joined in. Kurt saw Blaine smile at her as Nezzera just played looking carefree and relaxed. Blaine was just staring at her with such content Kurt felt his heart clench pain. But then Nezzera stopped and just stood there ignoring the world around her, as Blaine went from slow to forcefully playing solo again. Blaine looked like he was sad again as his hands moved in the position to playing each notes. Kurt could only stare in awe at this moment. Blaine has grown so much from what Kurt remembered. He didn't have that teenage, child look anymore. He looks quiet handsome with his strong toned arms, his broad lean shoulders; his face is perfectly defined with no baby face. Blaine looked like a Greek God from a magazine.

"Good morning. I'm glad to see you're awake." Came a voice making Kurt jump in surprise causing him to lean in the door opening it fully and for Blaine to stop in the middle of his song. Everyone looked at Kurt with surprise seeing that he was just standing there.

"Um," Kurt said looking away not able to meet everyone's eyes, "Good morning?"

Blaine stood up from his seat and walked over to Kurt. Blaine gently put a hand on Kurt's shoulder causing him to flinch at the contact. When Blaine came over to Kurt, Kurt felt this dangerous feeling from Blaine everything in his body told him to run and get the hell out of here. Blaine quickly retreat his hand back and just lightly smiled at Kurt.

"Good morning Kurt. Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked his voice soft and light. Kurt not knowing what to say, just nod his head yes.

"Well that's good. It would be a shame to us if you didn't get a good night rest. After all you are our guest of honor here. Perhaps our only guest to ever walk out of here alive, don't you think so Blaine?" asked Nezzera putting down the violin in its case and stretched her arms. Kurt looked at Nezzera his eyes full of fear at what she said. Kurt then noticed her wearing a black shirt with the words 'Fuck You' in white and black leggings. Kurt also noticed that her hair wasn't in a fancy hairstyle; it was in a messy bun. This was defiantly not what Kurt imagined Nezzera would ever look like. She's always in season designer clothes with the smell of money just rolling off of her.

"Um, thank you?" Kurt said fearfully not really knowing what to say.

"Nezzera." Blaine warned glancing at her with serious eyes. Nezzera stared back and just sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She waved off rubbing their baby. Their baby. Oh shit, Kurt realized, they're going to have a baby?!

"Well breakfast is ready for those who are hungry." Said a different voice breaking the silence. Kurt looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair in a ponytail and azure eyes. He defiantly was handsome, Kurt was sure about that. The azure man looked at Kurt and gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Decim Wilson, I am also a part of the Lupo Mafia and Blaine's right hand man. It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." Decim said with a bright smile holding out his hand. Kurt looked at Decim skeptically and hesitated.

"Stop being nice Decim. The smells of caring you give off makes me want to hurl. Ignore his way too friendly personality Kurt; he's a psycho when you really piss him off. " Nezzera said pushing past him and walking away. Decim just laughed at her comment and put his hand away.

"Breakfast?" He asked Kurt whose stomach rumbled. Kurt felt his cheeks go red from embarrassment and nodded his head. Decim laughed and showed Kurt to the living room with Blaine following behind. Once entering the dining room, it looked familiar now. Kurt remembered being in here. Blaine walked past Kurt and straight for the food. Blaine took a plate and stacked piles of pancakes from the platter along with fruit and bacon. This was not how Kurt imagined Blaine and his wife would be eating. He always pictured five star restaurant quality 24/7.

"Oh my god," Blaine moaned after taking a bite of the pancake without even using a fork, just using his hands, "I'm starving." Blaine continued to devour his plate as Nezzera and Decim served themselves as well.

"Animal." Nezzera joked throwing a strawberry at Blaine who caught it in his mouth. Blaine winked at her causing her to laugh before he leaned in playfully kissing her cheek.

"Here." Decim said handing Kurt a plate of food with pancakes, fruit salad and bacon. Kurt muttered a 'thank you' and sat down taking a bite of the pancake. Wow, it is delicious Kurt noticed. Seeing Blaine and Nezzera eating and playing with each other felt weird because they were a part of a mafia. During this whole encounter Kurt can't stop his heart from racing. This nervous feeling that Kurt is getting off of these people makes Kurt instincts tell him to run. They all look perfectly happy and friendly, but after finding out about their secret, Kurt can now sense this dark presence that is hovering over them like the plague. It really does look like a façade. After several bites of breakfast, Kurt lost his appetite. Everyone seemed to see this.

"You don't need to be scared Kurt, you're safe. No harm will come to you when you're here." Blaine said softly trying to make Kurt comfortable. Kurt looked up his eyes widening when Blaine said that.

"I-I'm not scared. I just want to leave." Kurt said honesty wishing this would all just be a dream.

"Don't lie to us Kurt," Nezzera said sharply, "I hate liars. Besides you stuttered, and your eyes tell us differently."

Kurt felt his heart pick up faster, his blood rushing to his head. Kurt felt hot and tried to best not to look scared at what was going to happen to him. He was in a room with people from the mafia, how was anyone supposed to react to this? Hell they probably murders. Kurt mind stopped thinking. Murders. Blaine. Is Blaine a murder?

"Stop it Nezzera. Don't scare him more with your teasing; his mental and emotional state can't handle it." Blaine said looking at her from the side of his eye.

"You really take the fun out of things Blaine." Nezzera said pouting and continued to eat her breakfast as Blaine gave her a scolding look.

"Can I please leave then?" Kurt said griping his phone that was in his pajama's pocket.

"Of course," Blaine said causing Kurt to lightly smile in relief, "Only after Nezzera erases your memory." Kurt's smile dropped at that and felt his heart drop.

"Not happening." Nezzera said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Damnit Nezzera, please?" Blaine begged.

"No."

"Decim?" Blaine asked looking at Decim hoping he could convince Nezzera.

Decim looked at Blaine and then smiled, "Sorry Blaine."

"Uhg! Why not Nezzera?" Blaine asked frustrated.

"Because I simply just don't agree to what you want." Nezzera said calmly.

"Why are you dragging Kurt into this? He doesn't diverse this Nezzera." Blaine defended angrily.

While Nezzera and Blaine bickered, Kurt observed them arguing. It looked really funny, like two married couples would argue about, only, they were arguing whether or not Kurt gets to keep his memories or not. Certainly not your average married couples. But there has always been this question, well several, that Kurt feels like he has to know.

"Do you love Nezzera the way you love me?" Kurt said his thoughts out loud. After realizing this, Kurt eyes widen at what he said, immediately stopping Nezzera and Blaine's argument. Kurt also realized that he said 'love' instead of 'loved', what is wrong with him? Does Kurt actually want Blaine to still have feelings for him? That's absorbed! But the feeling Kurt feels in his chest doesn't seem it wants to go away.

"No." Blaine without hesitation, "I love Nezzera, dearly and not just because she's my wife, but because she's my kindred spirit. Nezzera in a way acts like my conscious. She will always be there for me and I her, but to me – I know I could never stop loving her no matter what nor could I ever hold any regrets, resentments or even anger towards her. It's impossible for me to even hate her and when I see my future, I cannot see it without her being there by my side."

Kurt mouth dropped at what Blaine just said. The look of pure love and admiration for Nezzera made Kurt feel envious of her. Never in Kurt's life has he ever seen that look from Blaine, not even when they were dating. Hell even Mark doesn't even look at him that way. Kurt bit his lip wanting to stop himself from crying because he wants that. He wants that strong love and support from someone, just like how Blaine gives it to Nezzera.

"That's nice." Kurt whispered blinking away his tears. Kurt saw Nezzera face and also saw the same love look that Blaine had. Nezzera smiled at Blaine and kissed his cheek in thanks.

Kurt picked up his fork again and ate his breakfast slowly inspecting Blaine, Nezzera and Decim who all interacted interestingly until Blaine's phone went off.

"Fucking shit." Blaine said reading his text.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Nezzera and Decim simultaneously. Nezzera looked at Blaine with concern.

"Eli's coming over right now." Blaine said getting up from his seat and picking up his plate, but was to slow when Decim already took it.

"What's wrong with that?" Nezzera asked leaning back in her chair taking a sip of her black coffee. Blaine looked at Nezzera with his troubled face. Nezzera walked sat up and looked at Blaine, her eyes curious as to what would be so wrong.

"Because Kurt's here," Blaine murmured as Kurt looked confused, "Nezzera, think about what would happen if Kurt and Eli met today."

Nezzera's face still kept its same relaxed face, "I know. Which is why I invited him earlier than planned."

Blaine looked at Nezzera and was about to argue at her before stopping himself. "Why are you doing this?"

Nezzera got up from her seat and walked over to Blaine. "I think that it's better for him to know the whole truth, Blaine and that includes Eli." Nezzera said putting her hand on shoulder and feeling his tense shoulders.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Blaine asked again not seeing Nezzera's reasoning.

"If you do not understand my reasoning Blaine, it's the more reason why Kurt should know." Nezzera said sighing before embracing him in a hug. "Know that I'm doing this for you, know that everything I do is solely to make you get some happiness in life." she whispered in his ear letting him go. Blaine let out a frustrated sound and nodded, agreeing to let Nezzera have her way. Nezzera smiled again and kissed Blaine's head and walked out of the room.

Kurt sat in the dining room, completely feeling out of place. The moment Blaine and Nezzera had, made Kurt feel like he was watching something he wasn't supposed to. Kurt cleared his throat before speaking.

"Who is Eli?"

Blaine sighed and looked at Decim who was a straight face on. Blaine could tell that every time Decim had a straight face, he was forcefully trying to make himself not to laugh. Blaine felt his eyebrow twitch and looked at Decim who still stood there holding dirty plates like a butler would.

"Decim you may leave," Blaine order seeing Decim bow his head in respect and left the dining room his laughter roaring in the hallway, "Jackass." Blaine murmured.

"So are you going to tell me who this Eli is?" Kurt asked playing with the hem of the shirt. Blaine nodded feeling awkward as to how to tell Kurt this.

"Why don't we just wait for him to come here for a formal introduction? But if there are any other questions you have, I'm pleased to answer them." Blaine said trying to change the subject for now to prepare of one of the most awkward moments in his life, and possible his worst nightmare.

Kurt nodded getting comfortable in his seat. Kurt looked at his hands nervously, his fingers playing nervously. "What happened to you Blaine?" Kurt looked and saw Blaine's face hasn't relaxed like it was when he was eating breakfast with everyone.

"Well what do you mean Kurt? Many things have happened to me. Be more elaborate." Blaine said causing Kurt to scoff.

"You know exactly what I mean, Blaine. If you want me to be more elaborating then here, how the fuck did you become a leader of a mafia?"

Blaine just sighed and rubbed his head. "Why don't we take this in the living room?" he suggested.

Kurt scoffed again at Blaine deflecting his questions but nodded and followed Blaine down the steps to the living room and sat on a soft couch with Blaine sitting down on a different couch facing Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm a part of an Italian mafia known as the Lupo mafia." Blaine stared with introductions first to make things easier.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Kurt said sarcastically causing Blaine to tightly smile.

"How I became a part of the mafia is I married into it." Blaine said causing Kurt to look at him confusingly.

"Married?" Kurt asked, "As in, your wife is a part of it?"

Blaine nodded his head and tightly smiled.

"Yes. Nezzera and her brother Eli are the grandchildren of Alberto Lupo, the current leader of the Lupo Mafia." Blaine explained.

"But I thought you were gay? Or as you like to call it, a fag." Kurt said remembering his first encounter with Blaine again after not seeing him for eight years. Blaine slowly nodded at that too.

"I apologize for calling you that Kurt. I really am, but it was just to keep up my façade. I never knew that I would have run into you at the Lima Bean of all places. And yes, I am still one hundred percent gay." Blaine said sincerely apologizing for name calling Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head, but ignored Blaine's apology because it hurt when Blaine called him that. "So why did you marry Nezzera if you are gay? Did you know she was a part of the mafia? Were you forced into marrying her?"

"I knew Nezzera was a part of the mafia and no, I wasn't forced into marrying her. I freely chose to marry her. And the reason why is because I had to save her and Eli from Alberto. I promised her that I would." Blaine responded truthfully.

Kurt looked at Blaine trying to indicate if there was any lie in it, but everything did seem like it was the truth. Then there was a knock making Blaine to look back seeing Nezzera and Decim entering along with a third person.

"Blaine, Mr. Eli is here." Decim addressed sitting next to Nezzera on the couch as Nezzera sat next to Blaine. Blaine nodded and got up from his seat to greet Eli.

"Hey long time no see huh?" Blaine joked, hugging Eli who hugged him back.

"Only like five hours ago since the announcement." Eli said looking around and seeing a new face that was looking back at him.

"Who's he?" Eli asked defensively. Kurt looked at Eli and he really does look like Nezzera. Their light colored brown hair, dark green eyes and pale yet tan colored looking skin. They definitely looked like siblings alright.

"Eli this is Kurt. Kurt this is Eli." Blaine introduced awkwardly as Eli sat next to Kurt while Blaine went back to his seat. Eli looked Kurt up and down inspecting him as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Eli asked causing Kurt's face to turn slightly red.

"Eli." Blaine said not surprised by the question.

"What, I can't be curious? I'm interested in the kind of men you fucked." Eli said trying to lustfully touch Kurt before being hurled back by Blaine who reached across the table to push Eli back.

"Don't touch him." Blaine said dangerously, warning Eli by the tone of his voice. Eli backed away and nodded leaning in closer to Blaine.

"How long has it been since we last fucked Blaine?" Eli asked causing Kurt to gasp, "You were so much more fun when we first met."

Blaine stared at Eli, jaw clenching with a serious look on his face and Eli just smirked.

"Eli, I'm serious. Stop. It. Now." Blaine ordered using his firm mafia voice causing Eli to stop smirking.

"You were way more fun when you were younger." Eli murmured causing Decim to clear his throat.

"Are you hungry Mr. Eli? There is plenty of food from breakfast left for you to have." Decim said standing up and taking Eli by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the kitchen with Eli protesting that he wasn't hungry.

"Uhg." Blaine said falling back in his seat with his hands covering his face.

"So you slept with Eli?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head preparing himself for the worst right now.

"Eli as in Nezzera's brother Eli," Blaine nodded again, "As in your wife's brother Eli?"

"Yes. I had sex with Eli, it was only once Kurt. Once." Blaine said and then slowly, "Eli is the guy who I cheated on you with." Kurt mouth dropped when he heard this. His eyes widen and his heart stopped beating.

"You cheated on me with him?" Kurt asked shocked.

Blaine nodded his head and then Kurt lost it with his outburst of fury.

"Him?! He's the person who us broke up?!" Kurt stood and tried to walk away before being stopped by Blaine.

"Kurt please, let me explain." Blaine said.

"Why should I?! You're still friends with the man who broke us up Blaine. Hell you even married his sister! And none the less you're a part of a mafia with them?! You broke my heart." Kurt said his eyes wetting up.

"Please Kurt. Let me explain." Blaine said pleadingly.

Kurt shook his head no, trying to leave before Blaine stopped him again. Kurt looked back and saw the pleading look in Blaine's eyes, feeling compelled to stop fighting Blaine, Kurt nodded his head yes and sat back down. Blaine took in a deep breath before explaining his story to Kurt. The one he tried to explain eight years ago.

"When you went to New York, I felt lonely." Blaine started getting a scoff from Kurt, "Our lack of communication was hurting me. Every time I tried to call you, you would always either say you were busy with work or just never pick up the phone and never call me back. For weeks I tried my best to not feel the empty whole in my heart by distracting myself with stuff because it seemed like you never care for me anymore."

"Blaine-" Kurt said, but was stopped by Blaine.

"I honestly thought you didn't care about me. You never called, texted, or even skyped me. I mean yeah there were some texts here and there, but they were always about you – about how your job was killing you, about how you just met this person, about how you got this compliment from this person, everything, everything was just about you, you, you. And I tried to be the loving supportive boyfriend who congratulated you on all of your accomplishments that you've been doing, but those were only our conversations. Never did you ask me about how my life was, or even how I was simply doing because I knew that if you did I would have lied anyways and say I was fine. But the thought of you asking me just that simple question would have made me feel like I was actually there in your mind and not just some other person whom you're trying to show off of or just simply brag about stuff. For weeks I felt that loneness of knowing that you didn't care for me anymore. I mean you even stopped saying 'I love you' or texted me that.

"I always thought that relationships were about being equal, but after that it just felt like you gave up on us. That you gave up on me. So when I first started to text Eli, he actually asked how I was doing, about how I was feeling and it felt great to know that someone was actually there for me. I completely forgot about the feeling of being cared for and I was sick and tired of just hearing everything about you. Even when we were talking on the phone you asked how Rachel was doing when she came back from work and it just hurt that you would ask her of how she was doing and not me. I thought I was being the selfish one of wanting you to only give me attention, so I kept it quiet. I kept everything that I was feeling locked up inside of me because I really hated at how I thought I was so self-centered for only thinking about myself and not you. But it wasn't until that we were taking one day and you just put your phone down and never picked up again. It hurt so fucking much that we were having our first real conversation and you just put down your phone and forgot about me. For hours I was on the other line hearing your conversations with Rachel and Santana and that was when I realized, you didn't love me anymore.

"So when Eli texted me I knew what I was doing. I knew that I was going to go to his place and have sex with him I knew that I was going to cheat on you, I knew my consequence and I still did it anyways because I wanted to hurt you the same way you have been hurting me. I gave you everything Kurt, my love, my attention, my support and I know you did too, but it just felt like you were just taking everything from me as an advantage point. After I cheated on you with Eli, I knew the mistake I was making. So I got on the next plane to New York to tell you, to finally explain to you how I've been feeling and again, you made yourself the center of playing the victim. I tried my hardest to tell you how sorry I was, at how I need to explain myself, but no one would listen. I tried calling and texting and even visiting you, but everyone turned their backs on me saying I was the one at fault for breaking us up and I was, but at least I admitted it than you who couldn't even see his fucking mistake.

"Did you know that I tried calling Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Brittney, hell even Sam so they could have listen to me, but they all turned their backs on me, all giving me disapproving voices of them not wanting to call them again. So I'm sorry if I sounded selfish for wanting to have my boyfriend's attention, but no one ever gave me the change to explain this to them. And the funny thing is, I don't even blame you for anything because it's both our faults. We were already broken up from simply not taking to each other; I just ended the tittle we had of us not being boyfriends." Blaine ended his speech with a loud sigh and felt his anger and frustration rising. Nezzera put her hands on Blaine shoulder and wrapped her arms around him already knowing the pain he feels when telling this story.

Kurt sat there listening to Blaine's story and couldn't help but cry. It really was his fault too. How could he have been so stupid?! Kurt remembered everything that Blaine has said and he was right. Kurt had ignored Blaine and neglected him because he was enjoying his time to shine in New York because there was no one in his way. He didn't have to compete with Rachel anymore because her sense of fashion was horrible, and Isabella Wright loved his work. It was true that he's been living his dream in New York and forget about his boyfriend. Kurt couldn't believe that he was also a part of being the one who broke him and Blaine up. For eight years he's been blaming Blaine and Blaine's explanation is the closure Kurt has been looking for. Kurt realized that he wasn't looking for Blaine's apology, he was looking for Blaine's explanation as to why they broke up.

Kurt kept feeling his tears falling down his face and wiped them away with his hands sniffing. "I'm sorry Blaine for ever making you feel that. I'm so sorry." Kurt sobbed and felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Kurt saw Blaine lightly smiling at him and wrapped his arms around Kurt brining him in a hug. The smell of Blaine brought felt so nostalgic to Kurt, the smell of Blaine; coffee and cinnamon. The feeling of Blaine's strong arms around him brought back so many memories of him and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and cried his heart out. It hurt. It hurt to know that Kurt was the one who started to end their relationship. Hell if Kurt didn't end it, will he and Blaine still be together? Probably, they be married and may be deciding if they even want a child or not. And then Blaine won't be a part of the mafia and he wouldn't have to forget about Blaine.

Blaine.

That's what Blaine wants is for Kurt to forget about him. No. No!

"I don't want to forget about you!" Kurt sobbed clutching the back of Blaine's shirt. Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"Please, let me remember you! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you! But please, I don't want to forget about you." Kurt begged lifting his face so that he could see Blaine's softening expression.

"You won't." Nezzera cut in, "Blaine already agreed that I won't have to erase your memory." Kurt wiped his eyes from the tears, feeling relieved. He didn't have to forget about Blaine.

"But the question still stands: what happens to Kurt now that he knows?" Blaine asked letting go of Kurt who felt reluctant of wanting to be out of Blaine's arms, but decided not to fight it.

"Well what do you want to happen to him?" Eli asked reentering the living room with Decim.

Blaine looked at Nezzera who raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Nezzera?" Blaine asked.

"Like I said, tell him the whole truth." Nezzera responded.

"Kurt do you have any questions you want to ask us?" Decim asked as Kurt nodded.

"How did I get here?"

"Simple I brought you here." Said Nezzera.

…..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Nezzera's P.O.V**_

 _Do it. Erase me from his life, memory, and heart._

 _ **-Blaine**_

 _Nezzera stared at the message she received from Blaine. She sighed turning on her car to drive to Kurt's apartment._

" _Idiot." Nezzera murmured texting Blaine back._

 _But you cannot erase yourself from his soul. His soul will find you again Blaine and I hope that you'll be alive by the time that he does_

 _ **-Nezzera**_

" _You dare insult your husband? My, oh my Nezzera, what will happen if Re Lupo hears this?" said a playful voice._

" _Not now, Decim. We have more important matters to attend to than your lame jokes." Nezzera said driving to Kurt's apartment._

" _Hm? And why not?" Decim asked pouting._

 _Nezzera looked at Decim and looked back on the road. Sometimes she will never understand how she is able to put up with his way too happy personality._

" _Just help me with this okay?" Nezzera said annoyed._

 _Decim looked at her, his eyes changing from happy to seriousness._

" _Blaine won't like the fact that you're betraying him." Decim said his voice low and serious._

" _Then why aren't you trying to stop me from betraying him then?" Nezzera questioned._

 _Decim stayed silent his eyes looking at Nezzera, "Because you know why." Nezzera nodded, indeed she did know why, but she pushed it in the back of her head._

" _Let's just get this done first. I need time to sleep and then get ready when Re Lupo greets us this morning." Nezzera said tiredly seeing it was now 4:20 am. Decim simply nodded and stayed silent the whole way there._

 _Nezzera and Decim drove to Kurt's apartment and got out. Walking into the lobby, Nezzera pressed the button to Kurt's floor and walked to his door. Opening the door because she knew Blaine left it open for her, Nezzera looked at her surroundings. Seeing the decorations of Kurt's apartment she peeked at the pictures he has hanging. Seeing pictures of him and his dad along with several other people as well, who she suspects are friend. She saw nothing of him and Blaine. Just Kurt and Mark hugging, kissing, laughing, as if they had the time of their lives, but then again in a selfie no one knows if they are truly happy or not._

" _He's in here." Decim said as Nezzera followed him._

 _Nezzera moved to the bedroom and saw Kurt sleeping peacefully on his bed, fully clothed._

" _Because Blaine is too much of a gentleman to leave him naked." Nezzera said seeing Kurt's phone on the night stand and took it._

" _What do you want me to do?" Decim asked folding his arms._

" _Carry him to the car back to our apartment." Nezzera ordered opening the door for Decim. Decim grabbed a blanket from Kurt's bed and wrapped him in it as he carried Kurt bridal style out._

" _Won't Blaine be there?" Decim asked._

" _He'll be asleep already. Besides, I only want him in my lab which is downstairs and our bedroom is upstairs." Nezzera explained walking out of the apartment with Decim and Kurt._

" _Lab? What do you plan on doing to him in there?" Decim asked curiously._

" _Merely keeping him there until the ceremony ends." Nezzera said opening the door to her car and have Decim gently put Kurt inside._

 _Nezzera and Decim got in the car and drove back home together. Once arriving there Decim followed Nezzera to her lab as she pointed Decim to put Kurt on a table. Nezzera went to her drawer and pulled out a needle and uncapped it as she gave Kurt the shot._

" _What did you give him?" Decim asked._

" _A sleeping drug. I gave him a small amount to keep him sleeping for the next twenty-four hours. Plenty of time for the ceremony to end." Nezzera said walking out of her lab with Decim behind her._

" _I don't like what you are doing Nezzera." Decim admitted truthfully._

" _I know. You are conflicted between your strong loyalty senses to Blaine. Which is why I'm asking you a favor to not tell Blaine about this until after the announcement." Nezzera sighed rubbing her eyes as she yawned._

" _Thank you for the help Decim. I appreciate it." Nezzera said smiling as Decim left waving a goodbye._

 _Nezzera walked into her and Blaine's bedroom. Nezzera got dressed into pajamas and went to sleep with Blaine slowly breathing in and out next to her._

 _ **End Flashbacks**_

… _.._

"And that's how you got here Kurt." Nezzera explained telling Kurt how he got to her and Blaine's apartment. After hearing Nezzera's story, Kurt felt his heart beating hysterically.

This is not how Kurt would have imagined it to be. Like first he gets kidnapped by his ex-boyfriend's crazy wife and then she tells him that they're a part of an Italian mafia and that Blaine is the next head of the family and that his life was in danger. Kurt looked at Blaine who just continued to rub his temples for the past twenty minutes since his explanation.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned his voice soft and scared.

Blaine just sighed in annoyance, "Decim knew about this?"

Nezzera nodded, "He helped me get Kurt here and then I ordered him not to tell you."

Blaine just sighed again and nodded his head as he stood up and took deep breathes trying to control his anger. Nezzera saw this and also got up to take Blaine's hand and put them on her belly. Blaine questioned her motives until he felt movement. At first it was soft, but then there was more force. Blaine's eyes soften at this as he chuckled and continued to play with his son.

"When did he start moving?" Blaine asked his voice raw filled with fondness.

"Just now," Nezzera whispered, "I think he likes to hear his father's voice."

Blaine smiled his eyes showing happiness as he leaned down. "Hi Dominic, this is your papa speaking. Can you hear me?" Blaine asked his voice filled with joy. Blaine felt kicks and more kicks and laughed.

"Oh my god," Blaine said, "Our son." Blaine looked up and saw Nezzera smiling at him.

"Our son." Nezzera said softly.

Kurt was quiet and saw the interaction between Nezzera and Blaine and felt jealous. Kurt wondered if he and Blaine ever looked like that when they were dating. Blaine kissed Nezzera's cheek with happiness as Nezzera chuckled. After having their moment of connecting with their son, Blaine turned around to Kurt.

"What was your next question?" Blaine asked, "I promise to tell you everything."

"What happened to you in the eight years you were gone?"

…..

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

**WARNING: DEATH**

I don't how long this fanfiction will be, it may be coming to an end soon if I ever find a good ending. If I do find a really good ending for this fanfiction then there will be more chapters and if I don't, I'll go for my original ending of how this will end.

The chapter is ridiculously long that it is the longest chapter I have ever written. I honestly never thought that I would have to break it up into three parts. Here is part II! Part III will be next.

Enjoy!

… **..**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Part II**

… **..**

 **One Week Ago**

 **(Continued)**

 _"What happened to you in the eight years you were gone?"_

"Well right after we broke up, Nezzera called me and literally told me that I was going to die if I didn't change my identity. I didn't want to change it, so I suggested that we just get married. And that's who I became a part of the mafia." Blaine said simply.

"Really? That's it? You just suggested that you get married and did it?" Kurt asked skeptically and Blaine and Nezzera nodded.

"Well," Nezzera said, "He did have to go through several tests to see if he was worthy of being a part of the mafia."

"What kind of test?" Kurt asked curiously.

Nezzera looked at Blaine silently asking him if it is alright to tell Kurt this information. Blaine looked back at her and nodded his head.

"He had multiple errands; most of them required killing people."

Kurt air way was cut off. That was not what he was expecting. He thought that the test was just to see if Blaine could do business or something law, but to actually kill someone, to take another person's life was not something Kurt can see Blaine doing so easily. But then again, maybe killing is a part of Blaine now. Kurt thought about it and realized that he didn't know Blaine at all.

"How many people have you killed?" Kurt whispered fearfully. He was sitting in a room with a murder, or murders. How could Kurt have been too naïve, they're in a mafia, of course they have killed people! Kurt was just so desperate that he honestly thought that Blaine wasn't the type of person to ever kill someone. How stupid he was to think that.

"How many people have you murdered?" Kurt asked again and noted he used the word 'murder'.

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I never count."

Kurt did not expect that answer. Blaine, his Blaine, has murdered people that he never counts his victims?! Just the thought alone brought panic to Kurt.

"But if you want a number from me, then 3, that's the number of people who had successfully escaped from me." Blaine said simply.

Kurt looked at Nezzera, knowing the question without being asked she gave Kurt a number. "897. A quarter of that is strangulation, a few by sniper, several dozen by bombs, another several dozen by guns, four dozen by poisoning, and I could swear I killed someone by using a Taser once. But those are the number of people Blaine and I have killed together; I honestly don't know his true total of people he has killed when he went solo for missions. Probably in the thousands or more?"

Kurt's mouth dropped at that. What the fuck?! The conversation they seem to be having is like if Kurt asked them how the fucking weather was!

"Egypt, October 4, 2013." Blaine commented thoughtfully. "We bombed a museum remember."

Nezzera nodded, finally remembering that mission. "Grandfather really liked that portrait."

"He purchased that piece of paper for 180 million dollars and what was delivered to him was a fake. I'm surprised he didn't order me to level Alexandria."

"It was just a portrait." Nezzera pointed out nonchalantly.

"I agree, but he likes his portraits and you know how he is with the things that he likes." Blaine reminded Nezzera.

' _How can they be so calm?!'_ Kurt thought.

"How many times have we been to Egypt?" Blaine asked Nezzera.

"We've been there four times, but the two times were for business if nothing else." Nezzera said, "Saudi Arabia."

"We committed genocide having their population drop significantly." Blaine said.

After a minute of silence Nezzera spoke again, "We've also been to Canada."

"Last time we've been there, we threw an entire contraband over Niagara falls." Blaine recalled almost absentmindedly.

"Las Vegas."

"We buried their last mayor in the dessert."

"Hawaii."

"Got into a sword fight with a tribal chief. I gutted the guy and then assisted a volcano to erupt."

"Greece."

"We demolish the Acropolis of Athens to bury their Prime Minister."

"That was a waste. The Acropolis was a beautiful citadel." Nezzera commented, remembering that particular mission quiet clearly.

"I know, but we had fun there while it last." Blaine said wrapping an arm around her on the couch as she snuggled with him.

"Italy."

"Burned half the Vatican from what I remembered."

"We got into a gun fight with the Florence police a year and a half ago." Nezzera explained to Kurt. "Paris."

"I bombed the Eiffel Tower and you sniped the Mayor from the Notre Dame de Paris." Blaine said.

"England."

"We dropped a plane on top of Parliament." Blaine answered casually.

Nezzera shuddered at that certain memory. "You crashed a plan on top of Parliament." Nezzera corrected, "I was too busy screaming for my life."

"But you should have known that I would never put your life in danger." Blaine said teasingly.

"We've only known each other for nine months! Excuse me for not trusting you so much." Nezzera said sassily causing Blaine to laugh.

Kurt sat there and watched their conversation and just could not believe it. All of the things he has heard, he remembered hearing them from the news. The world now has been covered with terrorism and now all of those horrible things were caused by Blaine and Nezzera? Kurt couldn't believe it! Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and his fear rising in his body. They're insane if they can so casually talk about killing people like it's nothing. Blaine has killed more people that Kurt has ever imagined. Just how did he kill them?!

"You really want to know how I killed them?" Blaine asked surprised. Kurt looked up and realized that he asked that out loud. Surprising himself, Kurt nodded his head.

"I shot them, tortured them, bombed them, starved them, strangled them, drowned them, drugged them, burned them, poised them-"

"Ok!" Kurt said not wanting to know anymore.

' _My God! How can Blaine act so casual about this?!'_ Kurt thought in fear, but the most fearful part was the look in Blaine's eyes. When Blaine and Nezzer were talking, there was a look that Kurt has never seen before, a look of nothing as if they didn't care they were doing such terrible things to people. Has being a part of the mafia really made Blaine mad?

"Oh let's not forget the time when I was kidnaped," Nezzera said with laughter, "You should have seen the way Blaine slaughtered them. I remember you not even showing an ounce of mercy before brutally murdering them. I'm pretty sure that was the first time, I have ever seen you angry during a mission and let me tell you, never, ever, get Blaine angry during a mission. He will not hesitate to destroy anything in his path."

Kurt looked at Nezzera as if she was insane. Slaughter?! Like pig slaughtering?!

"Was it four years ago?" Nezzera asked.

"Hm, I think it was five years ago." Blaine responded.

"Huh, maybe it was. Anyways, those were some of our fun adventures we been through together." Nezzera said with a satisfied sigh.

Blaine looked at Kurt his eyes full of insanity. Insanity that Kurt would feel them pierce through his soul. Kurt shivered at the feeling. Just looking at Blaine and Nezzera cozy on the couch, Kurt can finally see the dark cloud looming over them. The feeling of death and terror were the only things Kurt could feel from them. From Blaine.

"Are you afraid of me?" Blaine his voice now soft and caring. Kurt eyes widen at that. The feeling of dread washed over him and yet now when he looks into Blaine's eyes, he sees his Blaine. His loving, caring, adorable Blaine.

Kurt felt so confused now. He had no idea what to feel. Here now in front of him was the boy he fell in love with, but the look of insanity in those honey duo golden eyes kept haunting Kurt's memories. Kurt had no idea whether he should trust Blaine or not. Should he be afraid of him or not? Kurt felt his chest throb in pain.

Nezzera inspected this crucial moment. Here it was, her main reason to have Kurt know the real truth about Blaine. If there was one thing Nezzera realized in working and living with Blaine is that he needs Kurt to be barely human. Blaine will never be completely human, he does not want to be human anymore; he does not have the capacity to be completely human. He has gone to the point of no return when it comes to his humanity. Nezzera has started to realize this when Blaine did not feel anything anymore when taking the lives of people. Sure he can put on a great act of having a humanistic façade, but in real life it's all just fake showing. Nezzera just wants Kurt to love Blaine so Blaine won't have to not lose his humanity and not see the joy in life.

But Blaine can still be human. He just needed to be around two specific people. Nezzera and Kurt. Nezzera because she acts like his conscious and guides him towards humanity of having him understand himself, in a way, she acts like his mother. And Kurt because he holds Blaine's heart. The true feeling that has kept Blaine from snapping is his love for Kurt and with Kurt being by Blaine's side has Nezzera realized just how much human Blaine already has become. With Nezzera alone it won't be enough, which is why she needs Kurt.

However, Alberto prefers Blaine to not be human. He has a deep hatred for this world and for humanity. He will not like his next heir to develop even a small sense of humanity because if Alberto finds out, he will not hesitate to kill Kurt. For Alberto, he's trying to mold Blaine into what he thinks is the perfect heir for the mafia. An emotionless killer with no sense of humanity left, something that Nezzera has been trying to stop. After all it is her job to protect Blaine at all coast and if it ever were to come down to it, Nezzera will sacrifice her child to protect Blaine.

Blaine loves Kurt and has never stopped loving him no matter what. However there was one thing Nezzera was determined to prevent, whoever sees Blaine fight, whether they stand across him, besides him, or behind him, there is one reaction that they will have.

They will fear him.

They will be terrified of him.

Not because he would butcher his victims in a gruesome fashion.

That is not his style. He is an efficient and conservative killer.

They will fear him for the simple fact that he did not feel as he commit genocide.

Nezzera has seen this many times. People would fear someone who feels nothing and expresses nothing while killing than a person who expresses joy and happiness in the act of murder.

Nezzera knows that Blaine is not the most emotional and expressive person, but she fears that if Kurt ever sees Blaine fight having him show nothing might terrify Kurt. And if Kurt does become terrified of Blaine, then Blaine will get hurt emotionally then Nezzera will kill Kurt regardless of Blaine's feelings. Nezzera would rather have Blaine be emotionally sorrowful than knowing that the one he loves fears him because that was never his intention at all. If Kurt does not become scared of Blaine, then Nezzera did her job. With this in mind, Nezzera watched Kurt intently, waiting patiently for Kurt's answer.

"I didn't know you were so dangerous." Kurt said softly his eyes looking down.

"Then you are scared of me?" Blaine asked again, his voice monotone.

Hesitantly looking up Kurt bit his lips and whispered, "I don't even know you anymore Blaine."

' _That still doesn't mean that Kurt is scared of Blaine'_ Nezzera thought.

Blaine nodded and smiled. Getting up from the couch, Blaine walked over to Kurt and held out his hand. Kurt looked at his hand with questioning eyes.

"You are free to leave. I'll give back you clean clothes and lead you out." Blaine said gently.

Kurt looked surprised. He can leave. He can leave this place. But Kurt felt like he has more questions that needed to be answered.

"I-I still have more questions." Kurt said.

Blaine looked shocked and nodded his head before going back to sit next Nezzera.

"Ask away."

"What happened to the time when I first met you at the Lima Bean? What were you doing in Ohio?" Kurt asked.

"I needed to kill my father." Blaine said without hesitation.

Kurt gasped. Kurt thought Blaine's father died of lung cancer! Kurt could never imagine himself killing his own father. Just thought of killing someone you loved terrified Kurt.

"The lung cancer was simply a fake to cover up to clear my tracks. That's why I was in Ohio."

"Why? Why did you have to kill him?" Kurt asked.

"Because I need his tittle of being the Anderson lawyer to the mafia." Blaine explained.

"Your father knew that you were a part of the mafia?!" Kurt asked shocked that James would actually allow Blaine to marry into it.

"Yes. He congratulated me on marrying a woman saying that I finally became a man and that I made him proud. He didn't have to have a gay son anymore and just said that it was a phase. He was happy that I was marring a beautiful woman who came from money." Blaine said bitterly at remembering his father.

"What did you father do in the mafia?"

"He dealt with the legal matters like what can and cannot be imported and exported in our territory and stuff like property we needed to buy. However, on the outside we own a law firm called Anderson and Son, but I'm changing it to Anderson's Law Firm. I still have to deal with outside legal matters as well the mafias." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded. Anderson and Son Law Firm is a famous well known law firm in New York. It may even be the best in the state. To think Blaine was a part of that doesn't seem to surprise Kurt anymore.

"Then what about the time when you got beat up when you said you been robbed." Kurt said.

"Well, I came back from my final mission after killing Antonio Vitale. I planned on having you take me to your apartment so that Nezzera could erase your memory of me; however, that never seemed to happen." Blaine said.

"You killed Antonio Vitale?! But the news reported him being in a car crash! And you planned on having me taking you to my apartment?" Kurt asked and then remembered he almost had sex with Blaine! "Did you also plan on us having sex as well?"

"No." Blaine said immediately, "I simply planned on having you be knocked out. I never planned on that happening and I would never forcefully take you as well. I'm a true gentlemen even though I'm a part of the mafia."

"In the eight years you've been gone you've been murdering people and committing illegal crimes?"

"Essentially, yes." Blaine said.

Kurt just can't put any of this together. How could Blaine ever live such life?! Didn't he ever feel sad or angry at being in this mafia?! How could Blaine live that like? Just seeing Blaine, being forced to take someone's life, Kurt felt pity for Blaine.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Kurt said.

"You do not need to be sorry for me. I freely chose this life." Blaine said lightly, "I'll go grab your clothes. I had them washed so they'll be clean for you to wear." Blaine got up from the couch and left the dining room. After several seconds of silence, Nezzera looked at Kurt who looked like he was in an awkward position.

"What is your question?" Nezzera asked, Kurt looked surprised and bit his lip.

"Is that really Blaine's child?"

Nezzera looked surprised for a minute and rubbed her belly. With a small smile she nodded. "Yes, this is really Blaine's child." Kurt felt his heart clench in pain that Blaine's first child would be with Nezzera.

"Was it like a sperm donation?"

"No. Unfortunately we had to have sex. A sperm donation was not an opposition at the time." Nezzera explained.

"Oh." Kurt said with disappointment, why was he disappointed, Kurt had no idea. Was it because Blaine and Nezzera had sex? No, of course not. But why does Kurt feel this nagging in his heart?

"What is your next question?"

"How can he be so calm about killing people now?" Kurt asked, "When we were dating, he hated horror movies and couldn't stand them because they scared him and now he can just kill people without hesitation? What happened to him that made him like that? Why?" Kurt felt like there was a brick pushing down against his chest and it kept getting heavier every time he thought about Blaine killing people.

Nezzera sighed and knew what Kurt meant. "When Blaine first killed someone, there was fear and horror in his eyes. The person he killed haunted him for months and all Blaine could see in his sleep was their dead bodies." Nezzera paused remembering that day perfectly, "Blaine is never calm when he kills people. He may seem like he is, but he isn't. When Blaine is out on a mission, he shuts down those feelings, he suppresses them in ways you can't even imagine a human could. Being in this mafia causes people to change in the worse way possible. The insanity from what we have seen can break us to being so broken that we can never to fixed or even normal ever again. In a way, Blaine did have a choice on whether or not to join the mafia. However, if he didn't join he would have been dead."

Nezzera looked up and stared right into Kurt's eyes, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Understand this Kurt," she said, "Blaine is still your Blaine. You can have that good side of him, but in wanting that good side of him, you have to accept his dark side as well. His mafia side. You cannot simple want one thing without a consequence. So what will you chose?"

Kurt thought about it. It's true that he did want his old cheerful ex-boyfriend back, but to accept his mafia side? Kurt didn't think he could handle that. Kurt knows he can't handle that, but will it be worth it to see his real Blaine?

"I-" Kurt started.

"Nezzera!" Eli yelled walking into the room.

"What?" Nezzera asked annoyed.

"Grandfather wants to talk to you."

Nezzera looked surprised and nodded, excusing herself from the living room to get the call. Meanwhile Eli went and sat right back next to Kurt. Kurt looked at Eli with a bit of hate and jealousy. Inspecting Eli closer, he really was handsome; Kurt can see why Blaine would have sex with him. But that still didn't change the fact that this man was the man who broke them up.

"Top or bottom?" Eli asked.

"Top." Kurt said with confidence. Well, Kurt has been top for the past eight years anyways. After he and Blaine broke up, Kurt could never bottom again. The feeling of vulnerability of bottoming wasn't something Kurt liked anymore because it scared Kurt that he will get hurt again if he ever bottomed for someone. Even his boyfriend Mark has never toped him, but then again Mark was a bottom lover.

"Really? I would have never imagined you as a top." Eli said intrigued, "Nor can I ever imagine Blaine bottoming. When Blaine and I fucked he would always top. Ah, I remember it to well. The way his cock tastes, how it would still be hard after having mind blowing orgasms, how his dick feels inside of me when he ruthlessly pound me against anything and the feeling of when he comes in me. He was my best and most passionate sex friend." Eli sighed in fondness not ashamed that he is revealing his boner.

Kurt could taste a bitter feeling in his mouth. He really does not like Eli. Sure, Eli can brag about how amazing of a lover Blaine is, but Kurt had him first. They both lost their virginity together so that was something right? However, Kurt never did let Blaine come in him because he always wanted to be safe. But just knowing that Eli could let Blaine do that to him, Kurt felt like he was on the edge.

"How good was Blaine to you?" Eli purred before having a smack the back of his head. "Ouch" he moaned at Blaine resting his body against Blaine's as he sat on the couch with Blaine standing on the side.

"Enough Eli." Blaine scolded now rubbing Eli's head like he would with a dog or cat. Eli leaned in Blaine's touch purring with satisfaction at having Blaine's attention. Eli glanced at Kurt and smiled in pride, his face giving Kurt the message of, 'Jealous?'.

Blaine then handed Kurt his clean clothes. "Here." he said, "You can go back to your room and change. I'll call a taxi for you to get yourself home."

Kurt hesitantly took the clothes and looked back at Eli whose eyes are closed still enjoying Blaine's hand on top of his head and wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso hugging him.

"Actually, I don't know where my room is. Can you show me?" Kurt asked half lying and half telling the truth. It was true that he didn't know where his room was, but he knew what floor it was on.

Blaine smiled at him and nodded and had Eli let go of him to show Kurt to his room. "Follow me." Blaine said. Kurt looked back to see a pissed off Eli and grinned. Feeling confident Kurt purposely tripped over Eli's feet having Blaine immediately turn around to catch him. The feeling of Blaine's arm around Kurt felt so nostalgic for Kurt and he probably stayed in the position longer than needed. Kurt missed being wrapped in Blaine's arms. But then the thought of Blaine's hands has been covered in blood. The blood of people he has killed. Kurt felt himself shiver and got goosebumps.

"Careful." Blaine said letting Kurt balance himself. Kurt nodded his head and lightly smiled at Blaine. Blaine turned around and walked out of the living room with Kurt following right behind him. Turning around Kurt looked back to see Eli's face with pure jealousy, like his mouth was open! Yes, it may have been cliché to "accidently" trip over and land in his arms, but Kurt had to make his point which was Blaine has his first. Kurt gave Eli his confident smile before leaving the room. That'll teach Eli whose he's messing with.

After following Blaine up the stairs and to his room Kurt went in and took off his pajamas and put on his dare he say it, the same clothes he wore in the same week. After getting dressed Kurt styled his hair to be more presentable and walked out of his room to see Decim there.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Decim smiled and had Kurt follow him. "He is in the meeting with Nezzera."

"Oh. So they're talking to her grandfather?" Kurt questioned.

Decim personality seemed to dimmed, but he nodded and tightly smiled. "Yes. He said that it was an important call."

Kurt nodded and bit in the inside of his cheek. "Does it have to do with anything mafia related?"

Decim's shoulder tensed and hesitated to answer the question.

"Any time Nezzera's grandfather calls it is always mafia related, Kurt." Decim explained carefully.

"Then who is Nezzera's grandfather? Blaine said his name is Alberto Lupo, but surely that must be something like his pen name right?"

Decim stopped walking and looked back at Kurt looking at him directly in his eyes. "I am not permitted to reveal his identity. And it is safer for you not to know." Decim continued to walk until they reached the front doors of the apartment.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay and I wish you a safe return home Kurt. It was a pleasure to meet you." Decim said professionally bowing his head as he opened the door for Kurt.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before walking out. "Is Blaine not going to say goodbye?"

"I am sorry, but Blaine is still in his meeting. I do not even know what time he will be done. However may I offer you some advice?" Decim asked. Kurt nodded his head as Decim leaned close to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Come tonight on 10:50pm at pier 54." Decim said his voice low and sharp almost like he was going to kill with just his voice. Decim went back to his position and Kurt saw his face go from dead seriousness to happy again. Is this what Nezzera meant by not falling for his over happy personality that he's a psycho when he gets pissed off? Then yes, Decim is scary as shit.

Kurt looked at Decim with questioning eyes. "What?"

"It was a pleasure to have you as our guest; I hope you enjoyed your stay." Decim said with a bright smile gently pushing Kurt out of the door and closing the door to the apartment.

Kurt stood outside the apartment and felt to confused. Tonight at pier 52 an 10:50pm? What is going to happen there? Kurt slowly walked down the steps to get a better view of Blaine and Nezzera's apartment. On the outside, it really did look like a high class, rich apartments, but the people living in them are psychos.

Kurt got in the taxi that was waiting for him and he realized that he was on the Upper East Side! What the hell?! Kurt lived on the Upper West Side. Were they this close all along?! They were fucking living the opposite of each other all along! When the driver pulled up to his apartment Kurt pulled out his wallet to pay.

"No need. The man already paid me." the driver said as Kurt got out and thank him. Kurt went to his apartment and opened the door seeing everything was right in its place. Taking off his clothes Kurt stepped in a shower and washed himself to the bone. Just standing in the shower, Kurt thought about his conversation with Blaine and Nezzera and just thought about how his day went so far. It was just surprising for Kurt to be given all of this information. Kurt changed his clothes and went to do his long relaxing moisturizer routine. Then he proceeded to close his curtains and jumped into his already made bed. Kurt checked his phone seeing it was already 12:56pm already. Then Kurt noticed to see Mark already leaving him fifteen messages. Eight of them were calls and the other seven were texts. Not having the energy to respond, Kurt put his phone down on his nightstand and closed his eyes going back to sleep. Kurt felt to tired that sleeping sounded so nice.

" _Why would you send him away!" Kurt yelled._

" _Because he hurt you Kurt! I wasn't going to allow my best friend to get hurt again!" Rachel protested._

" _Yeah, but what happens if I actually wanted to talk to him huh?" Kurt asked._

" _He probably would have lied saying something like it wasn't important or that it didn't matter or something."_

" _You know what, I'm calling him." Kurt said grabbing his phone._

" _No!" Rachel said taking the phone away from Kurt and holding it hostage._

" _Rachel give me my goddamn phone back!" Kurt yelled chasing Rachel around their apartment._

" _No! You're going to get hurt again Kurt! As you best friend, I'm trying to prevent that! Why won't you listen to me?!"_

" _It's because I want an explanation as to why he cheated on me! And you can't dictate my life 24/7! Now give me my phone!" Kurt yelled finally grabbing it and yanking it out of Rachel's hand. Kurt quickly dialed Blaine's number in his phone and put it near his waiting for the ring._

" _I'm sorry. The number you have reached is no longer in service, please–" Kurt disconnected the line and fell on the couch._

" _See I told you Kurt! Blaine's only going to try and hurt you!" Rachel said._

" _Blaine changed his phone. His phone number is no longer in service." Kurt whispered as tears fell down his eyes._

" _Oh Kurt. Forget about him. He's not worth it!" Rachel said._

" _Yes, he is! He's worth it Rachel, he's worth it because I love him!" Kurt sobbed collapsing into her arms as she soothed him._

" _I-I love him." Kurt said clutching his chest in pain. He missed Blaine so much already and now he's really gone._

Kurt woke up with tears in his eyes. Was he crying? Looking out the window he saw that it was already night time. Picking up his phone, Kurt saw that it was 9:30pm meaning he slept all day. Well he did have his now most mined blowing day. If this would have happened to anyone, it would be mined blowing. Wiping the tears away Kurt relaxed himself.

" _10:50pm at pier 54."_

Decim's words haunted Kurt. Kurt looked at his phone again saying it was now 9:33pm. Kurt bit his lip in agony. What was going to happen at pier 54? Was Blaine going to be there? Why did Decim want Kurt to go there? Questions haunted Kurt as the time slowly went by and Kurt continued to debate with himself whether or not he should go.

If it's going to be dangerous then fuck it, like come on! Anything a part of the mafia if fucking dangerous! But the thought of Decim telling this to Kurt continued to baffle Kurt to no end. Kurt got out of bed and put on his non-fashionable clothes of black and sneakers. Already regretting his decision Kurt got into a taxi and asked him to stop him off a block away to a more public place so it won't look sketchy. Oh God was Kurt regretting this, but somehow he just felt compelled to do this.

Walking to pier 54 Kurt looked at his phone seeing it was 10:47pm. Now or never. Kurt slowly walked around the dark place seeing an old ruined factory building. Well this really doesn't seem to look sketchy at all. Note the sarcasm.

Kurt quickly and silently walked around, regretting that he was here. Dread continued to wash over Kurt until he finally realized something.

' _What happens if I die tonight?'_ Never in Kurt's life has he ever thought about dying on a certain day or at a certain time. This was defiantly not something he even considered in his list of possibilities! God he shouldn't have come here! He didn't want to get killed and then have his corpse be stuck here! Kurt tried to move his feet to back, but his legs won't seem to listen and continued to walk and hide behind metal boxes.

"It's an honor to finally meet you and congratulations of being the next head of the Lupo Mafia. It is a proud tittle to be given." Said a voice catching Kurt's attention as he crouched down, hiding several feet away. Kurt peaked behind the metal box and saw four black cars. Three of them seemed to belong to the man who was wearing white clothes and a cigar in his mouth. The next person who got out of Decim as he opened the door for Blaine to get out from. Kurt's breath hitched as he saw Blaine with an emotionless face wearing nothing but black, along with Decim. Kurt then noticed how the other man had twelve more men on his side than Blaine's who only had one.

Blaine friendly smiled at the man and shook his hand. "Mr. Yu it's great to see you again and thank you for your praise." Blaine said with a friendly voice.

Kurt saw them both shake hands and giving each other friendly smiles. _'Are you friends?'_ Kurt thought.

"Have you considered my offer yet Mr. Yu?" Blaine asked getting straight to the point his friendly behavior completely disappeared to his serious mafia leader one.

"You see Alpha Lupo, with such a big offer we need more time to consider this." Mr. Yu said carefully looking at Blaine's emotionless eyes.

"Sorry, can't allow that," Blaine said, "I said I'd give you one more day. That's all the time we have."

"But Alpha, you don't get it. Us coming here was already an unpopular decision for my people. Having you make us give you an answer so suddenly is going to make people snap." Mr. Yu said defensively.

"We need to get them used to the idea first," Mr. Yu's assistance explained, "They won't be happy either way, but if we can at least make them understand–"

"What's the big rush anyways?! You can't afford to walk away from this either. You need us just as much as we need you." said another one of Yu's men.

Blaine shook his head. "That's why I'm telling you, we just don't have any more time."

Mr. Yu and his men paused in confusion. What was the Alpha saying?

Blaine turned around to Decim. "How long as it taken for them to track me down each time?"

"From my observation, about a week." Decim answered.

"Right." Blaine held out his fists. As he spoke he began raising his fingers one at a time. "It took us one day to find a place to meet. It took us roughly another day to track your location. It took yet another day for our message to reach you. It took two days for you to consider our offer and arrive here. And then I gave you one more day to deliberate."

Blaine had six fingers up now. Mr. Yu held his breath.

"Oh and we waited here one day before sending our offer." Seven fingers, "So you see, I really need an answer today. They could come at any time."

"Y-y-you planned this?" Mr. Yu asked amazing by this next Lupo mafia heir. The Lupo mafia holds the title for being the wickedest of all, the darkest of all, the cruelest of all, the smartest of all. To know that this man, the next heir, will put the Lupo mafia on a whole other level just amazed Mr. Yu, but also made him fearful as well because what will this man do to those who cross him? Alberto sure did choose one hell of a person to go beyond the Lupo expectations to a whole new scale. A scale that Mr. Yu thought wasn't even possible to exist until today.

Blaine shrugged. "I had a lot of time to think."

Mr. Yu hesitated to give out his answer and he and his men discussed it as to whether or not to take this offer or not.

"You have two minutes to decide." Blaine said bored.

"Y-you can't just force us to decide like this!" cried the assistant.

"I'm not forcing anything. You've already decided, haven't you? You're just worried how people are going to react. Besides, a leader needs to be able to make split-second decisions. There's no time for democracy in the middle of war. Sometimes that means you'll make bad decisions, and you'll take shit for it, but you still need to make them." Blaine said showing everyone how a true leader should look like, "Well?"

Mr. Yu hesitated. He was right. They had already decided. But it was hard not to consider the consequences. After all, if they agree to this offer, Mr. Yu and his people may be selling their souls to the devil himself. But just looking at this next heir, Mr. Yu can tell that he's much worse than Alberto.

"Fuck you!" yelled one of the men taking out his gun to shoot.

 _ **BANG!**_

The men fell down dead before he could even put his finger on the trigger. Blaine looked at the dead man slowly bleeding, the man he did not hesitate to kill. Looking up Blaine raised his gun pointing it at Mr. Yu and his men.

Fear struck Mr. Yu as his instincts tell him to run and get away from here as far as possible. Mr. Yu cried in fear and tried getting in the car to drive away leaving his men behind before hearing another bang.

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

Four gunshots were fired. Mr. Yu turned on his engine and tried to get the car started and pressed down on the peddles, but the car, it won't move! The tires got shot! Mr. Yu got out of the car and started to run towards the old factory to hide.

"Why must they always run?" Blaine asked as he advanced to his targets. Blaine didn't bother to look at three dead bodies on the ground. Blaine gave his gun to Decim who took it and gave Blaine his proper gun for killing that was fully loaded with ammo. Taking the two guns in his hands Blaine pointed at the rest of his targets who were paralyzed in fear.

"Decim," Blaine said, "Remove of the bodies after I'm done." Decim bowed his head and nodded as Blaine walked over the dead corpse not giving them any thoughts as he stepped on an arm hearing the painful bone crunch.

"M-monster!" cried a man who was pointing his gun at Blaine. But the man was shaking in fear, he couldn't pull the trigger! And Blaine took no time at all to point his gun at the man and shot him in the head seeing him collapse. The remaining people of Mr. Yu's men all cried in terror and all started to run after their boss.

In Blaine's eyes, running from him was useless. He will, one way or another, catch them and kill them. By running, they were just delaying their inevitable deaths.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder why people always try their hardest to delay the inevitable. The inevitable is called the inevitable for the simple reason that it can never be avoided, that it would happen no matter what. Delaying inevitable is pointless and a waste of energy.

That is why in this world, there is only one truth that cannot be changed.

That truth is death. Everybody and everything would one day be turned into nothing. And unfortunately for his targets, their death was him. He could not fathom why they couldn't just stand in front of him and accept their death.

Why do they struggle so hard?

Blaine looked at every one within his line of sight stoically before casually, slowly raising his two guns in both hands. He took aim before pulling the trigger. Every single target that he saw he pulled the trigger for each and everyone one of them. So they all got a single bullet shot behind their backs.

The moment Blaine squeezed the trigger, several of his targets collapsed to the ground, dead, their heads no occupying their bodies. The injuries from the bodies now looked like they were suggested that their heads were ripped off, blasted off, cut off or even bitten off. This was always the gun Blaine used when he was engaged in combat. This gun was like no other gun because Nezzera invented it for him. The gun was water and fire proof, meaning that if you try to throw it in the water it will still work and if you try to burn it will be impossible. The bullets were also different from an average bullet as well. Inside the bullets were tiny little bombs. Once the bullets made contact to their targets they will explode. For Blaine, when the bullet gets inside his targets they will explode the whole body from inside out. Leaving nothing but an intact head, intestines spread everywhere and blood.

Blaine heard feet noises from behind him and turned around to point his gun at the person's chest that held a knife in their hands.

 _ **BANG!**_

Blaine watched as the man's body exploded in front of him blood flying everywhere and even landing on Blaine's face and clothes. The body fell down on the floor with the sound of the knife as well. Everybody within Blaine's sight was his target, and thus they will die. It is as simple as that.

"As amazing as ever Blaine." Decim said with a smile handing Blaine a handkerchief. Blaine took it and wiped his face of the blood.

"I am the next heir of the Lupo mafia. It is only natural for me to show the world to not betray us like Mr. Yu did. Honesty, did he not think that I wouldn't have noticed the smuggling that was going down on our territory. What an idiot he was." Blaine said looking back at and seeing Mr. Yu dead corpses.

"You still did an amazing job even with your injury." Decim said.

"Nezzera re-stitched my wound and gave me pills to heal up my wound faster, by tomorrow it will no longer be there." Blaine said stepping on the intestines and bones not seeming bothered by the sounds of squishy and cracking bones.

"Clean this up Decim." Blaine ordered.

"And where are you going?" Decim asked.

"Home. Nezzera said she needed to talk to me about something Alberto told her." Blaine said getting in the car and driving away.

A few feet away stood Kurt. Kurt whose eyes could not believe what he just saw. The people who were just alive a half an hour ago were dead, they're bodies disheveled. They were now dead. Blaine killed them. Blaine whose eyes held no emotion when taking their lives. Kurt just sat there the whole time. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could even close his eyes at the scene before. He just watched people get killed for the first time in his life. Kurt felt himself get nauseas and threw himself in a corner to puke.

"Blargh!" Kurt puked. Kurt remembered the dead bodies, the pungent smell of blood and death, the sight of the intestines. Kurt puked again and again and again, until he felt like there was nothing left to vomit out. The vivid memory of just seeing heads rolling around on the ground and people's faces stoned with pain.

How can Blaine do such a thing?! How did he not feel any emotions for that?! Kurt felt his eye sight blur as tears poured down his cheeks. Is this really who Blaine is now? Tears fell down Kurt's eyes mixing in his with vomit.

Kurt sat back and wiped his tears away trying to get rid of the images before him. What terrified Kurt the most was not the sight of the dead bodies, but just the look on Blaine's face. The face of no regrets in taking a person's life the cold eyes were haunting Kurt's head. He just couldn't get those imagines out of his dead!

"So what did you think?"

Kurt shrieked in fear and tried to crawl away. Looking back Kurt saw that it was Decim standing over him. Feeling panicked that Decim could kill him; Kurt hugged his knees and cried harder.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you." Decim said crouching down to get at eye level with Kurt. Kurt looked up and saw Decim's eyes soften.

"Blaine promised you no harm will ever come to you. As his right hand man, I must follow his promises." Decim said holding out his hand. Kurt didn't take it, but got up by himself just fine.

"Is this why you told me to come here? To see Blaine murder innocent people?!" Kurt asked tears still falling down his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you allow me to see something so horrible? They didn't deserve to die!"

"You know nothing of them Kurt. The person who Blaine just killed was the leader of human sex trafficking around the world. Mr. Yu was smuggling kidnaped children, preteens, and teenagers into New York Harbor that is the Lupo mafia territory. Mr. Yu would sell them off as they would get raped, abused, and killed. By killing Mr. Yu, Blaine put the Lupo's name over Mr. Yu's territory claiming it as property of the mafia. So now Blaine is the leader of the number one business of human sex trafficking in the whole world and for those who oppose him will die. They were not innocent people Kurt and they deserved to die for the crimes they have committed." Decim explained harshly.

"Is that Blaine's justification for why they should die?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's mine." Decim said without hesitation.

"Then why–"

"Because I am a victim of the human sex trafficking." Decim said, "I was kidnapped by those people when I was five and at the age of nine, I was rapped four hundred and thirteen times. I was sold and resold countless time, being forced to do sexual activities with multiple people getting various AIDS and STDS, all of the worse imaginable sexual transmitted diseases and it wasn't until I was fourteen that I was finally free. The person who killed my rapists, the person who offered me a home, food, a meaning for just living was Blaine. Never in my eight years of being with Blaine has he ever harmed me. I mean look at me. Everyone that I have ever met has always found me attractive, Blaine, Nezzera, Eli, even you. When I first joined the mafia, Blaine was the person who helped me. He's the person who has made me become the youngest top three Beta in the Lupo mafia. I owe Blaine my life from saving me from my hell. This is the justice that Blaine does in the mafia. You may see it as killing and murdering of innocent people, but I see it as justice of those who were just like me. Broken people who don't have anyone to rely on that even death sees us as nuisance to take us with them."

Kurt was speechless at Decim's outburst. Never in a millions years did Kurt ever thought that Blaine was doing justice. But now, Kurt felt confused. Yes, Blaine killed people to save other people, but that still doesn't change the fact that he killed people in cold blood.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kurt said to Decim.

"It's fine. The only people I ever need in my life are Blaine, Nezzera, and Eli."

"Eli?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Eli may be an ass at first, but he's a great friend. Bond and trust are the soul essentials in the mafia. The trusts we share are so strong that we rely on each other to survive in this sick world." Decim said.

Kurt nodded kind of understanding. Kurt knew what it was like to have trust in people and to share strong bonds, but the level of depth that Decim and everyone else has, is something that Kurt will never understand.

"Keep this in mind Kurt; Blaine has never done anything wrong." Decim said seriously. Kurt nodded his head not understanding what Decim meant by that.

…..

 **Present Time**

 **(A week later and a half)**

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Hello? Dad why are you calling me? Are you okay?" Kurt asked just waking up.

" _Kurt, Thomas is gone!"_ Burt said.

"Gone? What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked rolling next to Mark and snuggled in his arms, lightly kissing his bare chest.

" _Gone as in, he disappeared!"_

"Okay, how long as he been gone?"

" _A week ago he called in sick and we've haven't heard from him since. I'm worried about him Kurt. Ever since Blaine's wife came to the shop, things started to cause trouble."_

"What kind of trouble?" Kurt yawned.

" _Everyone in the shop thinks that she has something to do with it! And my gut feelings tell me so too."_

"Did you go to Thomas's place and see if he's still there? Maybe he's really sick and has been sleeping?" Kurt suggested to his dad seeing Mark slowly breathe in and out.

" _I've already been to his place and guess what! It's clean like nobody has ever lived there before!"_

"Maybe he moved?"

" _He wouldn't move without telling me! Kurt do you think Blaine has something to do with this?"_

Kurt hesitated on answering not sure if Blaine did have anything to do with the disappearance of Thomas.

"I'm not sure dad, it's not like I've been talking to Blaine." Kurt lied feeling nervous.

" _I drove to his house to see if his wife is there, but she wasn't. I want to know why his wife wants Thomas because ever since she showed up he all the sudden disappeared."_ Burt said pissed off, before Kurt could stop him, Burt hanged up the phone.

"Shit." Kurt said putting his phone back on the night stand. Kurt lied back down on his bed and just stared at his bedroom ceiling. Turning his head, Kurt saw his fiancée's camera. Picking it up, Kurt scrolled throw the pictures that Mark has taken. Kurt smiled when it was pictures of him or them together doing something. Kurt continued to scroll through the pictures until one caught his eye. Kurt held in his breath and felt his hands shake a little. The picture was of Decim in a black suit walking down the streets of New York.

' _Why would Mark have a picture of Decim?'_ Kurt thought flipping the next picture and seeing it was again of Decim entering a store. Kurt checked the day this picture was taken and felt his heart beat fast. The picture was taken the day that Mark said he was California.

' _Why would he lie about his? Is Mark a part of the mafia? Does he know Decim is a part of the mafia?'_ Kurt thoughts raced throw his head. Kurt got out of bed and got dressed in his designer clothes and got ready to have a fight with his now fiancée. Kurt took his pillow and hit Mark with it repeatedly to wake him up.

"Ouch! What the hell Kurt! What's the matter with you?!" Mark yelled sitting up on the bed and seeing his very looking angry fiancée.

"Why did you lie about being in California?!" Kurt yelled.

"Lie? I wasn't lying about being in California." Mark said.

"Yes you did! Because I found a photo that you took the day you were supposedly in California in New York!" Kurt yelled.

Mark looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I-I can explain."

"You better." Kurt said darkly.

"He's my model for a photo-shoot."

"Stop lying to me Mark!" Kurt yelled hitting Mark with a pillow.

"Okay, okay!" Mark said, "I- this, this man is called Decim Wilson and I think he may be a part of the Lupo mafia."

Kurt's eyes widen. So Mark doesn't know Decim, but he's been following him. Kurt remembered something that Mark said a few months ago about how no had a single picture of anyone a part of the Lupo mafia.

"What makes you so sure that he's a part of the mafia?" Kurt asked feeling scared.

"Well I-I can't really explain that." Mark stuttered.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you can." Kurt said annoyed.

"Okay. One day I was out in the city taking pictures and I saw him. At first I was baffled by his beauty and thought he was a model or something. I decided to take a picture of him while he was talking on the phone, until I heard him say something like, 'The Lupo mafia needs this'." Mark answered truthfully.

Kurt was shocked by Mark's answer. He's been stalking Decim all because of a single conversation over the phone?

"Mark you can't just stalk people like this!" Kurt said, "You're invading their privacy! And you think that he's a part of the mafia all because of a single phone call?"

"I know he's a part of the mafia Kurt! I just need more proof! Soon I'll be famous for taking a picture of the first person to be a part of the Lupo mafia." Mark said.

"Why are you so obsessed with the Lupo Mafia then?! They're dangerous people Mark! And I don't want my new fiancée to die all because of this obsession!" Kurt yelled.

"It's not an obsession! All I need is more proof to reveal they're a part of the mafia! Do you know how much shit loads of money I can get from just selling one picture? Kurt we can buy everything we have ever wanted with just selling one picture! Imagine the life we can be living!" Mark said.

"I don't care about money! My salary is perfectly fine for the both of us and so is yours! We're not in a financial problem!" Kurt said in rage.

"Well what's wrong with wanting to have more money huh?! Your salary is higher than mine so you wouldn't know what it's like to struggle to make a good money Kurt!" Mark bite back.

"Oh my god, is this what's it's about? You're jealous that I make more money than you?! Mark, I love you. I don't care who makes more money because I'm not greedy for money!" Kurt said.

"Well if you don't care about who makes more money then why are you opposing on me selling a fucking picture?!"

"Because I don't want to you end up dead! What happens if he really is a part of the mafia?! What happens if you get caught and they kill you! Have you ever thought about that?!"

"Just fucking let me do my job then! God I never knew you could be such a fucking bitch!" Mark yelled causing Kurt to stop yelling.

"Kurt, I-I I'm sorry." Mark apologized after realizing what he just said. Kurt back up feeling tears swell in his eyes and dropped the camera and grabbed his phone and walked out of his apartment hearing Mark yelling for him to wait. Kurt stormed out of his apartment building and got into a taxi to go to the Upper East Side to fucking yell at Blaine for ruining his relationship with his fiancée. Kurt was just so done with hearing about the Lupo mafia. First it dragged Blaine to become a cold heartless killer and then Mark's obsession with it? Kurt is not going to allow his fiancée get messed up with the mafia.

…..

Being a part of an Italian Mafia for eight years there is only three things Blaine has learned.

 _Number one_ : Never hesitate to shoot someone who looks like a threat.

When on a mission, you can never know who a threat about be. The scares on Blaine's body were his fault for letting his guard down around people who tried to kill him.

 _Number two_ : Never let the insanity overtake your mind.

The Lupo mafia has an abyss. Getting close to the abyss can make someone go mentally insane. It can take over a person's mind so quickly or slowly that a person will never be able to find out. And so far Blaine has done a good job at keeping his sane mind intact, and he plans on keeping it that way.

 _Number three_ : Never lie. It will only cause death.

This was one of the hardest rules Blaine has ever learned in the mafia. One of the most significant things that Blaine has taught himself is to never tell a lie. And believe him that it's harder than it looks. Lies can be seen and detected, even if one is an adept liar, a lie can be discerned using carious means. Honesty, however, is a different case; people often times denied the truth for it is convenient for them. That is human nature, a nature that is considered a defense mechanism for human beings. That is why the truth is much more dangerous than lies. That is why Blaine always tells the truth. Even when deceiving or manipulating his targets, he always tells the truth, it just the matter of organizing and bending the truth so that it can be of his convenient.

Strangely though, it was similar to what Blaine's father taught him when he just became a lawyer.

' _All lies are based on truth. Do you want to know the trick to tell a good lie? It's very simple; stick as many truths into it as you can. Never tell an outright lie, especially if you're an honest person. One whole lie will only lead to another and before you know it, you'll entangle in a wed that you won't be able to talk yourself out of. Always stick to half-truths whenever you need to lie.'_

However, for the first time in Blaine's life has he become stuck in a situation he has never even thought could even exist. Here is Kurt and Alberto standing in the same room.

…..

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 7 Part III

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A REALLY LONG TIME! Life has kept me so busy that I just didn't have time to write and then I went through a period of losing my inspiration to write, but I'm back and ready to start! Also I'm so sorry for the short chapter as well! I promise chapter 8 is going to be longer!

…

 **Chapter 7 Part III**

 **(Continued)**

"When did this rebellion start?"

"Five and a half years ago, almost six."

"So they've been keeping quiet, plaining for the perfect chance to strike. Damn pests." Alberto said with hatred. How dare his subordinates rebel against him! Once he finds out who they are, he will slowly and publicly kill them to remind everyone else for those who do not obey his rules.

"Do not worry Alberto. Please, leave it to me. You do not need to worry yourself with such nuisances." Blaine responded calmly.

Alberto sighed frustratingly. He has mad. No. He was livid. The mafia was his kingdom, his domain how dare insolent fools even try to rebel against him. Do they even know who they are up against?! Alberto clenched his hand from where he was sitting on a couch. Looking at his granddaughter Alberto petted her head having his hand run through her long silky light brown hair.

"When is he due?" he asked calmly, suppressing the rage he feels.

"One months, one week, and three days." Nezzera responded softly avoiding her gaze at her grandfather.

Alberto nodded his head and gently kissed Nezzera's head. "Our meeting is adjured. I expect a report on this investigation in two weeks."

Blaine nodded and went to open the door for him. Alberto gave out his hand for Nezzera who took it as he kissed her forehead. Nezzera curtsied to Alberto in her well fitted maroon dress. Alberto put his hand on her stomach and caressed her baby bump. Alberto smiled at Nezzera and Blaine's son and walked out of the room. Blaine led Alberto down the stairs of their apartment and stopped to shake hands with Alberto.

"I wish you a good day Alberto." Blaine said respectfully and opened the door to see none other than Kurt.

Blaine instantly felt his nerves rise because all Blaine can now think about was trying to not let Alberto kill Kurt on the spot because Alberto is crazy enough to actually do that. Blaine kept his breathing even, not letting a single breathe hitch at the moment before him.

"Nipote che è questo?" (Nephew who is this?) Alberto asked in Italian staring at Kurt in delight with a friendly smile seeing Kurt had no idea what he was even saying. Blaine can see the curious eyes in Alberto and hated that look, the look that Alberto always gets when he sees a new toy to play with.

"Egli è il nuovo stilista di moda di Nezzera. Lei vuole che lui per far I vestiti per lei e nostro figlio. Ha un appuntamento con lie." _(He is Nezzera's new fashion designer. She wants him to make clothes for her and our son. He has an appointment with her)_ Blaine responded. Here is a perfect example of Blaine's third rule; never tell a lie. Here, Blaine says the truth about Kurt being a fashion designer and how Nezzera does want a person to make clothes for her and their son, however, Kurt just wasn't the person who Nezzera was talking about. That is the lie.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alberto smiled holding out his hand. Kurt seemed surprised by this action and took Alberto's hand to shake it as well.

"Hello. Pleasure's all mine." Kurt said.

"Who might you be?" Alberto asked.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel? Well it is very nice to meet you." Alberto said and turned to Blaine who kept a neutral calm face. Alberto took Blaine's shoulder and kissed both of his cheeks like he now always do when they part. Ablerto cupped Blaine's cheek and smiled at him.

"Arrivederci nipote. Chiamami quando è Nat oil piccolo lupo." _(Goodbye nephew. Call me when the little wolf is born)_ Alberto said putting on his fedora as walking down the stairs. Blaine smiled and waved his hand a little.

"Addio Alberto _._ " _(Farewell Alberto)_ Blaine said standing there and seeing Alberto get in his car and driving off. Blaine felt his nerves rise up, but kept his calm demeanor. Blaine waited until he knew Alberto could no longer see them when he took the left turn.

When Kurt first got to Blaine's apartment, the first thing he didn't except to see was Alberto Bianchi, the United States senator of New York. The second thing he didn't expect to see was him kissing Blaine's cheeks and speaking to him in Italian. The only words Kurt picked up was, 'Nezzera', 'Lupo', Addio', and 'Alberto'. Kurt saw Alberto leave and get into his car before driving off. Before Kurt could understood from what was happening, Blaine pulled Kurt into his apartment and slammed him against the wall with the door closing with a loud bang.

"What the hell are you doing here Kurt?!" Blaine yelled in fury.

Kurt's eyes widen at Blaine's anger. Blaine looked so mad that Kurt never knew Blaine could even get this mad before.

"I-"

"Do you how dangerous that was?! Do you know what could have happened to you! God Kurt, I thought you were smarter than this, but it turns out that you're just fucking stupid!" Blaine yelled at Kurt fiercely gripping his shoulders. Kurt winced at the amount of pain of Blaine's grip only get to have them get tighter.

"Blaine, why are you yelling?" Nezzera asked coming down the stairs along with Eli and Decim. Everyone stopped, suppressed to Kurt here.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Decim asked putting a hand on Blaine arm to have him let go of Kurt.

"I want you to erase my fiancée's memories on everything about the Lupo mafia related out of his mind." Kurt said causing everyone's eyes to get wide.

"Shit, who would actually want to marry you?" Eli asked getting a slap from the back of his head from Nezzera.

"Ouch! Aggressive aren't we?" Eli yelled before hugging Blaine's arm like a child, "Blainey, Nezze hit me! You have to punish her!"

Blaine shot Nezzera an annoyed look to which she responded the same look back. Blaine sighed and rubbed Eli's head to sooth the pain from Nezzera's slap.

"She's pregnant. She can do whatever she wants." Blaine said causing Eli's mouth to drop.

"B-but Blainey! She hurt me!" Eli wined.

"And rude remarks are not allowed to be spoken to when guests are here." Blaine said flicking Eli's forehead causing Eli to gasp.

"What was that for?!" Eli wined. To anyone he would look like a four year old whose parents were scolding him, but to everyone else, this is actually common.

"That was for your rude behavior and your childish actions." Blaine said. Eli pouted and walked over to Decim who opened up his arms for Eli as Eli hugged Decim.

"Kurt," Nezzera said breaking up the side tract conversation, "I'm sorry, but I cannot do it."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because it isn't a simple process. Nezzera will have to search his entire brain to find his memories storing anything related to the mafia. It could take weeks to months to even years. All depending on when he first have heard of them." Decim said causing Kurt's mouth to drop.

"But you wanted to get rid of my memories of Blaine wouldn't that have just as long as erasing Mark's memories?!"

"No because she actually has a reference of where to start looking. Since she doesn't know Mark's history, she doesn't know where start looking." Blaine explained, "Look Kurt, just go home and forget about us. Forget about the Lupo Mafia, for about what you've seen and heard." Blaine gave Kurt his stern face and Kurt backed away from Blaine a bit.

"But I can't forget about it if my fiancée is just fucking obsessed with the mafia!" Kurt exclaimed, "We just got into an argument today over a picture of Decim because Mark claims that he's in the mafia!"

Everyone's attention is now serious and looking at Kurt.

"He was a picture of Decim?" Blaine growled lowly, "You're fiancée has been stalking Decim by taking pictures of him. Does he plan on proving that Decim is a part of the mafia and sell those pictures?"

Kurt nodded yes to Blaine's questions. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because this is a serious issue Kurt," Blaine said walking away from Kurt and to the living room, "Mark will not only get killed if he continues this, but the mafia may also get attacked."

"What do you plan on doing then?" Eli asked seriously his childish personality completely gone.

"Nezzera you bring Mark here and investigate his brain. I want everything that he knows down on record. He may be keeping more than just pictures; he may also be storing or hiding something. Mark may be posing as a threat to the mafia if he continues doing what he is doing. And before anyone can find out we need to get him first," Blaine ordered, "Decim I want you to investigate Mark; his childhood, family, friends, apartment, anything, even the slightest thing that has his name on it. I want a full bio on him. Anything in his personal life, apartment, storage unit, bring it here. And Eli, I want you to make sure no one else knows about Mark. If anyone outside of this group knows about him and the mafia kill them."

Everyone nodded their heads understanding their order while Kurt looked like he was going to protest.

"No!" Kurt said, "I'm not going to have my fiancée become a lab experiment."

"Kurt," Nezzera said, "Look, you may not like it here, but we're actually killing two birds with one stone. First I find out all the information Mark knows about the mafia then I'll erase his memory. It will be beneficial for the both of us. We get the information we need and I will erase Mark's memory of anything about the mafia so that he will stop looking into it. Eli and Decim are merely helping you by protecting Mark from any other danger he may be in that he doesn't know about."

Kurt nodded understanding what Nezzera is saying. It is true, that they will get their information from Mark knows about and that Kurt gets to protect Mark from his obsession over the mafia. But there is an unsettling feeling that Kurt feels in his stomach.

"How long will the process take?"

"About one to two months at most." Nezzera said.

"O-one to two months?! That's too long! What will happen about his job? His life? He can't just disappear for a month." Kurt said.

"Don't worry Kurt, we will handle everything. You do not need to be concerned about anything." Decim said.

"But-"

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Kurt felt his phone go off and took it out of his pocket seeing it was his dad calling. Kurt looked back at everyone who seemed to look away allowing Kurt to some privacy. Kurt hit the answer button and greeted his dad.

"Hey dad." Kurt said.

" _Kurt I still can't found Thomas!"_ Burt said in stress.

"Dad, you shouldn't be stressed right now. You heart can't take it." Kurt asked.

" _I looked everywhere for him in all of god damn Ohio! Don't you find it weird that once Blaine's wife asked where he was, Thomas disappeared?"_ Burt asked.

"I-I don't know dad. I think you're over thinking this." Kurt said.

" _I'm going to the police about this because he's now a missing person."_ Burt said hanging up on Kurt before Kurt could stop him.

Kurt looked at everyone who pretended not to listen to their conversation. "Can you tell me why you were in Ohio Nezzera recently?"

Nezzera didn't seem that surprised by his question and merely sighed. "I'm presuming it's about Thomas?"

Kurt nodded. Nezzera looked at Blaine asking for permission to tell Kurt. Blaine merely just walked up to Nezzera and patted her head like a father would to his child.

"You do not need permission from me every time Nezzera." Blaine said softly seeing Nezzera nod.

"I kidnapped Thomas." Nezzera said simply causing Kurt to not even be shocked anymore. From all of the things he has heard so far, this has to be the less shocking thing.

"Why? What would the mafia have to do with Thomas?" Kurt questioned.

"Well for starters, Thomas isn't his real name." Nezzera said, "His real name is Scott Everdeen and he's a gene holder."

"Gene holder? What is that?" Kurt asked.

"It is exactly as it sound like, a gene holder is a person who carries a rare and special gene in their DNA that it isn't even known by the world. Haven't you ever wondered how people, especially children, become prodigies at everything?" Nezzera asked as Kurt shook his head.

"Well when a parent has one of those special genes in their DNA that is passed to the children making them abnormal to an average child. However, this gene is a recessive gene so not all children are born with it. With this rare gene in the DNA people have been experimenting by having two gene holders make a baby to see what the baby's DNA code is. When you make two gene holders have a baby their child will almost become superhuman. Which is why I kidnaped Scott because he is the second generation of being a gene holder. Children born from two gene holders have a higher chance of dying during pregnancies. For example when a mother has a miscarriage, the gene of the baby forming inside of her cannot find a genetic code for the baby so it gives up and dies. This is why gene holders are rare and hard to come by, especially when you are a second generation gene holder." Nezzera explained.

After hearing Nezzera Kurt is amazed by this. Gene holders? People with rare DNA codes can produce prodigies' almost superhuman people?! How is that even possible?!

"Then what are you going to do to Tho- I mean Scott?" Kurt asked.

"After I give birth to Dominic, I will have to have another child with Scott." Nezzera said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because grandfather ordered it." Eli said angrily.

"So that you'll produce a prodigy baby?" Kurt asked.

"No," Nezzera said, "I'm a third generation gene holder, making my grandfather a second generation gene holder and his grandfather the first generation gene holder. Never in history has there ever been a second and third generation gene holder to produce a child. That is what my grandfather is aiming for. He wants to see if the baby will really become a real superhuman because then he can use it for his own personal gain. The older then generation, the rarer the next generation will be."

Kurt gasped. Her grandfather wants Nezzera to have a baby with a stranger all based on the possibility of having a superhuman child and then abusing them?! That is sick. Kurt would have never guessed that Nezzera was a gene holder, but it did make some sense as to how she seems to be so smart. Like she invented a fucking machine or something to erase a person's memory! That's insane!

"Bet I guess that you didn't know that Blaine is a first generation gene holder?" Nezzera asked with a smirk.

Kurt looked at Blaine who seemed pretty calm about it. "You're a gene holder?!" Kurt asked shocked. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, my mother carried the recessive gene making me born with a rare DNA genetic code." Blaine said rubbing Nezzera's stomach.

"Then your child?" Kurt asked seeing the two parents adore their son.

"He will be fourth generation because he is born with two parents who have the gene." Blaine explained.

"Wow." Kurt said amazed, "Is Eli also a gene holder?"

"Yes. Eli is a gene holder, though his skills are different from mine." Nezzera said looking at Eli who still hugging Decim.

"Skills?" Kurt questioned.

Nezzera nodded, her eyes holding a deep sense of sadness. "Children born in the mafia are not born out of love and warmth. We are raised to be perfect. Or in other words we are born as tools to benefit the mafia. Our entire existence is solely for the mafia, anything else would be considered irrelevant. I guess you can say we're not even human. We are merely just puppets to be used and disposed off."

Kurt looked around the room and saw that everyone's eyes were laced with grief, sorrow, pain and burden? Kurt wanted to ask more questions about this, but didn't know how to ask it if he knew it was going to be painful for them. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw his eyes staring at Eli with guilt.

"So when a child is born in the mafia, they are specifically programed with a special skill," Nezzera continued, "In my case, I was born with the ability to create."

"Create?"

"Yes. My grandfather wanted a person in the mafia to have a mind who can create the impossible, like how I am able to invent a machine to erase a person's memory, along with various other things as well. My brain can understand mass amounts of information that a normal human being cannot and my purpose in the mafia is to create weapons or anything that grandfather ever so desires." Nezzera explained her eyes showing hatred.

Kurt stood there shocked. He could never imagine being born just to be used, to be a play-thing for another person's pleasure. That is sick! People's lives shouldn't be used just for a game.

"That's horrible." Kurt whispered feeling pity for Nezzera and Eli. Kurt wondered what kind of life Nezzera and Eli had if their grandfather only made their life have one purpose. The Lupo mafia, a mysterious mafia that hides in the darkness of New York City.

"The only person in our group who is not a gene holder is Decim." Nezzera said as Decim looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Tell me Kurt, how many people do you think are in the Lupo Mafia?" Nezzera asked curiously.

"Hey," Eli said annoyed, "Why are you telling him all of this? He doesn't deserve to know! He shouldn't even know!"

"Silence." Nezzera said sternly giving Eli her cold death stare. Immediately Eli shut his mouth and looked away, avoiding his younger sister's killer gaze. Blaine wrapped his arm around Nezzera's shoulder and covered her eyes with his hand from looking at Eli.

"Calm down, Nezzera. He did nothing wrong, but merely state his opinion." Blaine said gently letting Nezzera take deep breaths in to control her anger. As a pregnant woman, Nezzera's patients for people have decreased. Finally feeling calm Blaine removed his hand away from Nezzera's eyes and she stared back at Eli with an apologetic look.

"I'll ask you again, Kurt. How many people do you think there are in the mafia?"

Kurt confused by the question, Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine simply just nodded his head saying that Kurt should answer. "Maybe two-hundred people at most?"

Nezzera let out a chuckle. "How cute, but no. In the Lupo Mafia, there are only fifty-three consistent members."

"Fifty-three?! I thought that the Lupo Mafia was the strongest mafia in the country?! How can you only have fifty-three members to do anything?!" Kurt exclaimed amazed by the small number of people who are in the mafia.

"Untouchable."

"What?" Kurt asked confusingly.

"Untouchable. That is what the mafia is. We make ourselves the strongest by being untouchable so that no other mafia or anyone really would dare even try to mess with us because if they did, then they know that they will not survive because the only outcome will be death." Nezzera explained.

Taking a sigh, Blaine stood up from where he was sitting and looked at everyone. "Nezzera and Eli, I want you both to explain everything to Kurt. Decim, you're with me." Blaine ordered. Decim nodded and got up and walked over to Blaine.

"Do you honestly think that Kurt will be able to handle this?" Eli asked in a sneer voice causing Blaine to glare at him.

"Behave yourself Eli." Blaine warned.

"Or what?" Eli challenged causing Blaine's eye to twist in annoyance. Blaine strode over to Eli who was acting childish and gripped him by his jaw to make Eli look into Blaine's eyes.

"Behave or I won't tell you where Landon is."

Eli's eyes widen and closed his gaping mouth. Blaine let go of Eli's jaw went out of the living room with Decim leaving Kurt with Alberto's grandchildren. Nezzera rubbed her belly and waited for the silence to continue hearing the sound of the door to close.

"Please understand Kurt that we are not bad people. Sure that we may be involved with a mafia, but that doesn't mean that you cannot trust us or be friends with us. We will not hurt you. Blaine would never allow that to happen." Nezzera said softy to break up the silence.

Kurt nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. Kurt just felt so confused lately. His mind tells him one thing, but his heart tells him another thing. Honestly Kurt wants to believe Nezzera and especially Blaine, but there's something that Kurt just doesn't understand yet, something that Kurt knows it's dangerous.

Blaine is keeping a secret from Kurt. And it's about to unravel.

… **..**

Again I'm so sorry for having this be such a short chapter! Chapter 8 will be a longer chapter I promise! Also I promise the next chapter will also have smut as well! ;)


	10. Chapter 8

**Warning:** **DEATH, RAPE, SEX**

 **This was a bitch of a chapter to rewrite. It is so fucking long that I can't even, but then again this is my I'm sorry for not updating in a long time.**

 **Also, in a few days be on the lookout because I'm going to post a new fanfiction called,** _ **'Therapy Dog'**_ **and I hope all of you check it out cause; spoilers, it has werewolf!blaine and suicidal!Kurt! I hope you guys like it! And there is one other new fanfiction that I have been meaning to post, but haven't had the time to edit it and thoroughly thought out about the plot, but hopefully I can publish it soon!**

 **Also, I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorite, or followed this story, it really means a lot to see so many people who are supporting this fanfiction because it's nice to know that I have an audience to entertain! I hope you enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Chapter 8**

"Give me the bio report Decim."

"Mark Evens, born in Lansing Michigan August 24 1989, has two parents who are retired and no siblings. He went to Lansing High School and was a good student. Then went to Pace University and got a major in journalism, interned at NBC News for three years, before quitting. Now has a job of being a paparazzi. His boyfriend died of a car accident before meeting Kurt Hummel who he then dated for 5 almost six years and recently got engaged."

' _Fucking bastard'_ Blaine thought bitterly feeling his jealousy rise. But needing to keep his head cool, Blaine suppressed his emotions to calm himself.

"He worked at NBC News? When?" Blaine asked curiously.

"From 2013 to 2016. Why?" Decim asked seeing Blaine's eyebrows narrow together. Decim knew that look. It's the look when Blaine is putting all of the information together in his mind.

"Because it all makes perfect sense now," Blaine said connecting the dots, "Peter worked there the same time as Mark did. Peter did mention that there was an intern named Mark who he had a fling with. I wouldn't be surprised if that 'Mark' is Kurt's Mark. If this is true, then it would explain how Mark knew so much about the mafia, Peter must have told him or let it slipped out. Either way, it's dangerous for Mark to know any more than he should." Decim nodded as he continued drive to Kurt's apartment. Parking the car they took the elevator to Kurt's floor and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice that didn't belong to Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine said calmly preparing himself for what's going to happen next. The door opened moments later revealing Mark with wet hair and only sweatpants and no shirt, letting the water run down his chest as Blaine eyed him carefully.

"How do you know where Kurt lives Anderson?" Mark asked suspiciously and then completely surprised when he saw Decim. Blaine saw how tense Mark got once he saw that Decim is standing behind him.

"I'm not here for Kurt. I'm actually here for you." Blaine said stepping past Mark to get a view of Kurt's apartment again. Blaine saw that nothing has changed other than some clothes here and there since he was last here.

"Why are you here for me? How did you know that I was here?" Mark asked eyeing both men in the room.

"I'm here to ask you some questions, that's all. Please sit down." Blaine said sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room making himself comfortable. Mark felt agitated. He looked nervously behind him to see Decim not moving an inch.

"Why?" Mark asked glancing at Blaine and then Decim as if he was guarding the door from having him escape. Mark took a seat across Blaine, but still kept his guard up on all times.

"Peter Lee." Blaine said seeing Mark immediately tensed up at the name. Blaine smirked. Bingo.

"W-who is he?" Mark asked trying to play it cool. Mark felt his mouth dry. There were so many questions in his head that he didn't know what to think off.

"Stop trying to act like you never heard of him. I'm sure Peter would feel offended by that." Blaine said calmly.

"What?" Mark said confusingly.

"Did Peter tell you anything about the Lupo Mafia?" Blaine asked bluntly observing Mark's reactions every time he said something.

"What?"

"God can you say anything else other than why and what? I asked you if Peter told you anything about the Lupo Mafia." Blaine repeated his question again feeling annoyed that he has to repeat his question.

"I-I," Mark said nervously eyeing Decim behind him who kept quiet this whole time.

"You what?" Blaine asked irritated at how long this is taking.

Suddenly Mark jumped and grabbed a lamp from his left side and threw it at Blaine then grabbing a letter opener as he turned around to try and stab Decim with it. Decim already in action grabbed Mark's hand with the letter opener and brought it behind Mark's back and slammed his front body into the wall having Mark drop it. While Mark's arm is painfully twisted behind him, Decim brought out his gun from his holster and pointed it at Mark's temple.

"Try to hurt Blaine again and I'll make sure to give you a year's worth of torture." Decim said dangerously flipping the safety bottom off as he brought Mark's arm higher almost snapping his arm off.

"Ow!" Mark yelled in pain fisting his hand.

"Quiet." Decim said pressing the gun closer to Mark's temple.

"Enough Decim," Blaine commanded, "He didn't even hurt me." Decim looked back to see that Blaine was fast enough to dodge the lamp.

"But that doesn't excuse him from trying to hurt you." Decim defended.

"You're right, but we need him alive." Blaine said walking up to Decim and Mark. Mark looked back at Blaine and saw his emotionless, yet murderous eyes. How could he have missed that look?!

"You're a part of the mafia." Mark registered in his mind as fear crept in his mind. Kurt was right. He digged too deep into the mafia and now he's paying the price. Shit! He should have listened to Kurt. Kurt's always right, even when Mark is in trouble.

"Please don't kill me," Mark pleaded, "Blaine please, don't kill me. Think about how Kurt would feel! Please don't kill me!"

Mark looked at Blaine who showed no emotion as he just stared at Mark's pleading face. Personally Blaine didn't care whether Mark lived or died, but seeing Marks terrified eye, Blaine could practically smell the fear from him. The look of terror on Mark's face made Blaine's blood boil with the urge to kill.

"Knock him out and let's go." Blaine said existing the room.

Decim twisted Mark's neck just enough to make him unconscious, but not enough to snap his neck and kill him. Finding the spot between unconscious and death takes years of training to master.

Carrying Mark's body bridal style out of Kurt's apartment Decim saw Blaine looking at his phone and texting someone. Opening the door for Decim, he put Mark's body in the back seat making him look like he was just sleeping.

"Is everything all right Blaine?" Decim asked.

"No. I'm late for work at the firm. Can you handle the rest until I get back from the court? I have a client who may or may not be going on death row." Blaine said going to the back of the trunk to pullout his lawyer briefcase and his wedding ring. Putting it on his ring finger Blaine is already in his lawyer mode.

"Of course. Do you need the car?" Decim said.

"No, I'll take a taxi there and back. Bring Mark's body to Nezzera and make sure Kurt gets home safely." Blaine said reaching his hand up in the air for a taxi.

"I'll see you until you get home." Decim said getting in his car and drove off.

Blaine saw a taxi coming his way and got in telling the driver his firms address. Feeling his phone vibrate Blaine looked at the text from Nezzera.

 _ **To: Blaine  
From: Nezzera**_

 _Did everything go smoothly? Kurt is still here, do you want Eli to escort him home?_

Blaine texted back saying,

 _ **To: Nezzera  
From: Blaine**_

 _No, I'll have Decim do it. I need to talk to Eli when I get home from the firm, make sure he's still there when I get back_

 _ **To: Blaine  
From: Nezzera**_

 _Why do you need to talk to Eli? Do you still feel guilty for what happened to him? Blaine, we've been over this, stop feeling guilty. It was bound to happen sooner than later_

 _ **To: Nezzera  
From: Blaine**_

 _If I was more careful then Eli wouldn't be in the mess that I caused. He still deserves to hear my side of the story_

 _ **To: Blaine  
From: Nezzera**_

 _Blaine, you know Eli is too stubborn to hear_ _anything from you when it comes to the incident_

 _ **To: Nezzera  
From: Blaine**_

 _Just make sure he's there when I get back. I don't care how stubborn Eli is, he needs to understand why I had to sell Landon to Alberto_

 _ **To: Blaine  
From: Nezzera**_

 _Fine_

Blaine sighed knowing that it is the end of that conversation. Blaine looked out the window of New York seeing the bright blue sky with people roaming around aimlessly. Sometimes Blaine wondered if he ever could just be a simple normal lawyer living in New York, but Blaine knew that it would be impossible. The instinct to kill and cause chaos is too addictive to ignore and sooner or later the instinct will take over and Blaine would become insane. Just the feeling of cold or warm blood running through his hand would drive Blaine mad of wanting more.

The one who cannot be free is Nezzera and Eli, the one who cannot escape is Blaine.

… **..**

Kurt sat nervously waiting for Blaine and Decim to come back with Mark. Being alone with Nezzera and Eli didn't exactly sound fun for Kurt becasue they all had sex with Blaine. Well at least they had one thing in common.

"Don't need to act so scared Princess." Eli sneered, bringing Kurt back to reality that he is sitting on the couch with Eli and Nezzera across from him.

"I'm not scared, just wondering why I'm still here is all." Kurt said.

"I need to talk to you Kurt." Nezzera said gently seeing Kurt's uneasiness. Kurt gave her a questioning look, confused as to what Nezzera could possibly say.

"I need you to understand that Blaine is not a bad person at all. Everything Blaine does is never wrong, he is always right even when it doesn't seem like it, Blaine is doing the just thing." Nezzera said causing Eli to scoff at Nezzera's words.

"You're fucking kidding me right? Everything he does is just my ass." Eli said bitterly.

"You have to let him explain Eli. Give him a chance." Nezzera said calmly to her older brother knowing how much it hurt him.

"No. You wanna know the real truth Kurt? Blaine is a fucking liar. He won't hesitate to betray you when you've fallen into his trap. He's an insane motherfucker who will eat you alive. Don't trust him Kurt, the only thing you'll get out of it is pain and a broken heart. Blaine's true nature is that he's a fucking monster!" Eli said causing Kurt to be shocked.

The silence of the room continued to stay until Eli got up from the couch and left murmuring that he'll be back tomorrow.

"Eli aren't you staying for dinner?" Nezzera asked.

"No, I've got better things to do than to hang out here."

"But Decim needed your help. He said something about the security system at the office not functioning properly."

"Then I'll be in sun room having a cigarette." Eli said leaving the living room with only Kurt and Nezzera left. Kurt looked at Nezzera seeing her sad and guilty face.

"What did Eli mean?" Kurt asked.

"I'd rather not say." Nezzera said hesitantly.

"What why?"

"You should ask Eli to tell you his side of the story." Nezzera said gesturing Kurt to the sun room where Eli was.

Kurt opened the door to the sun room and walked in seeing the bright sunlight being covered with dark clouds. It is a beautiful room, so lively, and elegant covered with beautiful flowers and plants. Kurt closed the door behind him and looked at the dark clouds, it looked it is going to rain later tonight. Kurt saw Eli sitting next to a window, a cigarette already in hand with a liter. Kurt slowly walked up to Eli, not wanting to upset him more.

"What do ya want Princess?" Eli asked grumpily.

"To know why you hate Blaine so much? I thought you lo-" Kurt hesitated, "I thought you really liked him and were loyal to him like everyone else is."

"Sorry that I'm not a fucking therapy dog then." Eli said sarcastically puffing out the smoke and just watching the wind blow.

Kurt sat down next to Eli, making sure to give him plenty of room, and trying to enjoy the silence. Kurt looked up to see a look of despair clearly shown in his eyes from the where Kurt could see. The look Eli wore broke Kurt's heart. It was a painful look, a look that told Kurt the pain Eli had been suffering.

"I don't hate Blaine." Eli stated.

"Could have fooled me." Kurt snorted sarcastically.

"It's just my relationship with Blaine is different from everyone else in our group." Eli said melancholy looking at his cigarette slowly burning up.

"How so?"

"Because I don't worship the ground he walks like some sort of God like Decim does. And he's not my kindred spirit who guides me to a sanctuary place. Blaine to me is my friend and my foe." Eli explained.

"How did he become your foe?" Kurt asked amazed that Eli is actually opening up to him.

"It happened six years ago when Blaine decided to betray me. At the time, Blaine was just getting ready to prove himself to grandfather that he was capable of becoming a part of the mafia. And during that time, I wasn't a gene holder."

Kurt looked up confused. "What do you mean you weren't a gene holder? Nezzera said that you two were born with it."

Eli shook his head. "No, I wasn't born with it. I was given it. You remember Blaine mentioning Landon right?"

Kurt nodded his head. He briefly remembered that moment.

"Landon was my boyfriend when Blaine decided to sell him to grandfather." Eli said brokenly, clenching his cigarette in his hand.

Kurt got up and touched Eli's shoulder for support as Eli went on with his story.

"I was happy with Landon. He made me feel like a normal person, a person who wasn't fucking tied down to the mafia. We were in love and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but that all ended when Blaine told grandfather about Landon. You see Landon was also a gene holder and Blaine fucking sold him to the mafia! Landon didn't deserve that! He was always a shy, awkward, happy, person." Eli sobbed in Kurt's arms as Kurt didn't say anything and held Eli in his arms.

"They did experiments on him trying to figure out what kind of gene holder he was and when they found out, they realized how useless it was to have him be a gene holder. And since I wasn't a gene holder like my sister is, they switched my DNA code with Landon's. Landon wouldn't benefit the mafia so like every other failed experiment, they killed him." Eli sobbed harder in Kurt arms.

"I-It's Blaine's fault that Landon died! His fucking fault! If he hadn't told grandfather about Landon being a gene holder then he would still be alive!"

Kurt stayed silent the whole time, not knowing what to say. Nezzera and Decim told him that Blaine never does anything wrong, that his actions are always just, but this? How could he sell Eli's lover to the mafia and get him killed?! Where's the justice in that?! These people are crazy if they actually think that Kurt would believe Blaine is good. Good his ass.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kurt whispered, softly petting Eli's head.

"E-even after all this time, my relationship with Blaine has been fine, but I can never forgive him for what he has done. Never. Landon is – was the only person who truly understood me as a person, not a grandson of Re Lupo." Eli said pushing Kurt away from his clutch. Eli wiped his tears away and stood up from where he was.

"I need to go. The security system won't fix itself. See ya." Eli said exiting the room, leaving a very confused Kurt behind. Kurt stood up to exit the sun room to see Nezzera leaning against the wall as if waiting for him.

"Why did you want me to hear Eli's story?" Kurt asked knowing that it was her intention all along. He was merely playing into her games of manipulation to try and see that Blaine is a good person.

"Because I needed you to know Eli's side of the story before you hear what Blaine's." Nezzera responded.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked sarcastically, "Why then? Why are you trying to make me see Blaine being a good person? What does that accomplish?"

Nezzera stood there silently her green eyes observing Kurt as if she was staring at his soul. She slowly walked over to Kurt as Kurt held his ground and came face to face with her.

"You'll see soon enough. Every secret Blaine is hiding from you will soon unravel. Then you will either understand what I am saying or you will not. It all depends on you Kurt, because your decision can change everything in our lives. Just make sure to be ready for when true tragedy happens." Nezzera warned walking away from Kurt who looked back at her. Sometimes with the way Nezzera talks, Kurt begins to question if she's a psychic reading into his future.

Kurt walks back into the living room ready to leave this damn place when the door opened with a slam. Kurt walked to the entrance room to only see Decim carrying Mark like a sack of potatoes. Kurt watched as Decim continued to carry Mark's body over his shoulder as he walked into a hallway with Kurt following behind him. Kurt saw that Decim led him to a sort a secret room with Nezzera inside in her lab coat.

"Where's Blaine?" Nezzera asked seeing Blaine not with Decim.

"He said he had to go to work for his client at court." Decim responded putting Mark down on the lab table.

Nezzera pulled the table over to a huge machine and began to put wires and stick them to Mark's head along with other places on his body. Kurt observed from the outside of the room not daring himself to go anywhere closer.

"Will this process hurt him?" Kurt questioned, not wanting his fiancée to get hurt.

"No. I'm merely setting up the system process of identifying who he is. I have to get his body and mind used to this, so there won't be any damage to his brain or body." Nezzera said looking at the screen and reading the information before sticking on more wires to Mark.

Kurt looked at Mark and felt terrible for doing this to him, but he knew it was for the best. Kurt is protecting his fiancée for his safety and life. Well at least that's what Kurt's been trying to tell himself, but this guilt just keeps eating at him. Kurt walked into the lab and leaned down to see's Mark's unconscious face. After all of this, he and Mark can get married and live as if the mafia never existed. Kurt touched Mark's face brushing his fingers against Mark's cool cheek before kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered softly to Mark hoping his message would get to him somehow.

Kurt looked at Decim when he noticed something strange. There was a soft loving look in Decim's eyes as he stared at Nezzera. No way, Decim couldn't like Nezzera could he? Kurt quickly looked back at Nezzera who didn't seem to even notice Decim's stares.

"I need to go home." Kurt said seeing Nezzera immediately look at him.

"No. You are staying here until Blaine gets back to hear his side of the story when he talks to Eli." Nezzera commanded.

"No, I'm going home. You can't force me to stay here." Kurt said stubbornly looking at Nezzera in the eyes.

"Decim," Nezzera staring back at Kurt, "Kurt is allowed to do whatever he wants just so long that he does not leave the premises of the house."

"But Nezzera, Blaine said that I have to take Kurt home." Decim said.

"Overruled." Responded Nezzera going back to her work.

"Yes, Nezzera." Decim said following her orders.

… **..**

"Thank you Mr. Anderson, thank you so much!" cried a man as he hugged Blaine in court.

"You're welcome John, enjoy your freedom now." Blaine said after a long day of being a lawyer. The case he was doing was preventing his client from going on death row for first degree murder. Blaine walked up the judge to say his thanks like a good lawyer should do.

"Thank you Judge Mills for being present today. It's always an honor to see a highly well respected Judge doing a case like this one." Blaine smiled holding out his hand for a shake.

Judge Mills looked at Blaine and smiled back shaking his hand. "I'm impressed that you collected that much evidence to defend you client from going on death row, but then again, I expect nothing less from you Mr. Anderson. Your reputation seems to always precede you."

"Thank you Sir. It's an honor to get such a high praise from you." Blaine said gathering his things from his desk and into his briefcase.

"Mr. Vines you did a good job too at prosecuting my client. It was a pleasure to work with you." Blaine said smiling and holding out his hand.

"Go fuck yourself!" Mr. Vines yelled, "Your client is guilty! Guilty! You think you're some big shot huh because of your father's reputation! Well guess what! You're nothing like him!"

"Exactly Mr. Vines," Blaine said harshly, "I am not my father. I do not need my father's reputation to show everyone how good of a lawyer I am. I do that in court. Again, Mr. Vines, it _was_ a pleasure to work with you." Blaine said politely emphasizing the word 'was'.

Blaine walked out of the court house avoiding the press of their annoying questions and hailed a taxi and told him to drive him home. Blaine thought back to what Mr. Vines said about him not being his father. Blaine knows he's not his father. He stopped trying to be his father when he knew that it was impossible to be a good lawyer like him. Blaine learned that he is only a good lawyer because of his father's reputation, not because of his actual work. Blaine looked at his watch and saw his dead father's eyes staring back at him in the reflection.

"Fucking bastard never satisfied with me as his son." Blaine mumbled giving the driver his money before entering his home.

"Welcome home Blaine, how was the case?" Nezzera asked immediately coming to greet him with a glass of scotch knowing he will need it.

"Fine. Nothing new. I won the case for my client, thanked the judge and Mr. Vines went on a rampage about how unfair it was that I won. The usual." Blaine said drinking the scotch until there was nothing left.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine questioned.

"There're in the drawing room. It was annoying to keep an eye on Kurt from escaping so I chained him to the couch and Eli's with Decim." Nezzera responded.

"Hm, call everyone to the study then. It's time you knew the truth." Blaine said going there while Nezzera went to get her brother and Decim. Blaine walked up the stairs to his study and poured himself another glass of scotch. Blaine hopped Eli would forgive him and hopped that Kurt will see him in a new light. Everyone came in and got comfortable on the sofas ready to listen to Blaine's truth. Well everyone besides Kurt who was trying to break free of the chains.

"Blaine! Let me out of this! They chained me to a couch! A couch!" Kurt screamed tugging on the chains.

"I'll unchain you if you listen to my story." Blaine said. Kurt hesitated for a moment mentally debating with himself. He knew that it is impossible to outrun them and escaping is out of the question.

"Fine." Kurt said defeated.

Blaine sighed and looked at Eli who refused to meet his eyes. Blaine walked over to Eli and cupped his cheeks gently, seeing Eli eyes looking at him.

"Landon's alive," Blaine stated, "I faked his death because he asked me too."

Eli is shocked at hearing the news, as was everyone else.

"What do you mean he asked you too fake his death?" Eli questioned angrily.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples remembering the day it all began.

… **..**

 **Flashback**

 **Five Years Ago**

 **Blaine P.O.V**

 _I was walking down the streets of New York City going to see Landon since he called me saying there was something important he needed to tell me. But before I could, I had to take a shortcut just in time to see a familiar face. Two beautiful glaze blue eyes, and a wide smile with adorable dimples and perfect coiffed hairstyle. I felt my heartbeat race out of tempo as I just saw a beautiful smile on his face. My Kurt is in New York again, which means he's back from his vacation from Paris._

 _Okay, yes. I stalk my ex-boyfriend, but that's only because I don't want him anywhere near New York when I'm on a mission. I know he's still working at Vogue dot com and being a part of the mafia really has its perks like knowing who the editor-in-chief of Vogue, but that's only because I never want him to get hurt or anywhere near knowing his life is in danger. Call me a creep, I just want to protect Kurt and make sure he has the best life possible since I couldn't be the one to actually give it to him, I will support him in the shadows. Even though I have a wife who I love dearly, it isn't romantic. It's platonic, it's Kurt who will always and forever be the keeper of my heart._

 _I continued to look at Kurt as he was holding hands with another man he's been seeing for a year now. I internally smiled happily knowing that Kurt is happy even if I'm not the one making him smile. I saw him and whom I'm assuming is now his boyfriend, continue to walk down 5th Avenue before turning around the corner. Checking up on Kurt once in a while to see how he is doing, sooths the demon inside me of wanting to kill._

 _"Blaine!" I heard my name being called. Looking away from Kurt, I saw that it was Landon running up to me at our coffee shop._

 _"Landon, hey." I greeted with our usual handshake only this time I saw that Landon doesn't have his perky annoying smile on his face instead there is a dull look of sadness and fear._

 _"What's wrong? Did Eli do something to you?" I asked immediately. I like Landon, he's a nice man, but is a very shy and awkward kind of person, a perfect fit for Eli if you ask me._

 _"Um, yeah about Eli." Landon said nervously playing with his fingers._

 _"Do you wanna grab coffee to calm you nerves?" I asked being a good friend. Even though Landon isn't a part of the mafia, Eli puts lots of trust in him to tell the truth about his family background. It's nice because I don't have to put on my mafia façade or my lawyer façade, I can just be myself which is rare these days. Landon didn't have any words to say and just nodded his head._

 _We went inside the coffee shop and I ordered my usual drink, a medium drip with a dash of cinnamon while Landon got a caramel mocha with a shit ton of sugar. How he drinks that, I have no idea. We went to a table and just sat there in silence while I waited for Landon to build up his courage to talk to me._

 _"I-I-I'm a gene holder." Landon whispered which had taken me by surprise._

 _"Really? That's great?!" I said with enthusiasm but Landon just looked more depressed, "Eli doesn't know about it though right?"_

 _Landon nodded._

 _"I don't want him to know." he whispered shakily._

 _"Why?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee._

 _Landon's face turned from shy and awkward to determined._

 _"I need your help," Landon begged, "Please Blaine you're the only one who can help me."_

 _I felt stuck. I didn't know how to answer his request. So I nodded and waited for him to explain._

 _….._

 _"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" I yelled._

 _"It's the only way to save Eli, please Blaine." Landon begged._

 _I fisted my hand together not knowing if this is the right decision. What Landon has in mind is genius, but absolutely crazy. But what I'm more disgusted with is Re Lupo is actually considering having Eli exiled for being useless to him. See unlike Nezzera, Landon, and I, Eli was not born as a gene holder which Re Lupo finds very rare and valuable merchandise. What Landon wants to do is switch his DNA gene holder code with Eli's._

 _"Blaine, please! I'm begging you! Don't you want to save Eli?!" Landon asked desperately._

 _"Of course I want to save Eli! But you have you sacrifice both yours and his happiness for it doesn't seem worth it at all. Eli wouldn't want this." I said trying to weigh the outcome of Landon's plan._

 _"I know," Landon whispered, "I don't want to leave him either. But this is the only way to save Eli. I know I'm the one causing Eli to be distracted from the mafia and not having him do his work perfectly. It's my fault that this happened in the first place. Which is why I'm trying to fix it. Please Blaine, just do this for me at least. If I switch my DNA code with Eli's then Eli will be a gene holder and he can stay safe within the mafia from his grandfather. He will be useful to his grandfather so he doesn't have to die! Isn't that what you want?"_

 _I sighed angrily at myself for knowing I'm going to help Landon. All I need is to secretly borrow Nezzera's equipment for the DNA switch and then fake Landon's death and tell a horrible lie to Eli and knowing he will hate me forever for this._

 _"Fine, Landon. But we're doing this on my watch."_

 **End Flashback**

… **..**

Blaine took a gulp from his scotch emptying the glass after telling everyone the story of what really happened to Landon though he didn't tell anyone that he was been looking after Kurt. That is his secret to keep and his alone. Blaine played with his wedding ring waiting for his explanation to sink in. Blaine took off his ring to put it down on the table.

"So Landon's alive?" Eli asked tears falling out of his eyes.

"Yeah he is Eli." Blaine said looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you fucking lie to me and make me believe that he was dead?!" Eli shouted wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Because Landon knew that you'd go after him because he knew that you didn't give a shit about the mafia. He was protecting you because if you went after him then you'd betray the mafia by never returning and then the mafia would go after you for betraying them. Landon didn't want you to spend your life running away from the mafia, he switched your DNA to protect you and give you your position in the mafia." Blaine said going behind his desk to grab an envelope and handing it to Eli.

"Before Landon left, he gave me this to give to you when I felt like it was the right time to reveal the truth. Landon apologized to me already five years ago knowing I would be putting my relationship with you at steak and felt terrible. This is his apology letter for betraying your trust along with his resident that he's been staying at for the past five years." Blaine said having the envelope being snatched out of his hand.

Eli ripped open the letter and didn't even bother to read what Landon has to say because he would read that later after knowing where he is first. Eli's eyes widen when he saw the address.

"Ohio?" Eli asked confusingly, "You're telling me that Landon has been staying at your house in Westerville all this time?"

Blaine nodded.

"Landon knew you would never come to Ohio in a million years so he asked me if he could stay at the stable house waiting for your arrival." Blaine said.

"Is that why you were so reluctant in selling that house? Is because Landon was there?" Nezzera asked seeing Blaine nod again.

"Blaine-" Eli said desperately looking at Blaine.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me now, I understand. Go after him. I'll cover for you." Eli nodded and put the letter back in the envelope before engulfing Blaine in a hug.

"I'm sorry and thank you." Eli said kissing Blaine's cheek before running out of the room and on the next plain to Westerville Ohio. Everyone else remained seating in their seats in Blaine's study.

"Would anyone like a cup of coffee or tea?" Decim offered with his usual happy smile.

"Sure. I'll love one, thank you." Blaine said smiling back at him and seeing him leave to go down to kitchen. Blaine then went over to Kurt who has stopped trying to break free from the chains. Blaine got down on his knee and saw that Kurt's ankle and wrists were bound to the arms of the sofa. Entering the code, Blaine removed the chains from Kurt freeing him.

 **SLAP!**

Kurt huffed at the sting of his hand. "That's what you get for chaining me up to a couch for seven hours. Now let me leave so that I can go home." Kurt said his voice cracking.

Blaine was surprised by the slap and didn't see it coming, but nodded at Kurt's request. If Kurt didn't want to be here then he has the right to leave. There isn't anything binding him here to stay, though Blaine had hopped Kurt would now see him in a new light. After their conversation about their breakup, Blaine knew that Kurt had forgiven him about cheating but that never meant that Kurt would want to continue a relationship with him which is what Blaine had hoped for. Blaine didn't want Kurt to see him as a monster, a demon or even a beast, Blaine wants Kurt to accept him for who he truly is now because knowing that Kurt can accept him would feel like Blaine has a place in the world.

"I'll show you out." Blaine said walking out of his study and giving a sharp look at Nezzera who was already up and in action for something.

"No." Blaine mouthed at her stopping her from her next plan. Blaine led Kurt to the front door and stopped to turn around.

"I'm sorry that Nezzera chained you to the couch all day, I know how you are when you get bored and stuck in the same room for a long period of time," Blaine apologized, "I truly am sorry if Nezzera did anything that would-"

"Shut up you big goof." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine's eyes widen when he came in contact with Kurt. Kurt. Kurt is here. Kurt is hugging him. Kurt is here. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hugged him back enjoying the sweet moment of just him and Kurt. The sweet smell of Kurt, the smell of honeysuckle and vanilla. Blaine buried his nose in Kurt's shoulder savoring the moment of the feeling of Kurt just around him. Kurt lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Blaine's jelled hair having his wild curls free from submission.

"Hmm." Blaine said in content at the feeling Kurt's hands on his head.

"You are always like puppy when someone petted your head." Kurt joked lightly resting his head on Blaine's cheek.

"In my defense it feels like a really good head massage." Blaine said softly tightening his grip on Kurt's waist.

"I'm sorry for doubting you with the whole Eli and Landon thing and for slapping you. I'm was going to go insane if I had to stay there any longer." Kurt whispered ashamed of himself for thinking poorly of Blaine when it comes to love.

"It's okay. All I asked of you is to listen to my story and you did. Thank you." Blaine said nuzzling his head against Kurt's cheek having his curl tickle Kurt's nose in the process.

"You're welcome." Kurt whispered breathing in Blaine's sent. The delicious musky smell of coffee, cinnamon and a little of something else.

Kurt and Blaine continued to stand there hugging until Kurt broke it up. Blaine very reluctant on doing so used all of his self-control not to take Kurt back into his arms and bear hugging him never wanting to let go of him.

"Will it be okay if I come back tomorrow to visit? I need to talk to you." Kurt asked.

Surprised by Kurt's request, Blaine gave Kurt his first real happy smile in a long time and nodded. If it doesn't interfere with Kurt's safety, there is nothing that Blaine cannot deny from him.

"Of course Kurt. My door is always open for you, anytime will be perfect tomorrow." Blaine said opening the door for him.

"Thank you." Kurt said looking back at Blaine again. His now wild messy hair from when he petted his hair and his perfectly unwrinkled black suit and a silver watch. The perfect lawyer/mafia outfit if you ask Kurt. But the eyes always captured Kurt. The honey dew eyes always full of life and music, Kurt finally saw a spark in Blaine's eyes again. The spark that Blaine used to have when they were teenagers and in love. Since seeing Blaine again, Kurt has not once seen it until today. Sometimes Kurt forgot how beautiful Blaine truly is.

"Wait here Kurt, I'll have Decim drive you home." Blaine said.

"Blaine no," Kurt said, "I don't want Decim to drive me home. Right now I just want alone time. I've been stuck in your house all day and most of that time is me being tied up to a couch. I just want a little peace a quiet to myself. I'll be fine going back home alone. It's only a taxi driver, how dangerous could it be?" Kurt joked seeing Blaine not smiling at his joke at all. It was more like Blaine didn't even find the joke funny at all.

"Kurt New York is a dangerous place even a taxi driver is dangerous. I'm looking out for your safety." Blaine said tenderly.

"Oh my god Blaine, I've been living in New York for nine years, one more year than you have and never once did something bad ever happen to me. I think I can handle going home by myself." Kurt retorted feeling his bitch self-rise at this stupid argument they were having.

"Kurt I'm a part of the mafia, I know the dangers of New York, you are absolutely not going home by yourself." Blaine said harshly.

"Oh really?" Kurt said sarcastically, "Then who's after me, huh?! I'm not a part of the mafia like you are because unlike you I don't do illegal thing! No one is after me! I'll be fine on my own going home. You don't have to look after me like a child!"

"Well you're acting like a child right now refusing my protection! It's always better to be safe than sorry Kurt. Besides what's the difference between having a taxi driver drive you home than me or Decim?" Blaine asked and suddenly the sweet, romantic moment disappeared to an angry bitter fight of 'how should Kurt go home tonight?' argument.

"It's because it's you and Decim! When I said I want to be alone, I meant I want to be alone by myself with no one that already knows me. I want my time to just think and relax and not having to be fucking paranoid all the time knowing you'll just watching me! You're acting like a stupid spoiled brat demanding his parent's attention." Kurt snapped back.

"Fine then Kurt," Blaine said angrily, "go home by yourself like the big boy you are and don't bother even coming tomorrow because you clearly don't like our presence near you. Satisfied, your highnesses?"

Kurt's mouth dropped a little. A pain in Kurt's chest formed at Blaine telling him not to come tomorrow, but the bitch Kurt has already taken over to even care.

"Fuck you Blaine." Kurt said exiting the house and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Shit." Blaine said slamming his hand against the door. Calming his anger down, Blaine went to his study in need of another drink.

Kurt stormed angrily down the stairs of Blaine's apartment. Kurt hailed a taxi and got in telling the driver his address. Kurt could not believe that he got into a fight with Blaine. And here he thought they could be friends again, friends his ass. Uhg! Why does Blaine have to be so protective?! Like what's going to happen to him huh?! Kurt's been living in New York for nine years and never once did a single bad thing happen to him.

"Blaine doesn't even know what he's talking about." Kurt mumbled angrily. Too lost in his thoughts Kurt looked out the window to see that the taxi driver wasn't going anywhere his apartment.

"Um, excuse me? I said my address is-"

"I ain't driving there." The taxi driver said suddenly stopping in the middle of the road before hopping out. Then as soon as the driver was out, four men in black hopped in with guns in their hands.

"Where's my money then?" the driver asked nervously looking around the streets and making sure they're wont any people to witness what is about to go on.

"Here." One of the men said who looked like he was in his late forties. He pointed a gun at the driver before pulling the trigger and shooting the man between the head. Kurt's eyes widen in horror as he just witnessed another murder. Kurt saw the taxi driver's body falling to the ground as Kurt opened his mouth to scream, but was immediately covered with a white cloth suffocating him as he breathed in chemicals that made his eyes droopy, knocking him unconscious.

The men in black suits turned on the taxi and drove to pier 54. They were all waiting for Blaine Anderson to show up and die. This is how the Yu's members of the human sex trafficking do their business. They want revenge for the death of their boss and comrades. They refuse to submit to the Lupo's name.

… **..**

Blaine is in his study when his instincts kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Something isn't right. If Blaine's instinct tells him that something is off, then someone is in danger? Who?

Kurt.

Blaine instantly shot up from his chair and ran out his study. As a gene holder one of Blaine's specialty is his instincts never fail him when he needs them.

"Nezzera! Decim! Control Central room now!" Blaine yelled loud enough so that they can hear them as he ran to the room where all of their security computers are. Decim ran into the room shortly after Nezzera, both looking at Blaine alarmed as to why he would call them now.

"Kurt's in trouble." Blaine said logging on the computer.

"What do you mean trouble? I thought you drove him home?" Decim asked.

"We got into a fight and he took a taxi instead. Show me the security camera outside." Blaine ordered as Decim followed the order and typed away. Blaine saw the time frame span move forward and suddenly he saw Kurt walking outside his apartment and getting into a taxi.

"Show me where the taxi is going." Blaine ordered as Decim jumped from one camera to another. Since New York City if the home territory for the Lupo Mafia, there are hidden security cameras everywhere so the mafia can keep order.

"There." Blaine pointed as the taxi stopped driving. Blaine saw four men in black immediately walk to the taxi as the taxi driver got out. Blaine saw three men get in while the fourth one was talking to the driver and then the fourth man pulled out a gun a shot the taxi driver before hopping in driving away.

"Shit." Blaine said annoyed. From the angle of the camera Blaine didn't get a chance to see how Kurt was doing.

"Nezzera can you operate things here?" Blaine asked seeing Nezzera already at the computers typing.

"Decim, I want you to follow me, but only as my sniper. I want you far away and have a clear shot of the field. I'm assuming they want me to come alone, so that's what I'll do." Blaine said feeling his demon urge to kill.

"Who are they? Where are they heading Nezzera?" Blaine asked wanting to get to Kurt and have him safe as possible.

"I'm assuming they're going to Pier 54 and from the looks of it, they're Mr. Yu's men. I'm guessing they want revenge on their old boss and refuse to bow down to the Lupo name." Nezzera said.

"How did they know that Kurt was associated with us?" Blaine questioned. He did everything in his power to prevent something like this from happening.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Decim said.

Blaine looked at Decim who looked like the guiltiest dog in the world. "What do you mean you're sorry? What did you do?" Blaine asked with no anger in his voice.

"I told Kurt to come to Pier 54 where he saw you kill Mr. Yu and everyone else. I wanted Kurt to understand you better and see who you truly are because I thought that maybe he'll accept you better. I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't know it would come to this. I thought we killed everybody there." Decim apologized sincerely.

Blaine sighed. He honesty could never get angry at Decim because Decim always tried his best to do things that's right in order to please him.

"It's okay Decim," Blaine said putting his hand on Decim's shoulder, "I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean it. I'm mad at myself for not following my instincts."

Decim looked up and smiled happily knowing that Blaine isn't mad at him. Blaine turned around grabbed his holster with his two guns, along with a poison gas grenade, a butterfly knife, ammo and his bullet proof, fire proof, water proof coat that Nezzera invented for him. Grabbing a chip Blaine put it in his ear along with a speaker.

"Nezzera, you are our eyes. Decim you're my back up. When I get there I want you to cut off any exists. No one is leaving there alive if they think they can mess with me." Blaine instructed running out of his apartment and onto his motorcycle as he speeded off to save Kurt. Anyone who dares gets in Blaine's way might as well dig their own grave because the murderous look in Blaine's eyes means his demon is bloodthirsty.

… **..**

When Kurt woke up, he heard people's voices. He actually heard lots of people's voices. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly closed them from the bright light shining on him.

 _'Ugh, why does my head hurt? Where am I?'_ Kurt thought opening his eyes again and having them adjust to the light.

"Should we torture him?"

"No, I vote me kill him. Have him pay for our boss death."

"You idiot! We need him as a hostage so that way when the next heir of the Lupo Mafia comes we can kill him."

"We'll send him a ransom first so he knows we have him as a hostage. Then we can kill him."

"Oh look he's awake."

Kurt moved his head around on the uncomfortable floor. _'Why is the ground so hard?'_ Kurt thought lifting his head and seeing he was lying on a dirty cement floor.

"Looks like little birdy has finally come out and wants to play."

Kurt's head shot up at the voice. He saw at least thirty men or more all looking at him. Kurt tried to move his arms behind him, but felt they were tied to a poll. Kurt felt his heart pound in his chest. What is going on? So many questions were forming into Kurt's mind, he didn't know what to do other than to sit still and look on the ground.

"Looks like he's an obedient type." Said one of the men.

"Why don't we have fun with him?" asked another man.

Kurt eyes widen in fear. Fun? What do they plan on doing to him?

 _'A-are they going to r-rape me?'_ Kurt felt fear struck and tried to move his hands again but the rope holding him back is too strong.

The man who suggested playing with Kurt came closer, as Kurt lifted his legs swing at him hitting the man in the thigh.

"Ouch! Fuck! He has a kick." The man yelled in pain looking angry at Kurt.

Kurt tried to keep himself calm, but all that he could think of in his mind is that he needs to get out of here and protect himself. As the man got closer again Kurt tried to swing his leg at him hoping to kick him again, but this time the man grabbed Kurt by his leg and pushed him closer unbalancing Kurt from his seat. The man crawled on top of Kurt straddling him from moving his legs again.

"Let's teach you a lesson to behave." The man said lifting his hand to slap Kurt across the face. Painfully.

Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes. He has no idea what to do. What is someone supposed to do when they are about to get gang raped? Stay silent and let it happen? Fuck no.

Kurt started to thrash his body around wiggling it trying to get the man off him to lose his balance.

"HELP!" Kurt cried in agony, "Someone please help me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" the man yelled slapping Kurt again. The pain of the slap is like nothing Kurt has ever felt. It hurt more than getting locker slammed. Kurt felt tears running down his face.

"Someone please help me!" Kurt cried again only to be muffled by a cock being shoved into his mouth. Kurt's eyes widen at what is in his mouth.

"Why don't you be a good boy and suck me off?" said a different man gripping Kurt's hair forcefully and thrusting his hips back and forth in Kurt's mouth. Kurt felt like he is going to gag. The cock in his mouth is blocking his airway, he couldn't breathe!

"While you keep his mouth busy, I'm interested in his ass pussy." The man on top of Kurt said. Kurt tried again to move his arms, but failed. Then he tried to swing his legs only to have them be held down by two other men.

"I wonder why a guy like you hangs around the Lupo mafia? You must be good at fucking to please them." The man said ripping off Kurt's pants. Kurt bit the cock in his mouth having it leave as he spit the disgusting flavor out. The odor of the man stinks! Have they never heard of the word personal hygiene before?!

"No! Please, stop! Please!" Kurt sobbed desperately trying to break free from this hell.

"I like it when you beg. Your voice gets so high like a girls." The man who ripped Kurt's pants off with a sharp knife as he looked lustfully at Kurt's pale light skined legs.

The cock that Kurt bit is now being forced again into Kurt's mouth as he tried desperately from letting it happen again. Kurt eyes widen as he felt a tongue lick his leg to travel up where it reaches his soften dick. The tongue continued to lick Kurt's legs as it travelled to his dick and the man ran his tongue over it.

"You'll soon be hard for me when I fuck the shit out of you. You'll be begging me like a bitch in heat for more."

 _'No! No! No! Please no! Someone help me! Anyone!_ ' Kurt is sobbing wishing this is a nightmare.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled hoarsely praying to whatever being up there he would come.

 **BOOM!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Everyone's attention immediately turned from Kurt to the gate of the storage unit. Kurt looked up seeing a man on a motorcycle parked in the center of the room with a gun in his hand. The black curls, the honey dew eyes, the sun kissed skin. Blaine has come. When Kurt saw Blaine, he knew he is now safe because Blaine always protects Kurt. Kurt felt his eyes turn from Blaine to see a man running behind him with a knife.

"Behind you!" Kurt yelled, but is too slow as Blaine merely turned his attention to his back and pulled his trigger.

 **BANG!**

The man with the knife body exploded having its organs and blood splatter everywhere. Blaine returned his focus on Kurt and when he saw the state, Blaine knew he was too late. Kurt's face is bruised, his pants were torn off and his face is covered in tears. The demon in Blaine raged in anger as Blaine mentally counted the number of men. With the five he already killed that leaves thirty-one left.

Easy.

Blaine will not hold back today for anyone. Right now, Blaine didn't care if Kurt saw his true self on the battlefield. No one will ever see his mercy again because no one deserves it. Those who dare steal from what's Blaine's get killed.

Blaine slowly walked to Kurt eyeing every single man in the storage unit making them all feel his dangerous aura and the atmosphere them. As Blaine got nearer to Kurt the men surrounding him backed away a few steps waiting for his next move.

Kurt's tears kept coming down because he couldn't stop crying. Blaine really came for him. Blaine came here to protect him now. No one can hurt Kurt again, not when Blaine's around. Kurt saw Blaine is now closer to him as he walked around him to cut the ropes and pull him close to his chest. Blaine's grip on Kurt's shoulder tightened as Blaine saw someone try to get closer. Kurt blushed in Blaine arms because he is half naked from the bottom down. Blaine pulled Kurt on his motorcycle before pressing a button. Blaine then grabbed a sword from the side of the motorcycle and seethed it in his belt.

"Hold on." Blaine said having Kurt grip the seat as the motorcycle ran on its own driving out of the storage unit.

Once Kurt is gone Blaine turned to all of the men waiting inside with their weapons.

Time to kill.

Blaine ran up to the first line of people shooting them all down with his gun as he looked for his next set of targets. Blaine dodged all of his opponent's attacks easily as he took out his butterfly knife to slice a man's throat on his left.

"Bastard!" One man yelled as Blaine lifted his gun to pull the trigger. More crushed organs and blood splattered in the room. The stench of blood and death is disgusting to everyone, but to Blaine it sooths him.

 **BANG!**

Came a bullet flying towards Blaine. Blaine didn't even bother dodging it having it hit his chest only to have the bullet bounce off.

"What fuck?" came the man's voice who tried to shoot Blaine.

"Too slow." Blaine said taking out his sword and in one swift move he beheaded the man. Blaine looked around again counting the number of men. From thirty-one to eighteen.

"So you're the fucker who killed our boss?"

Blaine moved his murderous eye to the man speaking.

"And he is?" Blaine mockingly asked.

"Don't fuck with me! We refuse to back down to the Lupo mafia. This is our rebellion!" The man shouted.

 **BANG!**

Blaine saw the man's head explode, his brain pieces flying everywhere. Seventeen men left to kill.

"I don't give a shit who your boss is. What you have done is anger my inner demon and because of that, I cannot let anyone of you live." Blaine said moving so fast against his opponents that they didn't even have time to grab their weapons before their bodies are falling to the ground.

Blaine continued to kill every single living being in that storage unit; one by one they all fell dead.

"Blaine!"

Blaine whipped his head around to the gate.

Kurt.

Blaine rushed outside slicing anyone who dare got in his way. As he ran outside he saw Kurt being held at gun point by an older man who has his arm around Kurt's neck chocking him.

"Take another step and I'll shoot!" the man cried pressing the gun closer to Kurt's head his finger on the trigger.

Kurt's watery eyes looked desperately at Blaine as he saw him stand there not taking another step.

"Now drop your weapons." The man said and Blain followed dropping his sword and guns before throwing his butterfly knife at the man's face. The knife hit right between the man's eyes as his body fell back and the grip around Kurt's neck loosed. Kurt pushed the dead body away from him as he ran towards Blaine for safety.

 **BANG!**

Kurt stopped running only to look at his right abdominals bleeding. Kurt looked back at Blaine who has the look of fear and anguish as Kurt saw Blaine run towards him. The look from Blaine's expression is a look that Kurt has never seen before.

Blaine.

Kurt fell to the ground as he saw white. A white figure.

 _'Why?_

 _Why is everything filled with an image of this person? Kurt wondered._

 _His face us repeatedly flashing within my mind taking over my thoughts_

 _I wish I could apologize to him properly for everything I have said because I never really gave him a second chance_

 _My life is passing by, am I really about to die?'_

"KURT!" Kurt tiredly looked up seeing Blaine's face again.

Kurt tried to open his mouth to say something, anything! Only to have no words come out, but Kurt must try. He has something he needs to tell Blaine. Using all of his strength, Kurt needed to tell Blaine this before he dies.

"S-sorry Blaine," Kurt whispered his voice cracking as his tears fell down his face, "I am really sorry." Kurt closed his eyes happy that he got to tell Blaine what he finally wanted to say and his world became pitch black.

"No, no, no, Kurt," Blaine said wiping away Kurt's tears with his bloody hands, "You are not dying on today. Decim!" Blaine called out in the chip.

 _"I'm getting there as fast as I can Blaine, but make sure to stop the bleeding while I get the bullet out."_ Decim said sprinting to save Kurt.

 _"Blaine, get out of there! You need to save Kurt!"_ Nezzera yelled in Blaine's ears, finally getting his attention.

Blaine took off his high quality coat and tied it around Kurt's wound as he gently put Kurt's unconscious body.

"No," Blaine said his voice dead and cold, "those who dare raise their hands against Kurt must die. Kurt's death – to me, it's the equivalent of losing everything. That's why I won't show mercy to anyone who does anything – anything at all – to Kurt. Everyone that is a threat to Kurt, I will wipe all of them from this world, no matter the coast."

Blaine stood up from his place and looked back at the storage unit. Every single of them must die! But even death isn't fitting for any of them.

After hearing Blaine's speech, Nezzera is astonished. To think that Kurt means that much to Blaine proves her theory correct. Blaine cannot live in the world without Kurt. Even she is not match for Kurt on that level in Blaine's heart.

 _"Alright Blaine, but hurry."_ Nezzera said.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his guns and sword, seething his sword away as he walked up the dead body to rip out the butterfly knife. Blaine ran into the storage unit to see the remaining of the men all surrounding him the ShKAS machine gun. Probably the world's fasted machine gun ever made.

"This is what you get for killing our comrades!" one of the men screamed ready to kill Blaine.

"It's not my fault that they were so easy to kill." Blaine said reaching for the grenade in his vest placing a timer on it before ripping the ring off. Blaine threw it at the men seeing all of their eyes on the grenade as he pulled out his two guns and started to shoot the remaining men.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five men down, only three left to go. Blaine jumped back behind a pillar in the nick of time as the three men fired at him with their machine gun. Blaine counted the time in his mind before the grenade could go off as he dashed for the gate out of the storage unit. Blaine pulled his trigger one more time as he shot the box that controlled the opening and closing of the gate as he slid out of the storage house.

 **TSSSSSS.**

"ARGH!" the three men screamed. As Blaine got up to listen to their agony cry of pain. Unlike a normal grenade where it is a bomb, the one that Blaine threw at them is a poison gas one that he set a timer to when you pull the ring off.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Please help us!" one of the men cried coughing as he banged on the gate, "Help!"

Hearing their cries of agony pleased Blaine to no end as he walked up to where Kurt and Decim were. Blaine saw so much blood coming from Kurt.

"Is he dead?" Blaine asked emotionlessly.

Decim shook his head as Blaine sighed in relief. "He's going to be fine. He will probably have a scare, but that's about it. I patched him up and did a blood transplant to help with the loss of blood he lost. How are you feeling?" Decim said as Blaine walked over to Kurt to see him in nothing but bandages and his jacket covering him. Blaine bent down to lift Kurt's body into his arms as he breathed in Kurt's sent.

He's warm.

He's alive.

"Thank you Decim," Blaine said graciously, "Thank you."

Decim smiled at Blaine, seeing the loving gesture he's showing to Kurt, protectively holding him like he'll destroy anything that dare separate him from his Kurt.

"It's the least I can do Blaine. I owe you that much." Decim said with his normal happy smile.

"Do you mind if I take your car and you take my motorcycle? I'm going to take Kurt home and treat to him until he gets better." Blaine said carrying Kurt into his arms and walking in the midnight sky to the car, not even bothering to hear Decim's answer since he already knows. Decim followed shortly after him to open the car and hand the keys to him. Blaine put Kurt in the front seat on the car, making sure to not disturb him and went to the other side to drive Kurt home.

Blaine went to Kurt's apartment carrying him up to his room as he opened the door with Kurt's spare key. Blaine quickly closed the door and continued to carry Kurt to his bedroom and gently put him on his bed. Blaine laid a blanket over Kurt to keep him warm while he washed the blood out of his weapons so they don't stink of blood. Washing the weapons Blaine tried to clear his mind to a blank emptiness.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Nezzera asked.

"I'm fine." Blaine said monotone as he took out his ear chip and placed it on the table knowing Nezzera already shut off the commination.

Blaine undressed himself to take a shower to wash off all of the blood staining to his body. After his quick shower, Blaine dressed his one of Kurt's big night shirts and he kept his boxers on as he put his clothes in the washer. Going back to Kurt's bedroom, Blaine grabbed a towel and a bowl of warm water and the First Aid kit Decim keeps in his car when events like this happen.

Blaine removed the blanket from Kurt's body, ignoring the small arousal he felt at seeing his naked form. Blaine removed the bandages from to check on Decim's work. As always Decim made sure to clean the wound for no infections and stich Kurt's gunshot wound closed. Just seeing that on Kurt, Blaine felt ashamed at himself. He should have done better to protect Kurt. And now look at him. In one day, he almost got raped, then he got shot, and then he saw Blaine going on a murderous rampage. Blaine wouldn't be surprised if Kurt is terrified by him now, thinking that Blaine is a demon or a monster because it's true.

Blaine took the towel and damped it in the warm water to clean Kurt's wound again making sure that there isn't any infection. Then he grabbed more bandages and put them on Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand feeling his own hands shake in fear and relief. Finally alone Blaine wept angrily at himself for letting Kurt get hurt.

"I-I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine broke down gripping Kurt's hand for his life. Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his lips and tenderly kissed each one of his fingers.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Blaine looked up seeing Kurt's big blue eyes looking back at him. Kurt brought his hand from Blaine's grasp to wipe away the tears from Blaine's eyes. Kurt smiled softly at this sight. Seeing Blaine cry brought back so many good memoires of them together. And right now Blaine looked like the world's biggest kicked puppy ever.

"I-I'm so so so sorry that you had to go through that." Blaine said longing to touch Kurt, but restrained himself. Kurt saw the struggle in Blaine and took Blaine's hand to touch his cheek surprising Blaine.

"It's okay." Kurt said gently.

"No! It's not! Kurt you almost got rapped today! And better yet you got shot! Nothing is okay! It's my fault that this happened." Blaine sobbed. Seeing Blaine so broken down for his safety brought warmth to Kurt's chest.

Kurt sat up a little wincing at the pain in his abdominals and cupped bother of Blaine's cheeks and lowered his head down to gently kiss Blaine's lips. Blaine's sob immediately dies down as he kissed Kurt back with passion.

They moved their lips together until Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance which Kurt gladly obliged too. Kissing Blaine felt so right for Kurt. It is like coming home after being away for so long. Blaine's tongue licked Kurt's as he moved his tongue to fight a battle for dominance. Kurt always submitted to Blaine whenever they kissed like this and so far that hasn't changed as Kurt just moved at Blaine's pace. Finally needing air they broke up the kiss and stared at each other's eyes. Honey meets blue. The moment felt so comfortable that they didn't notice they were kissing again as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to bring him closer. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist gently making sure to not hurt Kurt's wound. Kurt broke the kiss mumbling how hideous he must look from the slaps only to be stopped by Blaine's lips.

"Hey," Blaine whispered lovingly, "You're not hideous, far from it. You will always be beautiful in my eyes. Never doubt that about yourself. The bruises only make you look stronger." Blaine butterfly kissed Kurt's entire bruised face making Kurt lightly giggle at this before returning to their heated passionate kiss.

"W-we have to stop." Blaine said continuing to kiss Kurt.

"Says the one who's still trying to kiss me." Kurt breathed out kissing Blaine again.

"I'm serious Kurt. I can't hold myself back anymore. The more we kiss the more I want you." Blaine said moving his tongue back into Kurt's mouth.

"Then take me." Kurt whispered.

Blaine stopped his kissing to look at Kurt's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked hesitantly, almost like he's scared too.

Kurt feeling brave grabbed Blaine's semi hard dick and kissed Blaine passionately.

"I'm sure." Kurt whispered in his kiss.

Blaine threw off his shirt and boxer seeing as Kurt is already naked.

They continued to kiss as Blaine made Kurt lie down on his back to let Blaine so all of the work. Instead of a passionate rough night sex, tonight is very different. Tonight is all about getting to know each other's body again. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips as went down to his neck and nibbled the flesh making sure to leave a mark. Blaine then moved down to Kurt's nipples to suck on one and play with the other with his hand.

"Oh." Kurt softly moaned closing his eyes.

Blaine sucked on them more having one of his hands go down to feel Kurt's hard dick and giving it a little pump. He then brought down his hips to brush his hard dick with Kurt's pressing them together to get friction.

"Wait Blaine." Kurt whispered hoarsely.

Blaine stopped looking up at Kurt who is flushed.

"I want to make you feel good as well." Kurt said flipping them over so Kurt is on top.

"But your wound-"

"Is fine." Kurt interrupted as he stared down at Blaine's gorgeous cock. Kurt swears that Blaine grew because the last time he saw this, it wasn't this big. It looked like a full ten in a half inch beautiful cock with also a really impressive girth. Kurt licked the slit earning him a twitch from Blaine.

"Kurt, you don't need to do this." Blaine said moving his hand to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away looking up at Blaine's eyes with determination as he fisted Blaine's hard cock. Kurt continued to lick the head allowing his tongue to go in a circle motion and then kissed the base.

"Shit." Blaine moaned pleasurably.

Kurt opening his mouth taking Blaine in his mouth having his jaw adjust to Blaine's size before bringing his head up and down. Feeling the heat of Blaine's cock brought so much arousal to Kurt and he went to pump his own hard cock.

"Shit, Kurt can you 69 with me?" Blaine asked desperately bucking his hips to Kurt's rhythm. Kurt nodded by engulfing Blaine in his mouth more feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. Kurt slowly moved his body so that his ass is now facing Blaine. Being in his position and revealing himself made Kurt blush, but continued to focus on giving pleasure to Blaine.

Blaine stared at Kurt's ass like it is a god. Oh how long Blaine has missed this. Blaine spread Kurt's cheeks apart seeing Kurt's hole twitch making Blaine get harder. Blaine stuck his tongue out as he licked the outside of Kurt before pushing his tongue inside Kurt's inner wall.

"Blaine!" Kurt said surprised. In the eight years without Blaine, Kurt has never once bottomed because he felt too vulnerable, but with Blaine he felt so safe.

After licking Kurt's hole of getting it wet, Blaine slowly entered one finger in earning a displeasure noise from Kurt.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, just a really long time since I bottomed." Kurt said continuing to deep throat Blaine after sucking and licking his balls. Kurt brought his hands down up cup Blaine's balls giving him a good massage.

Blaine moved his finger slowly in and out feeling Kurt's muscle tighten around him. After the first finger going in smoothly, Blaine licked another finger to get it wet and slowly pushed it inside of Kurt to readjust this feeling. With two fingers inside of Kurt, Blaine crooked his fingers down trying to see if he can remember the perfect spot.

"Arg!" Kurt yelled in ecstasy.

Bingo.

After Kurt go used to the second finger, Blaine added one more and pushed it in and out of Kurt. Soon Blaine didn't have to move his fingers as Kurt is riding Blaine's fingers. After feeling like Kurt is loose enough, Blaine took two fingers to spread Kurt's hole open. Just the sight of seeing Kurt's hole twitch is enough to make Blaine cum.

"Blaine," Kurt wined, "hurry, I want you. Put it in already."

Blaine put Kurt on his back and he went to the nightstand to grab lube and a condom.

"No, I want to feel you." Kurt breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked looking in Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded his head and lifted his legs to spread his butt cheeks to reveal his aching hole.

"Please." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt before slowly pressing in to enter him.

"Mngh." Kurt said in displeasure causing Blaine to stop as the head of his cock is now in Kurt, but there still is a long way to go.

"Ok, continue."

Blaine nodded as he continued to move in slowly and only stopping when Kurt made a displeasured face. Once all of Blaine is inside Kurt, Blaine slowly moved his hips still waiting for Kurt go adjust to bottoming again. The feeling of being inside of Kurt is like nothing else. It is perfect.

"Faster Blaine." Kurt moaned as Blaine picked up his pace of moving his hips. Blaine bent down to kiss Kurt on the nose earning him a smile.

"Uhg!" Kurt yelled as Blaine hit his prostate, "S-so good Blaine! Faster!"

Blaine bucked his hips in and out of Kurt as he kissed Kurt's ears, nibbling on the lope and went to kiss the neck. Blaine played with Kurt's nipples and then ever so often pumped his hard cock.

"So deep," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine panted on focusing to slam his dick inside of Kurt right on his prostate.

"Fuck!" Kurt yelled in surprise, orgasming from that slam, but Blaine is nowhere near done. He pushed Kurt to lie on his left side and brought up Kurt's leg his shoulder and rams hard into Kurt again. Blaine continued to do this, kissing Kurt's mouth as he avoided hitting Kurt's sweat spot to tease him. Kurt's mind felt so blurry because all he can feel is just pleasure. Kurt moaned every time Blaine pumped his dick since his first orgasm didn't make him soft yet.

"Close." Blaine mumbled deep as his hips just moved in their own.

"Inside," Kurt begged scratching Blaine's scared back, "Come inside me."

Blaine kissed Kurt's mouth again and forcefully pushed his tongue as he did one last big slam before coming inside along with Kurt who just screamed in pleasure. Kurt panted for air after their heated kiss feeling so happy now. Who knew that having sex with Blaine bare would feel this good. Blaine fell on top of Kurt panting just as hard as Kurt is to kissing his forehead. Kurt looked at Blaine's scared body feeling his arousal hit him again. The scares on his body would look ugly to anyone, but for Kurt he just found them ridiculously sexy. Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt who just winced in pain, but missed desperately at the feeling of Blaine not being in him. Not having anything to clench on, but air felt weird for Kurt now.

"Round two?" Kurt asked knowing they will be having several more rounds before either of them gets satisfied.

"No," Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's body, "cuddle first, then sex. I want to enjoy the feeling of having you in my arms as long as I can."

Kurt smiled at this forgetting that Blaine is always a cuddler after sex. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as well burring his nose in Blaine's hair as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. The two of them having smiles on their faces of just being together again.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered petting Blaine's hair knowing he loves it.

"Hm?" Blaine asked listening to Kurt's heartbeat.

"I love you."

Blaine heat instantly shot up to stare at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Really?" Blaine asked with shock.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and cupped his cheeks to bring down Blaine head to press their lips together. Kurt kissed Blaine giving him the softest kiss he could muster with all of his love that he felt for him.

"I love you." Kurt whispered with a smile.

Blaine felt his eyes water as tears fell down his face only to have Kurt wipe them away and kiss his eyes.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much." Blaine said sloppily kissing Kurt with passion.

"I love you too."

Finally, Blaine feels like he has a place in the world.

… **..**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**WARNING: SEX, A LITTLE DEATH, DRAMA, AND MORE SEX**

 **Thank you everyone for already giving me over 50 reviews! It means so much to me knowing that many people support this story because it gives me inspiration to continue writing! Thank you!**

 **Also I published my new Fanfiction called 'Therapy Dog' and if you haven't checked it out, please, please, please do because I would love to hear what you have to say about it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this nice, sweet, happy, chapter (and the next one) before everything goes to down to shit.**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Chapter 9**

… **..**

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned erotically while being pounded from behind by Blaine, his tight hole stretching to accommodate Blaine's stiff dick as he relentlessly thrust into him.

They were still in Kurt's bedroom after Blaine brought him here to let Kurt heal. The famous well known fashion designer, Kurt Hummel, is currently bent over the bed with his chest pushed down and his hips lifted by a pair of strong hands from Blaine. Kurt's expensive, custom made, designer bed sheets were covered in sweat and sex. Hell the whole bedroom smelled like sex. Blaine threw Kurt on the bed gently enough to not hurt him, but forceful enough for Kurt to feel it, as he shoved his massive cock right into him without so much as a warning.

"So tight, Kurt." Blaine groaned in pleasure. His hands moved to Kurt's hips while his piston his cock in and out of Kurt, his asshole muscles squeezing his member like a vice.

"Only for you." Kurt breathed out as his entire being felt pleasure that would ruin him. The warmth of Blaine being inside him is making him feel a sensation that Kurt has never felt before, even when he and Blaine were dating.

Kurt moaned in delight as he felt Blaine forced more of his dick inside of him. After their sweet, love, passionate sex were they had to remember each other bodies, came the hot, let's-fuck-until-oblivion sex and Kurt didn't complain. Blaine repeated the act of slamming his hard cock into Kurt three more times and each moan came from Kurt is raspier than the last.

"Fuck!" Kurt yelled feeling himself release. This is his seventh time coming from Blaine who only orgasmed three times. Blaine is always the kind of lover who wanted to please his partner more than himself, which is one of the reasons why Kurt loves him.

"Still not done babe?" Kurt asked feeling Blaine still inside him as Blaine allowed Kurt to cool down from his surprise orgasm. To be honest, Kurt is now reaching his limit. Kurt knew that if he told Blaine to stop after Blaine comes they would, but Kurt doesn't want to make himself seem like he has no sex drive.

Blaine never removing his cock from Kurt, gently turned Kurt around from being on his hands and knees to his back. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine seeing his intense lust filed eyes. Kurt sweetly smiled at Blaine with love in his eyes as Blaine leaned down to softly kiss Kurt's lips moving them down to his nipples as he surprised Kurt by ramming himself into Kurt.

"Yes! Right there! B-Blaine, I-I love you." Kurt moaned in please his eyes rolling back as Blaine kept hitting his sweet spot. Kurt gripped Blaine's hair and wrapped his long delicate legs around Blaine's waist to encourage him to go in deeper.

"L-love you too Kurt! UHG!" Blaine yelled coming inside Kurt again as he kept thrusting inside. Blaine panted in Kurt ears as he lightly kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I think we should take a break." Blaine said slowly removing himself from Kurt. Kurt nodded, just huffing on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Blaine got up from the bed to go to the bathroom to bring a warm washcloth as he cleaned the dried cum off Kurt's stomach and asshole. Blaine then cleaned himself off too before throwing the washcloth in the bathroom sink. Blaine climbed on the bed with Kurt who opened his arms for Blaine. Kurt seeing Blaine not coming into his arms immediately began to worry.

"Hey is something wrong?" Kurt asked seeing Blaine staring at something. Kurt followed his eyes to see him looking at his bandaged wound. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek to move his head to look at Kurt.

"I'm fine Blaine. I'm alive and I'm here. My wound is fine as well. It doesn't hurt even after the sex. I'm going to live." Kurt said sweetly to Blaine who held fear and worry in his eyes. After the confessed their love for one another, Kurt began to see Blaine's emotions more clearly than before as if Blaine is allowing Kurt to see him like this. Allowing him to see his old Blaine again.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked worry in his voice.

"Kurt," Blaine said hesitantly, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Kurt blinked in confusion at what Blaine asked.

"How do you not fear me after seeing me kill people so easily? How can you not see me as a monster? A murder? Don't you realize that I could have easily killed you in less than a second? How can you still accept me after knowing what I can do?" Blaine asked quietly looking down on his hands with dull eyes remembering all of the people he has slaughtered.

A soft laughter escaped Kurt's lips as he laid his hand on Blaine's cheek again. Kurt made Blaine look at him, and only him, as if requesting, begging Blaine to look at him and him alone as Blaine obliged. Kurt held their gaze intently and as they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. Blue meet's gold. Kurt gave Blaine a dazzling smile to reassure him.

"I know you are dangerous. You told me before that you have killed. What I saw last night means nothing. You killing in front of me mean nothing. It just showed me that you would protect me even if you have to dirty your hands." Leaning forward Kurt surprising Blaine with chastely kiss before pressing his forehead on his lovingly. "I still love you and that display of power that you showed me merely makes me want you more." Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine again, only this time Blaine responded to kiss him back.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said softly running his hands through Blaine hair.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine said hoarsely, "I just wanted to feel that I'm important to you. When that man held you at gun point, I honestly thought that I would have lost you, the only person who I wanted to feel import for." Blaine took Kurt's hand from his cheek to kiss it. Kurt felt his hand get wet seeing Blaine stared to weep for him. Kurt felt a lump in his throat as he cried with Blaine wrapping his arms around him to snuggle up in bed.

"I have never stopped loving you. I just stopped showing it because it hurt me too much thinking you loved someone else more than me." Kurt whispered closing his eyes. Blaine wrapped a blanket around them as they slept together to heal their scars from their once broken love.

… **..**

Kurt woke up from their nap after hours of just having sex and looked down to see Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his chest. Kurt smiled and played with Blaine's hair, enjoying the peace and quiet of having Blaine next to him.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

Kurt blinked and saw that Blaine's eyes were looking on him and sweetly smiled at him.

"How long were you awake?"

"An hour or so. I've just been enjoying listening to your heartbeat and meditating." Blaine mumbled pressing his nose into Kurt's neck to smell him more.

"Breakfast?" Kurt asked ready to get up and get some fuel into his stomach.

"You can just stay in bed, I will make something." Blaine said already out of bed and putting on his boxers.

Kurt stared at Blaine's scared back and along with some red scratches from him during their night of passion. Kurt gently reached out his hand to trace over a deep line scar from Blaine's left shoulder going all the way down to his mid back.

"How did you get this?" Kurt asked moving his hands back up to trace another dark skin lined scar.

"Spain. 3 years ago. I had to get kidnaped to buy time for Decim to hack their government system. One of the men there thought it would be good to try and gut me; however, he didn't have good aim and stabbed my left shoulder and sliced it down." Blaine explained.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered pressing a gently kiss on the scar.

"Don't worry about. It didn't hurt that much," Blaine reassured gently having Kurt lie back down his bed, "Lie down and I'll make you my signature blueberry pancakes."

"Hm, yum." Kurt said missing Blaine's blueberry pancakes.

Kurt watched Blaine leave and still felt pretty tired. Grabbing a pillow and pretending that it's Blaine, Kurt snuggled with it to take another small nap to make sure that he's fully rested and dreamt.

… **..**

 **Kurt P.O.V**

 _I was sitting on my couch in New York reading the new issue of Vogue and seeing my clothes on the models they were trying to advertise. It was late in the afternoon and I had to prepare dinner soon for everyone. I looked over and saw my beautiful barn cat, Brian, chilling with me along with my dog, a golden retriever named Felix. Suddenly I heard the front door open and close, and in came my husband with our four year old daughter, Eliza._

" _We're home! Sorry we're late, there was a line at the store and Eliza and I got pulled over seeing the most adorable puppy ever! You should have seen this dog Kurt."_

 _Kurt stood up from the couch and walked over to greet his husband with a kiss on the lips and a hug from his daughter._

" _Geez Blaine, you say that for every dog we come across." Kurt said smiling as Blaine started to put the food away._

" _I can't help it! You know I have a soft spot for anything cute and cuddly. Tell him Eliza of how cute that puppy was!" Blaine said putting the milk away as I emptied out the bags._

" _I-it was a really cute puppy daddy! Papa and I petted her and she had really soft fur! I want that puppy daddy!" said Eliza._

 _I sighed at my animal obsessed family, "Eliza, we already have a dog and we don't need another one." I said trying to reason with her knowing she got her stubbornness from me._

" _B-but Felix is old! He is not a puppy! I want a puppy!" Eliza pleated giving me her adorable pout._

" _Papa and I will discuss this later okay? Now go wash up, Papa and I have to make dinner tonight and then we'll watch a sing along Disney movie with snacks." I said kissing Eliza's rosy cheeks causing her to giggle._

 _I put her down as she ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. I went up to Blaine and we smiled at each other as we grabbed the ingredient for dinner tonight which is Chicken Alfredo because Blaine has been having a craving for it for weeks._

" _I think it's a good idea for Eliza to have a puppy." Blaine said filling a pot with water._

" _Yeah right. You're just saying that because you want another thing to spoil. You already spoil Eliza too much and when it comes to Felix you always buy him a new toy and the same thing with Brian." I said cutting the chicken._

" _Oh, is someone feeling jealous because there not getting enough of my love?" Blaine teased wrapping his arms around my waist._

 _I smirked and went along with his little joke._

" _Of course I'm jealous. I hardly get to see you when you're not busy with work or spoiling our daughter and our pets. I've been so lonely at night that I have to pleasure myself alone." I said with a fake sad whimper and immediately saw Blaine's eyes start to darken with lust at the thought of me masturbating alone with our sex toys. Blaine kissed my lips nipping them with his teeth._

" _Any time you feel lonely tell me. I'd hate you make you pleasure yourself when I will gladly volunteer to take that job from you." Blaine said kissing my lips again and stuck his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck completely forgetting about dinner. Blaine broke the kiss and took a step back from me to bring my hand with the knife over his throat and sliced it open. My eyes widen and my heart stopped beating as I saw blood gushing out of Blaine's throat._

" _Blaine!" I screamed in terror rushing to his side to catch him. There was so much blood that I couldn't stop the bleeding, "Why?! Why would you kill yourself?"_

" _Because the mafia said that I had to die." Blaine choked out blood spitting out of his mouth. I saw him pant for air and more blood dripped out from his throat. Tears spilled out from my eyes and then I remembered Eliza. I gently put Blaine down on the floor hastily grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding and ran into the bathroom in search for my baby girl only to find her body dunked underwater in the bathtub. I sprinted to her and pulled her out of the water checking to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I panicked, I picked up her body and ran into the kitchen to grab a phone to call 911, but the call didn't go through._

" _Please don't die," I cried feeling my whole body shake in fear, desperately holding both in my arms never letting go of my grip, "Please!"_

" _Since we're both dead, you have to die as well." Eliza said who was now standing in front of me, her body soaking wet and droplets of water well on the ground mixing in with Blaine's blood._

" _What?" I asked distraught completely confused._

" _It's only natural. The mafia ordered for you to die as well." Eliza said putting her hands around my neck. I felt my daughter's cold hands press hard against me throat choking me. I tried to remove her hands, but it didn't work. I had no strength in my body and felt my mind starting to drift black as my body went limp and fell back on my kitchen floor._

… **..**

Kurt woke up springing from his nightmare, cold sweet drip down. He touched his neck remembering the feeling so well from his daughter's cold touch. Kurt panted for air remembering not being able to breathe. Kurt heart pounded in his chest, racing in fear and panic, terror still lingering in side of him.

"It was a dream, it was a dream." Kurt chanted to himself trying to calm down. Kurt reached for his phone on his nightstand only to see a letter addressed to him.

 _Hey Kurt,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, but I have business to deal with in the mafia. I promise that I'll be back as soon as possible; you were asleep when I finished making breakfast and I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful so I wrote this letter instead. Your breakfast is in the fridge and all you have to do is just heat it up. I don't know how long this job may take and if you're in danger of any kind and I can't get to you please, please, don't hesitate to call Nezzera because she'll help you._

 _Nezzera's number_

 _000-555-2112_

 _P.S I love you and I'll see you as soon as I get back_

 _\- Blaine A._

Kurt sighed and fell back on his bed. Blaine went to work in the mafia. _Blaine went to work in the mafia._

Blaine.

Mafia.

Death.

Suddenly Kurt's dream didn't feel so unreal. It felt like it was true. That it is going to come true. Questions started to form inside of Kurt's mind. Questions that he did not like the answers to. What happens if Blaine gets injured again? What happens if he has to disappear again? What happens if he gets killed? The last question made Kurt shiver. What will happen if Blaine gets killed? The more Kurt thought about that question the more tough it was to find the answer. Nezzera said that he married into the mafia, does that mean that he can't quit? What if he assigns his position to the next person? But didn't Blaine mention he's the next heir or leader? What if Blaine fakes his death? Then he can't be a part of the mafia right? But why not just leave the mafia? Why not fake Blaine's death and leave the mafia? That will totally keep Blaine alive. That way the mafia would leave Blaine alone if they think that he's dead right? Then he and Blaine will be able to spend the rest of their lives together without the mafia, without the violence, without the killing, they can have a simple life up in East Hampton or somewhere else in the world. Blaine can still be a lawyer and Kurt can still be a famous fashion designer. It's perfect!

Kurt reached for his phone and called up the number on the letter and waited for her to pick up the phone.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

" _Hello?"_

"Nezzera, hi. I was wondering if you can help me?" Kurt asked lying back on his pillows getting himself comfortable.

" _Who is this?"_ Nezzera questioned.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Blaine gave me your number and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

" _Favor?"_ Nezzera asked, _"What do you mean?"_

"I need you to fake Blaine's death, like how Blaine faked Landon's death. I want the mafia to think that Blaine is dead." Kurt said.

There was silence from Nezzera and Kurt was beginning to think she hanged up on him.

" _Why?"_ she eventually asked almost as if she's suspicious.

"I don't want Blaine to be a part of the mafia anymore. I don't want him to get killed or have to worry about his life being in danger every day. I want him to live a normal life, a life he should have instead of being a part of the mafia. I want him safe and alive not having to kill anyone. Please, Nezzera, I'm begging you, help me. And if not for me, then for Blaine." Kurt pleaded.

" _No."_ Nezzera replied right after Kurt's plea.

"What? Why not?!" Kurt asked shocked and angrily, "Don't you care about Blaine? Don't you care about his life? Do you even care about whether or not Blaine lives or dies?"

" _I do care about Blaine. I love him."_ Nezzera said making Kurt feel a tinge of jealousy when she said she loved him.

"But if you love him then-"

" _However,"_ Nezzera interrupted harshly no politeness left in her voice, _"If Blaine was to leave the mafia, and if he were to abandon us then it would be chaos. I understand your worry for Blaine, but he can handle himself. He has been trained to survive, to be the next leader of this mafia. Blaine will be fine so don't do anything reckless that would hurt the position he's in right now Kurt because if you do, I'll personally make sure you will get punished."_

Kurt gulped at Nezzera's threat. Nezzera didn't seem like the kind of person who will joke when it comes to warming people so there is no way that Kurt will underestimate her.

"I'm trying to protect Blaine. All I'm trying to do is give him happiness and freedom from this mafia where he doesn't have to kill and die." Kurt said still protesting.

" _Right now you're just being selfish Kurt. You think you know what Blaine needs, but you are completely wrong. The mafia isn't something that's holding Blaine down, it isn't a burden on him like you think it is. In fact the mafia is helping Blaine. It's making him into a better person. I have known Blaine for eight years Kurt, I have seen the struggle, the pain, the suffering, the sorrow, the endless terror he's been through. But I have also seen the happiness, the joy, the laughter, the smile, the kindness and love all that's in him. I know how to guide Blaine from his demons and darkness to keep from insanity. What you were thinking of doing is merely selfishness of you wanting something you cannot have and completely ignoring Blaine's feeling's whatsoever. Remember Kurt, it was his choice marry into the mafia, he has a responsibility to the Lupo and Anderson family and he cannot run away from that. Do not screw this up for him Kurt because I will not say this again, if you even try to have Blaine leave the mafia, I will personally kill everyone you cherish and have you watch it, even Blaine."_ Nezzera said darkly letting her words sink in to Kurt before hanging up on him without saying so much as a goodbye.

Kurt dropped the phone no his bed and slid down, burying his face into the pillow. Nothing will stop him from trying to protect Blaine, not even Nezzera herself.

… **..**

Blaine sighed as he slouched on the couch.

"Would you care for anything Blaine?" Decim asked with his usual friendly smile.

"No thank you Decim. You should also probably go home soon you've been working too long without any breaks." Blaine said to his friend with a smile.

"I do not mind Blaine. I like to think of it as punishment for what happened last time with Kurt." Decim said scolding himself.

Blaine got up from his seat to put a hand on Decim's shoulder.

"You are forgiven. Don't punish yourself any more than you have too. I'm not mad at you." Blaine reassured.

Decim smiled at Blaine and bowed his head in respect.

"Re Lupo." Decim addressed with formality.

"Decim," Alberto said address his subordinate, "leave."

Decim looked up and bowed again leaving the study and closing the door behind him. Blaine turned to Alberto and sat back down as Alberto went to pour them both a glass of scotch.

"I assume you already know why I truly called you here today?" Alberto said his strong Italian accent never fading.

"I'm going to assume it has something to do with the Vasiliev?" Blaine asked taking the scotch from Alberto's hand.

Alberto nodded sitting across from Blaine taking sips of his drink.

"They want to negotiate with us of wanting some of our territory in New York City, fucking scums think they can try to become our neighbor." Alberto said with disgust.

"What do they have to offer?" Blaine asked.

"Oil, money, territory in their region, weapons, the usual." Alberto said finishing his glass.

Blaine nodded. The Vasiliev is the Russian Mafia where their headquarters are in Russia, but they have a small territory in Roselyn Estates New York. The Russian Mafia and the Italian Mafia aren't the best friends, in fact they are rivals both wanting for more power.

"Are you planning to reject their offer?" Blaine asked.

"Unfortunately no. I have been thinking about investing in some land in Russia where there is the most oil, Saudi Arabia are little shits too greedy with my offer from the past." Alberto said.

"Understandable. However, why not give them a little territory in Queens and ask for a huge chunk of their land and offer it at a low price?" Blaine suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"The Vasiliev's territory is most of Russia's land that is not populated, if we offer them one fourth territory in Queens we have to make it seem like we're being generous. Queens is the biggest boroughs that we own and it is also the farthest away from our headquarters. If we give them one fourth the land in Queens and ask for let's say one third of the land in Russia, the Vasiliev can't say no to our offer. When we have the one third of land, we can buy the other two thirds that they have offered in the past with a discount on giving them another one fourth of Queens. In the end we will control all of the land with oil that the Vasiliev gave us and they will have half of Queens. Once the Vasiliev figure out what we've done we and try to get their land back we can bring a law suit to the Russian Government saying they are violating our agreement which will mean the Russian Government will have to deal with the Vasiliev and with that the Vasiliev will have to sell us back our half of Queens. In the end we will be left with all of the Vasiliev oil land and our Queens territory and they will be left with nothing or jail all depending on how the Russian government wants to deal with them." Blaine explained.

Alberto nodded seeing the perfection in the plan Blaine has thought of. Almost too perfect as if Blaine has been thinking this for a long time. Alberto looked at Blaine who held a neutral expression and something told him that Blaine is planning something much bigger than just this. He will have to be careful just in case or if he's just imagining this. You can never be too careless in the mafia, even the most trusted people can betray you.

"I like your plan Blaine. I want you to make this deal happen and if it works out well then you will have passed another one of my tests. Leave." Alberto ordered coldly.

Blaine stood up and gave his respect to Alberto and left his study closing the door behind him. Yes, his nephew is hiding something from him; Alberto can see it in Blaine's eyes. They eyes of an animal who about to attack on their pray. He will have to be one step ahead of Blaine in his game in order to win. Alberto let out a small laugh a wicked grin forming on his lips. Let the game begin.

 **...**

Blaine opened the door to Kurt's apartment and sighed. Talking to Alberto always exhausted him; however, with the lack of politeness in Alberto's voice Blaine began to worry Alberto may think something is wrong. He will have to talk to Nezzera about this.

Unlocking the door to Kurt's apartment, Blaine didn't see Kurt anywhere until he heard the shower being on. Figuring out that Kurt must take a shower, Blaine took off his jacket and tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt for air. Talking to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Blaine took out his phone to text Nezzera.

"Blaine."

Blaine looked up from where he was standing. Did Kurt call his name? Did he know that he was home already?

"Blaine, harder."

Instantly feeling his dick semi hardening, Blaine decided to investigate. Walking to Kurt's bathroom Blaine opened the door a little to see what Kurt was moaning about and was greeted with a very surprising sight.

Kurt was leaning his back against the shower wall, wet, with a very noticeable erect dick and a dark purple dildo being pushed in and out of his asshole. Blaine gulped at the sight. Never in his dreams, well okay in his dreams, but never in reality has Blaine ever imagined that Kurt will be pleasuring with himself and moaning his name. Just looking at the sight made Blaine fully hard. Blaine watched Kurt suck on two fingers while trying to push the purple dildo further into him. Kurt removed his two fingers from his mouth to try and fit it into his already full hole.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned moving the dildo in him trying to hit his sweet spot.

Blaine instantly shredded his clothes and opened the door with a loud bang for Kurt to hear.

"Never in my life have I ever seen such an erotic sight Kurt." Blaine said getting in the shower to touch Kurt's waist.

"I was bored waiting for you. Now fuck me." Kurt commanded grabbing Blaine's face to passionately kiss him. Kurt moved his mouth to shove his tongue in Blaine's mouth earning a groan from Blaine as Kurt pumped Blaine's hard dick. Kurt spread his legs open for Blaine to see the purple dildo and slowly removed it. Blaine eyes instantly darkened with lust and he took his very painfully hard member and shoved it right inside of Kurt without a warning.

"Ah, Blaine!" Kurt yelled feeling more full than the dildo.

Blaine took both of Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he gripped Kurt by his ass and slammed him down on his cock. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck for support and just felt Blaine thrust into him hard. Blaine continued to be rough with Kurt and kissed his neck, shoulder, lips all making sure to leave a mark, his mark. Blaine moved Kurt's body forward having Kurt's upper back to support him against the wall and the thrust deeper this time directly on Kurt's prostate.

"Shit!" Kurt yelled grabbing his cock to make him cum.

"No," Blaine ordered removing one hand from Kurt's ass, "You don't need to touch yourself to cum. I'll give you all the pleasure you need." Blaine removed Kurt's hand from his dick and moved it up to pinch one of Kurt's nipples earing a cry from Kurt. Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt bending his head down to suck on Kurt's nipples and biting them.

"B-Blaine, I-I'm about to," before Kurt could even finish his sentence he erupted in a cry of pleasure from an orgasm that hit him hard. Even after Kurt's orgasm Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt, but he gently put Kurt's legs down to turn him around so his face was now facing the wall. Blaine removed himself from Kurt earning a sound of protest from him.

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed out tiredly feeling his legs wobble.

"More, Kurt, more," Blaine whispered as he bent down to grab the purple dildo, "How do you feel about double penetration Kurt?"

Kurt blushed red at Blaine's question. Never has Kurt had a double penetration before but the idea of Blaine and that purple dildo both in him exited him. Kurt nodded giving Blaine permission to do it. Blaine bent down to kiss Kurt's neck gently biting some skin, as he just roughly shoved the purple dildo in Kurt.

"I have to prepare you Kurt." Blaine said seductively pinching both nipples. Kurt already starting to feel turned on couldn't saying anything but moan at Blaine's teasing. Blaine looked down at Kurt's ass seeing that Kurt's legs gave up and they were in a doggy style sex position. One of Blaine's favorites. Blaine sucked on a finger and gently put it in Kurt having him adjust as he added more fingers. Blaine added another finger in Kurt who already had four and slowly moved in and out.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I want you already." Kurt meowed swaying his hips back and forth until he found Blaine hard cock. Kurt rubbed his ass against Blaine wanting desperately to have him in.

"Of course," Blaine said lining himself up to Kurt. Blaine gently pushed the tip of his head in looking at Kurt's face for any discomfort. He pushed in more and more seeing Kurt's face start to be uncomfortable. Once Blaine was half way in, he stopped letting Kurt fully adjust with the new stretching.

"You okay babe?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's shoulder to give him comfort.

Kurt nodded gripping his hands until the knuckles turned white. "Yeah, it's just that you're really big."

Blaine felt embarrassed and felt his dick throb more getting harder.

"Oh you can't be serious. Just you just erect more and inside of me?" Kurt asked shocked.

"It turns me on when you say how big I am." Blaine said sheepishly kissing Kurt's ear.

"You can move more in now Blaine. Just slowly and gently." Kurt said feeling the adjustment. Blaine nodded and moved more of himself in and now he's fully inside of Kurt. Blaine waited again for Kurt to get comfortable and saw that Kurt nodded.

"You can move now." Kurt said between pants.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked roughly trying to hold back.

Kurt nodded again and Blaine slowly started to roll his hips his throbbing tip brushing up against the spot Kurt wanted to get abused and sensitive.

"F-faster! H-harder!" Kurt screamed making Blaine not hesitate follow his command.

Blaine slammed his hips into Kurt moving the dildo too, but at different paces. Kurt was moaning in pleasure, having two dicks inside felt amazing. Especially when it made Kurt feel so full and every time Blaine moved he would hit Kurt's sweet spot. Kurt arched his back at the amount of pleasure Blaine was giving him.

"Fuck Kurt, so tight." Blaine said slapping his ass to make Kurt's muscle squeeze more on the dildo and Blaine's dick. Blaine fucked Kurt onto the floor on the shower gripping Kurt's waist knowing it was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled releasing inside giving one last hard thrust on Kurt's sweet spot for Kurt to cum too. Kurt who couldn't even speak other than making pleasurable screams or moans came so hard he swore he saw stars. Blaine panted gently removing the dildo from Kurt's ass and his own dick to see a large whole in Kurt's ass, his muscles clenching on nothing.

"That-that was amazing." Blaine breathed out gently picking up Kurt see he already passed out. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I love you."

… **..**

"I feel like we should get out of New York." Kurt said looking out the window and seeing the dark gloomy sky above them. It looked like it is going to rain soon.

"Oh? And where would you like to go?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt as they both stood hugging and looking out the window.

"Martha's Vineyard?" Kurt suggested pressing his back against Blaine's chest and enjoying their cozy moments.

"I don't think the weather will be nice." Blaine said planting soft kisses on Kurt's neck.

"How about a cozy log cabin up in Vermont?"

"You hate the cold, and nature, there's no way you'll go hiking." Blaine retorted with a soft laughing earning a small smack from Kurt.

"But I'll have you to keep me warm."

"You can count on it." Blaine moved from kissing Kurt's neck to nibbling his earlobe.

"Paris?" Blaine suggested.

"I've been there too many times."

"How about my private island in the Bahamas?"

"You have a private island?" Kurt asked raising in eyebrow.

"It's the mafias and no one goes there." Blaine whispered moving his hands down to Kurt ass and squeezing them.

"Seriously? You want to do it again?" Kurt asked surprised. After their hot sex in the shower, Blaine washed their bodies, dried them and dressed them. Blaine put Kurt on his bed to recover and went to work of some other lawyer cases. It wasn't until an half an hour ago that Kurt woke up with dinner already made for him.

"I'm addicted to your body. I can never get enough." Blaine said and to prove his point he dry hummed Kurt's ass with his hard cock.

"B-Blaine." Kurt moaned starting to get turned on. Seriously Blaine has a sex addiction, even Kurt can't keep up with Blaine's stamina.

"If you don't have the energy to fuck, you can always give me a blow job." Blaine teased blowing hot air on Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt his cheeks get hot and turned around to face Blaine. Blaine playfully smirked at Kurt as he got onto his knees and pull out Blaine's dick from his underwear. Kurt is always impressed by Blaine's size, and to think that he can fit it inside of him make's Kurt blush darken and now Blaine and a dildo, Kurt's face is practically vermillion.

"Thinking about something naughty?" Blaine teased moving his hips to have the tip of his semi erect cock grace Kurt's lips. Kurt looked down on the floor his cheeks burning at how Blaine can easily read his mind. Whenever Kurt's with Blaine he always feels like he's his sixteen year old self learning about sex for the first time, always embarrassed, blushing, and feeling incredibly horny.

"You're just so big." Kurt muttered causing Blaine to throw his head back in laughter.

"Shut up! Or I won't blow you." Kurt threatened darkly.

"Oh, threating me by cockblocking me? You're cleaver Mr. Hummel." Blaine said gently petting Kurt's cheek. Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away wanting to tease Blaine just like how Blaine always teased him.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hard member with his hand and pumped it to make it even harder earning a gasp from Blaine. Kurt then licked the tiny drop of precum that leaked from the head of Blaine's swollen cock and then letting his wet tongue lick the head of Blaine's cock.

"Do you like it when you have your balls played?" Kurt asked pulling on his ball sack slightly. Blaine panted and moaned as he felt Kurt's tongue tease the head of his penis more.

"Yes," Blaine hissed between pants, "harder."

Kurt pulled harder, eliciting a groan of pain and pleasure from Blaine. A whimpering moan then escaped Blaine's lips as Kurt bend his head, parted his lips and engulfed his cock. Blaine looked down and saw Kurt's hands pull harder, earning another gasp from him. Blaine threw his head back as he moved to fall on the sofa, moving his hips so his ass was on the edge of the sofa. When Blaine felt himself get bigger in Kurt's mouth he started at Kurt's eyes never leaving him. Just looking at his fully erect cock in Kurt's mouth is enough to make him cum. When Blaine is fully erect, he felt Kurt pump his hands up and down what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Hmmm, Kurt, more please. Y-you're such a wonderful job." Blaine praised massaging Kurt's head by running his hand over Kurt's hair.

Hearing Blaine praise him, Kurt is more than happy to give him anything and everything he asked for. He licked up and down the sensitive slit on the head of his huge ten inch cock, applying just enough pressure to make him curse.

"Fuck Kurt."

Kurt had never heard anything sound so erotic in his life as he continued to pump Blaine's cock Kurt spread Blaine's legs with his elbows and engulfed Blaine's entire ball sack into his mouth, moving them with his tongue, earning a gasp and a long shuddering moan from Blaine.

Blaine felt Kurt's tongue apply please to his perineum and then felt his tongue trace from his perineum to the base of his cock while at the same time pumping his penis; he cried out in please and shock that Kurt had found such a sweet spot. Kurt felt Blaine squirm in his seat as he applied pressure to the perineum and looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, but his mouth was hanging open as a whimper and a guttural sound escaped his mouth. Kurt has read that the perineum on a guy was very sensitive and to cause an orgasm on a guy you had to wait till he was close to coming before applying pressure on it with your fingers.

Blaine's hips bucked incessantly, responding to the amazing sensation ragging through his body as he felt his tongue apply pressure near his anus. Blaine then felt Kurt twist his tongue around the head of his penis over and over and felt him move his hands faster on his shaft. Kurt moved even faster, groaning around Blaine's cock and earning more moans of pleasure from Blaine.

"Oh, Kurt, please. Please let me fuck your mouth." Blaine said through moans of bliss.

In response, Kurt sucked him back deep into his mouth, fondling the other parts of him. Blaine then placed both hands on top of his head and pushed it down as he thrust upwards feeling the amazing sensation of fucking Kurt's mouth. Kurt is so turned on by the dominance of this action that he thrust upward, he reached between Blaine's legs and placed his thumb and applied as much pressure on his perineum as he could.

Blaine couldn't hold back any longer as Kurt touched his perineum, he looked so sexy bent over his cock, and he knew just how to pleasure him to the point that he felt his body tremble as an orgasm began to build. Blaine then screwed his eyes shut as the pleasure overcame him and he released in Kurt's mouth. Kurt allowed Blaine's seed to run down his throat and pumped his penis from the base to the head to squeeze every drop of his cum. More burst of cum erupted from Blaine and he could do nothing but moan and pant in pleasure and satisfaction. Kurt's tongue then circled around the head of his cock, wanting every drop from him. When he licked clean, he kissed his way up his body until he was eye level and his mouth claimed Blaine's hungrily. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt and it made him dizzy with desire.

"You always did give amazing blow jobs Kurt. Do you want me to blow you next?" Blaine asked petting Kurt's head.

"No, I already came." Kurt responded licking the cum off of Blaine's lips that got smeared in their kiss.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said sincerely looking at Kurt in the eyes, letting him see the love he felt.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said bringing their faces together to give a sweet loving kiss that weren't like the rough and passionate kisses they had before.

"So where do you wanna go?" Blaine asked lifting Kurt's body on to the sofa with him as they cuddled together.

"I want to the private island you say you have." Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Anything for you Kurt." Blaine whispered closing his eyes as they enjoyed another little nap from a very sexy sexual activity.

… **..**

Nezzera sighed looking away from her window screen. She gently rubbed her belly feeling her son kick in wanting attention that or he's just hungry. Speaking of hungry, a craving of some pickles and almond butter sounded nice. Yeah it may sound disgusting to many people, but when you're pregnant and have cravings you can get away with a lot of stuff.

"Decim." Nezzera called.

"Yes?" Decim answered with a loving smile.

"Can you get me some pickles and almond butter?" Nezzera asked.

"Of course. I'll bring it momentarily." Decim said and left Nezzera's lab.

Nezzera sighed. She hated being pregnant. It's the worst feeling in the world, having a little monster inside of you, trying to destroy your body and your bladder. Like seriously every two minutes she has to go and use the powder room.

Nezzera picked up her phone and saw several texts from Eli. Scrolling through them she saw him and Landon together happy as bee. She smiled. Eli deserved to be happy, especially with all the shit he's been though. She saw the pictures he sent her, he and Landon at a park, he and Landon at a movie theater, he and Landon kissing at dinner, he and Landon smiling and in love. And to make it more like her brother Eli, he sent her sex videos of them doing it in the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, the basement, hell even the roof, literally everywhere in the whole house where there's space.

"Jezz, can't people do anything else than just sex?" Nezzera questioned seeing a new video Eli sent her of him and Landon fucking in their car. Nezzera sighed and exited out of her brother's text to see a new text Blaine sent her.

 **To:** Nezzera  
 **From:** Blaine

 _Hey Nezz,_

 _I think Alberto is becoming suspicious of me. At the end of my meeting with him about the Vasiliev's territory, he didn't give me his polite farewells, instead he ordered me out like I was one of his subordinates again. I need you to make sure he isn't suspicious of me in order for our plan to work. I won't be here for a few weeks because Kurt and I will be going to the Bahamas; can you cover for me until then? I want to enjoy more time with him instead of having to worry about Alberto watching my every move. Thanks. I'll text you as soon as I get back._

 _Love you_

Nezzera read the message, and then read it again to make sure she read it correctly. After reading it the second time, she became outraged. She didn't bother to mention the phone call with Kurt to Blaine thinking her threat would scare him off from trying something like this, but clearly she underestimated him, a fault on her part to think that Kurt would brush off her threat. Nezzera slammed her phone on the table gripping it tightly. How dare Kurt. How dare he try something like this to her and after everything she did to make him get back together with Blaine?! Nezzera felt her wrath start to rise in her chest and wickedly smiled. If Kurt wants to play games with her then she'll play and crush him. Nezzera rarely threatens people, and when she does, it's serious and she will not back down from it. Nezzera looked around her lab trying to think of a plan until her eyes landed on Mark.

A perfect little play toy.

Nezzera checked her computer and read something very interesting that she can use against Kurt for angering her.

' _Enjoy the time you will have left with your Prince Charming Kurt because when you come back, I will forcefully wake you up from you daydreams and show you a nightmare'_ Nezzera thought insanely.

"I brought you your food Nezzera." Decim said putting the tray down next to her.

"Nezzera?" Decim asked immediately knowing something was off about her now than before. Nezzera grabbed Decim by the collar of his black suit and forcefully slammed her lips against his. Decim's azure eyes widen and closed kissing her back with passion as he cupped her soft cheeks.

"Nezzera?" he whispered brushing her nose against his.

"Bedroom. Now." Nezzera said getting up and taking off her dress, bra and panties. Decim followed taking off his tie, shirt, jacket and pants.

"Nezzera we shouldn't. B-Blaine. The-the baby." Decim protested moaning at the feeling of Nezzera biting his neck as his lands roamed her beautifully shaped body. Even being pregnant she is beautiful to him and always will be.

"I will handle Blaine. As for the baby you'll have to top and be gentle." Nezzera whispered in Decim's ears pulling off the hair tie and letting his man bun fall, his golden lock hair falling down to his face.

"You're always handsome Decim." Nezzera said admiring his beauty of tan skin, deep azure eyes and golden hair.

Decim blushed and just kissed Nezzera's head. It's been years since he last had sex. He hoped he was still good enough at it to satisfy Nezzera. Nezzera led him to her bedroom and closed the door shut. If Blaine is having fun with Kurt, why can't she? Might as well enjoy the freedom now before the war begins.

… **..**

 **I hope you enjoy because this and I think part of the next one will be the chapters with not much drama, but it will start to pick up some steam.**

 **Please review, I will always love to read how you like it!**


	12. Chapter 10

**WARNING: SEX, LITTLE VOYEURISM, NIPPLE PLAY, ORGASM DENIEL, THREESOME, MURDER, DEATH, INSANITY, ANGAST**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Firstly I want to say how sorry I am for not updating in a long, long time, especially on this story. A lot of things have been happening in my person life that has prevented me from writing and I also have been losing the inspiration to write. But after reviews and DMs I have fought writer's block and forced myself to write until I found something. And I can happily say that this fanfiction is now completed. This is my first fanfiction I have ever written and I am so happy that I have completed this.**

 **Originally, I was planning 2 or 3 more chapters until this was completed to make up for the lost time of not updating this fanfiction. However, I decided to merge all of those chapters into one big one because I have been delaying this story for seven almost, eight months and decided that it needed to be completed because if I didn't complete this fanfiction then it would have literally taken me years to do so and I couldn't do that to you guys who have been asking me for the next chapter.**

 **I will warn you that I had to change the ending of this story and that I kinda got lazy at editing this chapter so I apologize for the grammar mistakes. But later on, I will reedit this whole fanfiction so that all grammar and spelling are perfect, always…**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **Chapter 10**

 **I Won't Follow You**

… **..**

 _BOOM_

 _CRACK!_

Thunder loomed roaring through the wind and dark clouds covered the New York City skyline. Rain poured from the dark cloud, washing down, slapping against the windows on a dark bedroom. The chilling air creeping in from the ajar window.

 _3:19am_

Nezzera looked at the bed side table clock ticking by as time slowly passed. Her breathing remained even as she got up from her bed, the silk sheets slowly falling over off her body. Nezzera looked over her bed and saw platinum blond hair attached to a beautiful man. She ran her hand gently through the hair and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Decim's temple. She got up, grabbed a blanket and left the room quietly closing the door softly.

Nezzera walked down the hallway of her and Blaine's home seeing the perfection in all of the small detail that was designed for the apartment. She took the elevator down to her lab, feeling the cold air brushing against her skin, only the silk sheets covering her for warmth. She walked out of the elevator, the blanket trailing behind her as she entered her lab, the scent of chemicals, the sound of machines working and an unconscious body lying on a metal bed welcomed her.

She looked at the sleeping body and walked up to him, seeing all of the wires and helmet that covered his head. She looked at the machine reading the signals of what was going on inside of the man's brain as he is sleeping.

"How boring," Nezzera mumbled, "I thought that you would entertain me to some extent, but in the end you're just like the rest, pathetic, boring, selfish humans that roam this world."

She sat in her chair, swirling around looking at her lab as she twirled in circles, thinking. She rubbed her stomach, feeling her son lightly kick her probably nagging her to sleep at such an early hour.

"Stop Dominic." She commanded to her unborn son and the kicking suddenly stopped.

Nezzera looked at Mark's sleeping face and a thought came to her; how will he break? A wicked smile placed on her lips as she thought of the perfect idea. Nezzera got up from her chair and walked over to Mark to unhook the machine, but a warm hand grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Please Nezz. Don't." Decim begged looking at her face. Nezzera stood still, not moving her hand away, but also not moving it forward either.

"Let. Go." Nezzera said coldly as she looked at Decim calm face. Decim hesitated as a conflicting feeling arose inside him, but slowly let go of her wrist not having the power inside to say no to her. Decim can never deny her anything. He couldn't, no much how much he wanted to at this very moment.

"Leave." Nezzera commanded, not wanting Decim to see of what she's about to do. Decim looked pained and bit his lip until it bleed, but nodded and walked out of her lab the doors closing behind him. Decim walked down the hallway and banged his hand against the wall angry at himself for not being able to stop her.

"I'm sorry Blaine. So, so, sorry." Decim whispered, his hands clutching in a fist at the anger he felt towards himself.

Nezzera stood alone, looking down at Mark. She unplugged the chord the lights of the helmet faded and ripped off all the wires of Mark's body, putting her plan into action for getting Blaine back. Kurt may think that Blaine belongs to him, but in reality Blaine is hers and has been for the past eight years. The bond that they share can never be unbroken. They have a promise towards each other and they have a child together. If Kurt really thinks that he can convince Blaine to quiet the mafia then he's stupider than she should give him credit for.

Blaine cannot live without the mafia and the mafia cannot live without Blaine. They balance each other and if there is no balance, there is only going to be chaos and disorder. Blaine has spent too much time in the dark to simply forget and let go of it. Nezzera picked up glass beakers containing a liquid chemical and started to assemble her ingredients together for a drug.

 _It starts_

 _With the unexpected loss_

 _Of something dear_

 _The warmth_

 _That comforted and cradled_

 _Just disappears_

 _And in its place_

 _There's nothing_

 _Just an endless empty hole_

 _The light that shown the way is gone_

 _And darkness takes control_

 _Bitterness and anger_

 _Are quick to fill the void_

 _The path to isolation_

 _Is littered with the dreams that lay destroyed_

Nezzera continued to hum the rest of the poem and mixed together the chemicals. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it is that Kurt fell right into her own game. Nezzera wonder how long it will take Kurt to realize that she's simple manipulating him. Anyone who has a brain knows that going to war against Nezzera will end in a severe loss where she will be victorious. Especially when she is the one who created the war to begin with.

...

Kurt sleepily walked down the hallway of the private jet and smiled when he saw Blaine on one of the seats doing something on his computer. He walked behind Blaine and kissed his head playfully. Blaine looked up at Kurt and gave him a dopey loving smile that melted Kurt's heart at how adorable Blaine is.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said causing Kurt to laugh as he draped himself on the opposite seat, not caring if he is only wearing a silk robe and nothing else. The pose he is in made him look like a beautiful, sexy model and Blaine just gave a quick glance at Kurt and went back to looking at his computer to continue reading his emails from clients.

Kurt smiled flirtatiously and then pouted in annoyance at being ignored by Blaine when he's looking his best for Blaine. Blaine seemed to feel the different emotion shift from Kurt looked up and saw the face Kurt is giving him.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Uhg, Blaine this is supposed to be a vacation! Why are you still working?" Kurt wined resting his head on his arm and staring at him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to do work. Even though it is vacation, emailing back clients is important if I want to keep up my reputation as a fierce lawyer. Besides we're not even there yet, we still have a couple of hours to go." Blaine said with a weak smile.

Kurt signed and nodded his head as he watched Blaine type away at his computer. Kurt getting bored by the second that passes, got up from his seat and crawled over the table to close Blaine's computer top. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt flirtatiously smile at him. Blaine raised an eyebrow and saw Kurt take away his computer and put it on the table. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and moved his body to straddle himself onto Blaine's lap.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned liking where this is going.

"Yes?" Kurt asked calmly rubbing his their members together slowly, getting a smooth pleasurable moan from Blaine.

"You do realize the air attendance can come in at any time right?" Blaine huffed closing his eyes and enjoying the small waves of pleasure.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's reaction feeling himself get a little harder at the thought of someone walking in on them.

"Why not give them a show?" Kurt breathed out in Blaine's ear. Blaine eye's darken in lust at the thought of how turned on Kurt seems to be at voyeurism. Blaine just smiled and went remove silk robe from Kurt's chest and kissed his nipples, lightly grazing his teeth over one of them having them turn hard.

"Hm, Blaine." Kurt said picking up the pace at runting. Blaine smiled and kissed the nipple he is teasing and moved on to the other one, repeating the same thing. While keeping Kurt satisfied, Blaine let his hands roam Kurt's soft, delicious body with greed. He licked Kurt's nipple again and again, fascinated how dark pink they were and put his mouth over them again and harshly sucked on them making Kurt arch his back at wanting more.

"Blaine." Kurt says tugging on Blaine's shirt and tie. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's flushed face, his expression so erotic. Blaine tore off his tie and ripped his Gucci shirt not bothering to unbutton it because he's too impatient. Kurt licked his lips at the muscles of Blaine's body and went in to kiss Blaine's neck and moved his tongue down to lick his pecks, and stared up, keeping eye contact with Blaine. Kurt let his body move down off of Blaine's lap, letting his tongue lick all the way to Blaine's crotch. Kurt never broke eye contact as he put his mouth over Blaine's clothes.

"Can I?" Kurt asked, kneeling in front of Blaine. Blaine felt himself get even harder at the sight and quickly nodded his head, swallowing his desire to just take Kurt.

Kurt put his hands on the side of Blaine's thighs and used his tongue in search of the zipper. When he found it, he used his teeth to pull it down and immediately Blaine's hard aching cock stood tall and proud. Kurt's mouth watered as he kissed the top of Blaine's head and moved down to suck on the base.

"Shit, Kurt." Blaine said roaming his hand through Kurt's hair and then gripping it. Kurt loves the way Blaine grips his hair. It is rough and strong, but not painful. It's pleasure. Kurt kept on sucking Blaine's cock to the best of his ability. His tongue swirling around the head and then deep throating it relaxing his gag reflex to take more of Blaine in.

"Holy shit!" Blaine breathed throwing his head back and pulled Kurt's head closer trying to get more of his cock in the wet, warm mouth. Kurt hummed in happiness, his voice vibrating as it echoed on to give more pleasure to Blaine.

Blaine looked back at Kurt's face, seeing his mouth stretching for his cock, his luscious pink lips wet with saliva sucking more of his member. Blaine combed Kurt's hair out of his face so he can get a better look at those beautiful blue eyes. Kurt looked back at Blaine, hollowing his cheeks to make his mouth tighter for Blaine. Blaine smiled as he finally decided to tell Kurt the news, knowing it'll just make him hornier.

"You're putting on such an amazing show for someone with your technique."

"Is someone watching?" Kurt asked looking around and not seeing a single person.

"Yes. Do you want him to join?" Blaine asked eyeing the window of where he was hiding.

"The more the merrier." Kurt said, removing his mouth from Blaine's cock.

"Fine, but he's not allowed to fuck you. Your ass is mine." Blaine possessively said slapping Kurt's ass playfully as Kurt removed the silk robe and sat down on Blaine's lap again, getting a good grip on Blaine's cock with his hand.

"Call him over. I'm sure he's dying to be a part of this." Kurt said brushing his finger over the slip feeling the stick precum oozing out.

"Louis. Come." Blaine called loudly for Louis to hear.

Louis opened the door and stepped in following Blaine's order, his very erect penis showing. Kurt inspected Louis and decided that he's a good looking man with bright red wavy hair wearing a butler styled suit as his eyes were cast down.

"Sir?" Louis asked his voice calm.

"Stip." Blaine order caressing Kurt's thighs as Kurt kissed Blaine's neck leaving hickies behind.

Louis unbuttoned his blazer throwing it on the flour along with his tie, shirt, socks, shoes and pants. Kurt looked at Louis with curios eyes. Louis body was slim with some very well defined muscles like his abs that Kurt now wants to lick badly.

"Even your underwear." Blaine ordered.

Louis followed command and took off his underwear revealing his hard member. Blaine opened his hand to Louis and ordered him to come. Just as Louis took a step Blaine glare grew cold.

"I meant come to me by crawling." The change in Blaine's voice sent shiver down both Louis and Kurt's back. It is dark and dominate, someone who craves control over anything.

Without hesitation, Louis got on his hands and knees and crawled to Blaine. Blaine smiled at the submission and petted Louis's head having him lean in to the touch.

"Good boy." Blaine cooed sweetly.

"Have you fucked him before?" Kurt asked feeling a bit jealous at the loving attention Blaine was giving to someone else who isn't him.

"Louis, why don't you answer for me?" Blaine said sticking two fingers into his mouth, his hot tongue swirling over Blaine's fingers.

"No sir." Louis said and began to suck on Blaine's fingers desperately. Kurt not liking the way Louis is looking at Blaine, pulled Blaine's face to his and kissed him hard on the lips his teeth biting Blaine's bottom lip drawing blood.

"Don't think you get to have all the fun."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blaine responded and passionately kissed Kurt back. Their tongues dancing a fierce fight as Blaine's other hand moved down to grip Kurt's ass causing Kurt to moan in their heated kiss.

"Louis." Blaine said looking at Louis lustful eyes. Blaine flipped Kurt over, so his front was facing Louis, "Suck Kurt off."

Louis wasted no time to spread Kurt's legs to get a better view and to kiss the top of Kurt's cock. Louis took Kurt's whole length in his mouth, his tongue twirling everything as he went up and sank it right back down, bobbing his head and making his cheeks hollow to tighten his mouth.

"Shit." Kurt moaned at the sensation of having his cock sucked by someone different than Blaine.

Blaine merely kissed Kurt's neck and moved down to his shoulder, his hands spreading Kurt's legs open more as he undressed his pants to free out his painfully hard cock.

Blaine took his two fingers that were sucked by Louis and pushed them inside of Kurt causing another moan to escape Kurt. After a quick stretching of his fingers Blaine didn't even warn Kurt as he lifted Kurt up to line his cock to slam Kurt's ass down on him.

"Yes, Blaine!" Kurt yelled in ecstasy feeling Blaine push in deeper, gently rubbing his sweet spot over and over again. Blaine used his legs to pump himself inside of Kurt, switching the rhythm on Kurt.

"Faster, Blaine. Faster." Kurt wined using his own legs to ride on Blaine's cock.

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he let Kurt take control. Kurt brought his body forward using his arms on Blaine's legs to help keep balance as his legs went on the seat. Kurt lifted his hips up and brought them down and continued to do so to get a good rhythm. Blaine merely just sat in his seat, enjoying the view of Kurt's ass going at work with his cock. Blaine let his hands caress Kurt's milky white skin and leaned forward to flick his nipples. Kurt whimper and turned his head to look at Blaine who eyes darken with lust and pinched them.

"B-Blaine." Kurt said breathlessly, feeling Louis mouth get tighter. Kurt felt his balls tightening and knew he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Blaine felt Kurt's ass tightening around him and nodded at Louis who only kept eye contact with Blaine the whole time. He took his mouth off of Kurt's balls and harshly gripped the base preventing from Kurt to come.

"ARGH!" Kurt yelled in frustration feeling on the edge of coming.

"Not yet, Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear singling Louis. Louis grabbed his tie from the floor and tied it tightly around Kurt's balls and base of his cock.

"B-Blaine." Kurt said disoriented, his mind hazy.

"Not yet." Blaine said one more time moving Kurt on his hands and knees and rammed himself in, getting deeper. Blaine continued to be pound himself in Kurt before finally spilling his sperm inside of Kurt, but his cock never went limp. Blaine pulled himself out seeing Kurt's asshole white open from him as white cum started to drip out. Blaine smirked and slapped Kurt's ass hard, his skin becoming red.

"Louis, be a dear and lick him clean." Blaine ordered seeing Louis masturbate the whole time as he fucked Kurt. Louis quickly got up and on the couch and buried his face in Kurt's ass, licking all of Blaine's cum.

"It will be a long time since you are going to come Kurt." Blaine said opening up a cabinet to reveal all of the sex toys. Blaine couldn't wait to test these on Kurt.

…..

Kurt looked out the window of the private jet and gasped at how beautiful it was. The clear blue sky, the warm yellow colored sand, the smell of the sea. He got up from his seat and walked down the steps to see to feel the sun light brush on his skin. It is amazing.

Kurt looked at Blaine standing in swimming shorts and a loose shirt, talking to someone. He saw Blaine dismiss the man and walked over to him.

"Had a good nap again?" Blaine asked lightly kissing his cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"After what you made me endure, I needed the nap."

"You were the one who tempted me. I was only trying to work." Blaine smacked Kurt's ass, having him jump a little with start.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, feeling his ass throb in pain.

"Come on. I want to show you the house we'll be staying at."

Kurt followed Blaine to the house seeing servants already carrying their stuff. When the view of the house came to view, Kurt gasped.

It is beautiful. It is a mansion, with a beautiful marble rock drive way and palm trees everywhere giving off of the summer vibes. Kurt couldn't help but squeal in excitement at the fun things he and Blaine will do. They entered the house, butlers and maids greeting them with wide smiles. It is even more beautiful on the inside. There are windows and glass doors open everywhere having the whole house light up with softness from the sunlight. Everything that Kurt could have ever imaged in a perfect vacation home is right here. Here, he and Blaine can live their fantasy life and ignore everything from the outside. They don't have to think about their jobs, bills, taxes, especially the mafia and Kurt intends to keep it this way. He will do everything he can to make sure Blaine never goes back. Kurt bit his lip. He can never let Blaine go. Not again. He'll make sure that the only person Blaine will ever follow is him.

"This is beautiful Blaine." Kurt said in awe going to the back porch and seeing the amazing view of the ocean. Kurt smiled feeling the soft wind hitting his face, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand. He relaxed his body at the peacefulness he felt and his blue eyes searched for Blaine.

"It really is." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, but his eyes weren't looking at the beaches, but instead they were looking at Kurt.

"Come on. Let's get unpacked." Blaine said leading Kurt back inside the house.

Kurt followed, and took one last look at the ocean. As long as Blaine is far away from the mafia he will be safe from the abyss that haunts the mafia.

…..

Alberto looked over his New York City sky lines. A glass of scotch in his hand as he drank a sip. He looked at the sun setting over the city and felt unsettled, a feeling he did not like. So it took another sip of the scotch hoping to calm him down.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Bianchi, but I have a message from you." Whispered his secretary.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice cold and sharp.

"Your granddaughter has asked to have an audience with you. She say's important."

Alberto raised an eyebrow.

' _Nezzera?'_ Alberto thought confused and stepped away from the window and to his desk of his office in the mafia.

"Send her in." he instructed and took a seat in his chair, swirling the glass around in his hand. Alberto waited a few more seconds before the door opened and revealed his granddaughter and her Italian beauty.

"Il mio piccolo lupo."( _My little wolf_ ) Alberto greeted with a friendly smile and gestured her to sit down.

"Alberto." Nezzera addressed her voice distant.

Alberto eyebrow twitched. The behavior that Nezzera shows him now is not what he expected.

"Why are you here?" Alberto asked getting straight to business as to why his granddaughter is here. He kept an eye on his granddaughter trying to find the real reason why she is here, but her posture, her tone he just couldn't read.

"Don't try to read me, you won't get anywhere." Nezzera said staring straight into her grandfather's eyes.

Alberto's suspicion raised and is now on high alert. This is not his granddaughter. She is not submitting herself to him, she is acting like a real person. Alberto never gave her this power of free will.

"Watch your tongue, Nezzera." Alberto said his voice dominating this situation.

Nezzera didn't say anything and just continued to star at him. Her stare started to unnerve him. First his next successor and now his granddaughter? Just what exactly is going on that he doesn't know about?

"You know, I always hated you," Nezzera said averting her light green eyes from her grandfather to the window, "I hate being a part of this mafia. It ruined the family I longed wished to have. It made me and Eli prisoners, trapped from the real world of ever seeing the light because we were born into darkness. Only the strong survives and the weak dies. That's our motto isn't it? I despised myself for being so weak, of never doing what I had always wished to do. I thought that if I manipulated other people to do my job, I would grow strong. But in the end I was the coward hiding like a child would when they get scared. It made me realize that I don't need to be afraid anymore. It's time for a change."

Nezzera stood up from her seat and walked over to the window her eyes watching the sun set. It really is time to make a change. She turned her around to see her grandfather in confusion of her random confession.

"When Blaine married into this family, he promised that he would set me and Eli free by killing you. He spent eight years of his life planning this and as his wife who devotes herself to her husband, I love him so much for it. But I now, I don't need my husband to do all of my binding now." Nezzera said walking over to her grandfather to pull out a gun and pointed it to him. Alberto eyes widen in shock.

"Nezzera-" he said.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you now. After this I have one more step to do to complete." Nezzera pulled the trigger and a bullet came out and ripped through Alberto's stomach, blood quickly staining his white shirt and dripping on the ground.

"Nezzera!" Alberto shouted in anger, the shock finally leaving him. He started at his granddaughter's betrayal and gripped his hand in pain. Nezzera dropped her gun on the floor and took out a bomb from her back and pressed a button and threw it at her grandfather who gasped.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled fear for the first time trying to reach for the bomb but only fell to the ground, his stomach releasing more blood at his movement.

"Doing what I was too afraid to do." said Nezzera as she left her grandfather's office. She walked out of the mafia building and looked at her grandfather's window, which was at the top of the building.

 _Twenty_

 _Nineteen_

 _Eighteen_

 _Seventeen_

 _Sixteen_

 _Fifteen_

 _Fourteen_

 _Thirteen_

 _Twelve_

 _Eleven_

 _Ten_

 _Nine_

 _Eight_

 _Seven_

 _Six_

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

 **BOMB!**

The explosion of the bomb from the top of the building erupted, the glass shattering and fell from the sky hitting the ground. The screams of people broke out as another bomb went off from the same building as the whole thing started to fall, crumbling to the ground taking the people inside them it.

Nezzera just stood there as the chaos continued to go on, the yells of people cried for help. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Decim, his azure eyes lace with sadness. Nezzera put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze as comfort.

"Let's go." Nezzera whispered, "I have a game to finish playing."

Decim nodded and look one last look at the mafia building.

' _Goodbye_ ' Decim thought and followed his mistress as he would for the rest of his life.

…..

 _You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream  
The way you turn me on  
I, can't, sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops  
When you look at me  
Just, one, touch  
Now baby I believe  
This, is, real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream  
The way you turn me on  
I, can't, sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops  
When you look at me  
Just, one, touch  
Now baby I believe  
This, is, real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _You, make, me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream  
The way you turn me on  
I, can't, sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This, is, real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(tonight, tonight, tonight)_

The crowd of the bar cheered in glee as Blaine jumped off the stage from his performance. He went over to Kurt who clapped his hands in joy, the memory of Blaine first preforming that song still fresh into his mind.

"That was wonderful!" Kurt yelled giving Blaine a big kiss on the lips.

Blaine smiled and took a sip of his beer, feeling the adrenaline rush through his body. It's been years since he last sang or even did a performance. It felt good to be relaxed and not have to worry. When he and Kurt unpacked their stuff, they took a walk on the beach exploring what's here. They went to a restaurant for lunch and shopped the stores, with Kurt obsessing over the summer scarves. They later returned back to have a cozy dinner on the beach under the stars and decided to hit a bar to have fun.

They found this gay bar with a stage and decided to stay here to have fun, until Kurt begged Blaine to do a performance for him. At first Blaine felt weird since it's been years since he sang in public, but decided to do it anyways.

"You should go next Kurt." Blaine said taking another swig of his beer.

"What?! No way!" Kurt yelled embarrassed.

"Oh come on! I just did a performance for you, so it's time you did one for me." Blaine said.

"Blaine," Kurt said, but was interrupted with Blaine's lips on his. Kurt immediately kissed Blaine back and moaned when he felt Blaine bit his lower lip.

"Please?" Blaine whispered, his breath hitting Kurt's lips.

"I hate it when you use your seductive kisses to make me do things." Kurt says out of breath. Blaine couldn't help, but laugh.

"I promise I'll reward you if you do. Make everyone where jealous of me for being able to have you." Blaine said his hands squeezing Kurt's ass. Feeling seductive now, Kurt smiled.

"Okay." He said swished his hips as he went to the stage and took the mike. The music started to play and everyone's eyes couldn't leave Kurt's body.

 _So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

 _Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

 _No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

 _It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown_

 _No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh oh, mm  
Entertainment  
Oh oh, oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Ooh  
Do you like what you see?  
Woah  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream_

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
(bet ya thought)  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
(turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Kurt belt the last note of the song and stared at Blaine whose mouth fell open. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his sexy performance where he literally made himself have as much sex appeal as he could muster. He walked down the stage ignoring everyone's attempts to talk to him and went straight to Blaine, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard. Blaine immediately kissed Kurt back and stared at everyone who was looking and shoved his tongue in Kurt's mouth causing him to moan loudly.

"You certainly grew up from being the scared virgin boy thinking that the touch of the fingertips were as sexy as it could get." Blaine said kissing Kurt's jaw and down his neck.

"Well everyone has to grow up at some point." Kurt responded, letting his hands wander over Blaine's body.

"Wanna get out of here?" Blaine asked nipping Kurt's ears.

"I thought you would never asked."

The two couples left the bar and walked to their house, but took a detour to the ocean where they quickly stripped themselves of their clothes to feel each other's body. Blaine didn't prepare Kurt as he just lifted Kurt's body on his and shoved his massive cock into Kurt's hole.

"FUCK!" Kurt yelled, his nails digging into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine pressed his back against a rock.

"After seeing you perform that song, I can't hold myself." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ears, his hands roughly gripping Kurt's ass and lifted him up and slammed him down again.

Kurt couldn't respond as moans just left his mouth. Blaine continued to slam himself in Kurt, the harsh texture of the rock on Kurt's skin made him roll his head back in pleasure. They continued to be lost in their own world with Kurt hugging on to Blaine as tight as he can and kissing his mouth, screaming as he came. It didn't take long for Blaine to do the same, spilling himself into Kurt as he slowly pulled out. Both didn't have the energy to stand any longer and fell on the sand with Kurt lying on top of Blaine's chest. They breathed harshly enjoying the silence of only hearing the wave's crash. Kurt stared at Blaine whose eyes were closed. His face has a peaceful expression, one that looks like it hasn't been in a long time.

"Can you make a promise to me Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hm?" Blaine said, his voice tired.

"Promise me that you'll always follow me. Promise me that we'll always be together. Promise me that you'll always choose me." Kurt whispered, putting his head on the crook of Blaine's neck and gently kissed it. Blaine merely just smiled and kissed Kurt's head and securely wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"When the times comes, I won't even have to choose." Blaine whispered back.

The two fell asleep on the beach for a few minutes, until it became too uncomfortable to sleep on the sand naked. They got dressed and went back to the house and took showers to wash off the sand and sweat.

As Kurt was doing his face routine in the bathroom, Blaine sat on the bed his phone in hand. He scrolled through his messages from people seeing who needed to talk to him until he saw a message from Nezzera.

 _Alberto is dead. The mafia is in chaos. I need you Blaine, come back to me._

Blaine didn't even have to think for another second before he quickly got his clothes and changed into them. As he was buttoning his shirt Kurt came in and had a confused expression on his face.

"What's going on Blaine?" He asked.

Blaine didn't give Kurt another glance as he grabbed his phone and left the room. Kurt quickly followed after him scared as to what made Blaine this way.

"Blaine!" he yelled running after him outside to the private jet, "Blaine!"

Blaine finally turned around and looked at Kurt as if he finally noticed him.

"I have to go back." He said.

Kurt's eyes widen in fear.

"Why?" Kurt asked his voice hoarse.

"Because Nezzera needs me." Blaine responded gently.

Kurt felt anger rise within himself. Of course it's her doing.

"But don't you see that I need you too! More than her!" Kurt yelled, hot anger words spitting out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I can't abandon her. I can't abandon the mafia." Blaine said.

"Please Blaine, just run away with me! If you go back you're only going to get yourself killed! Blaine please!" Kurt begged. Blaine looked perplexed, not knowing what to do. The silence grew between them until Kurt's phone pinged and he looked at it. A text from Nezzera. Curious and angry, Kurt opened the message and read it, feeling horrified.

 _Unless you want his brains to blow up, I suggest you bring Blaine back. Or else, it's your father that's next._

Kurt's phone pinged again and Kurt didn't think he could stomach what Nezzera said this time. He looked at it and threw his phone down running to the bushes to empty his stomach. There open on Kurt's phone is a picture of an unconscious Mark lying on a table with a hand holding a gun against his temple touching the trigger.

Kurt couldn't believe this. He just couldn't. Was Nezzera insane! How could she bring an innocent person into this mess?!

But it's his fault. Kurt realized.

He gave them Mark because he wanted her to erase his memory of the mafia. He pulled Mark into his mess trying to protect him and how Mark's blood is going to be on his hands. Kurt may not love Mark anymore since he's now with Blaine, but his ex-fiancée is going to die if he doesn't bring back Blaine. Kurt didn't know what to do. If he brought Blaine back to New York, he can save Mark. But if he didn't bring Blaine back, Mark's blood will be on his conscious and then his father's and possibly everyone he loves.

Kurt felt his heart race. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want anyone to die or get hurt. If he brought Blaine back and saved Mark, will Kurt get another chance to save Blaine? Kurt bit his lip and took his chance. He wasn't going to let an innocent person die. He isn't a killer. And he never will be.

Kurt picked up his dropped phone and joined Blaine on the private jet, not saying a word to him as he boarded the jet and went to change into clothes. Kurt is determined now. He will save Mark and Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt who went into his room to change and pulled out his phone after singling the pilot to fly. He reopened the message that Nezzera sent confused. Alberto is dead.

How?

None of this made sense to Blaine. He has calculated everything that could have happened on his vacation with Kurt and Alberto being dead isn't one of them. Just what exactly happened that could have caused this? Nezzera didn't go into specifics as to how he died. Did she kill him? Or did someone else? Blaine's mind raced with thoughts trying to figure out everything, but all of his thoughts lead to him to nowhere. The only thing he can do is wait. Wait until he gets to New York.

Kurt came back into the room, fully dressed in his old clothes and looked at a concerned Blaine. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him, but Blaine pushed him away needing to be alone in his thoughts. Together they sat alone for hours until they landed in New York.

…..

As soon as they landed the private jet, Blaine rushed out not waiting for Kurt calling a driver to drive him to the mafia building that got bombed. Kurt just stood there, seeing Blaine get into a car and being driven off.

Kurt's phone went off again. Another text from Nezzera. Angry Kurt opened the message and read it.

 _Come meet me at the apartment. We have a game to finish_

Kurt stared at the text in anger. How dare she think that playing with people's lives is a game! Kurt stepped out of the jet and called for a driver telling them to drive him to the apartment. As he waited he sent a text to Nezzera.

 _Don't you dare hurt him Nezzera. Leave Mark out of this_

Nezzera quickly send a response back.

 _Then hurry. Times not on your side_

Kurt slammed the phone down on the car seat in anger. He felt frustrated. He didn't know what to do. How do you deal with a psychopath who's playing with the life of your ex-fiancée?

As soon as the car came to a stop, Kurt rushed out and ran to the steps banging on the door. The door opened on its own and Kurt hesitantly walked in.

"Nezzera?" he called.

Silence.

"Where are you!" he yelled slamming the door shut and rushed into rooms trying to find her. Kurt looked around the kitchen, the dining room, until he spotted her standing in the living room alone.

"Where is he?" Kurt demanded walking in only seeing her back.

Nezzera didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" Kurt yelled and forcefully turned her around.

Nezzera stared at Kurt and just smiled.

"You're so naïve." She said with her sweet voice that only angered Kurt more.

"Don't play games with me. Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked annoyed as he stared at Nezzera in the living room, where the light dimmed. Nezzera merely took a step closer to Kurt, going back to silence. Her plan is finally into motion.

"I could ask you the same thing, but you didn't take my threat seriously. So now I'm going to prove to you that Blaine can never leave this mafia."

Nezzera roughly grabbed Kurt by his should and dragged him towards a closet where their fine China were being kept. Kurt tried to struggle out of her grasp, but was surprised by just how strong she is even with her current pregnancy state. Nezzera threw Kurt into the closet and closed it. Kurt looked at Nezzera in fear. He tried to push open it, but it was locked. All he could see through the little window was the living room space, and a window that showed moonlight.

"I'll show you." She whispered. Kurt saw Nezzera walk to the living room to a drawer and pulled out a gun and threw it across the room to a connecting door of the hallway. Nezzera stood there for a few minutes waiting. The living room was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the grandfather clock ticking. Nezzera walk across the room to open another door. At first Kurt couldn't see anything, but then it showed a figure, but not just any figure, Mark's. Mark standing there confused and Kurt's eyes widen. Mark was still alive.

"You want to know who is the one who killed Peter, don't you." Nezzera said with a small grin playing on her lips.

"Who?" Mark asked with fury his hands fisting in anger.

Nezzera couldn't keep her laughter in anymore. She hysterically laughed as both Kurt and Mark looked at her with like she was insane. Which is true because within Nezzera's mind is insanity. Nezzera continued to laugh and once it stopped, she smiled happily at Mark.

"Well you're looking at her." Nezzera said, "Five years ago, I kidnapped Peter on the suspicion that he's a mole in the mafia. You see at the time, my husband was busy dealing with a drug deals happening in Queens and so being the good wife that I am, I liberated it off of him. I was the one who met him at the coffee shop you two always visited on 5th Ave. I saw him standing there waiting and waiting for you to show up, but you never did because you never knew that I hacked into your phone to send that message. But then when I showed up, god, his face was full of shock. And the look in his eyes, the fear in them when he realized that he got caught. I knew I had to. I knew that I couldn't resist. The look of pain when he realized it wasn't you. The look of despair in his eyes I had to pull the trigger when I saw him. The smell of his dead body is so much different from everyone else because his was shit. He was a nothing in the mafia. The work he desperately did to move up was a waste. His life was worthless. He merely dragged fools like you on just to get a chance to try and prove he could be a part of the mafia. To be something. But Peter was never going to get that dream. He couldn't even get his lover! You were never any special to him, Mark. You were merely a plaything for him, a toy at most. All he ever wanted was my father, Oliver. And only Oliver. This whole time you thought you thought you were important to him, but in reality, you meant nothing and still are. Up until his death."

The pained look on Mark's face is clear as daylight as Nezzera continued on with her story. She laughed when she saw Mark's face.

"Yes! The look in your eyes. This look that I have been waiting for. The look I want to see when you die. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? To prove to you just how much you know nothing. You were nothing to your first lover and you are nothing to your fiancée because while you were unconscious, he's been fucking my husband! Not that I can blame him of course. My husband knows how to pleasure the human body to their breaking point. The amazing things he can do with his hands, his tongue, his cock, even a single glance from the eyes can make you become weak and orgasm. Even my brother, Eli, says that he's the best of the best. But you Mark, do you know how to pleasure someone? Oh wait, of course not. You are alone-"

"SHUT UP!" Mark yelled interrupting Nezzera, "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME! OF US! WE LOVED EACH OTHER! PETER LOVED ME! HE-HE COULD NEVER HAVE FELT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! NEVER BE A PART OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS! PETER IS MINE! SO DON'T FUCKING JUDGE US, YOU BITCH!"

Mark ran over to Nezzera who only smiled more. She opened her arms and welcomed Mark's threating hands around her neck and fell on to the ground feeling her air pipe get cut off.

"You know nothing. You know nothing. YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING!" Mark yelled putting more pressure on Nezzera's throat. Nezzera merely lied there her smile never leaving her face. Her smiling expression haunting Mark.

"You know what I'm going to do after I kill you. I'm going to kill your baby. I'm going to grab a knife and cut it out of you. Yeah, by cutting the baby out, I can sell it. Imagine how much money I could get from a fourth generation gene holder. Imagine the money scientist will pay for it! AFTER YEARS OF SPYING AND GATHERING INFORMATION ON THE MAFIA, I FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE A THIRD GENERATION GENE HOLDER! ALL THANKS TO YOU, I CAN SELL YOUR SHITTY BABY AND SEE IT BE EXPERIMENTED ON! I can't wait to cut into you. I can't wait to cut into your decomposed body and rip the infant out of yo-"

 **BANG!**

Blood splatter everywhere. The bullet landing right next to Nezzera's head. Mark's body fell and landed right on top of Nezzera, who just pushed it off of her. She looked at the one who shot Mark and locked eye contact with her darling husband, Blaine.

"Darling." She greeted with a sore voice and smiled a soft smile.

Blaine walked to her his hands brushing off the blood from her face and smiled back.

"Are you alright?" he asked putting a gentle hand around her waist to help her up.

"Of course. Whenever you're with me, I shall always be safe." Nezzera said in a gentle loving voice, her eyes shining with love.

"My son, how is he?" Blaine asked kneeling in front of her and gently pressed a hand on her stomach, caressing it.

"Excited as always to greet his father." Nezzera said with a playful tone.

Blaine smiled and pressed his face against his son for a few second and kissed him when he felt Dominic licking.

"Soon, my little wolf. Wait a little more and you shall enter this world. This chaos that your mother and I have started. And together, we can kill those who are our enemies and I shall be your proud father teaching you the ways of this mafia." Blaine whispered kissing the baby one more time, "I'm proud of you Nezzera." Blaine stood up and cupped her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You came sooner than I expected." Nezzera commented.

"Decim told me everything. Now, where is he?"

"Who" Nezzera asked faking innocence already knowing what Blaine is asking for.

"Don't play games with me. Where is he?"

Nezzera's eyes lost their gentleness as she glanced at the closet. Blaine's eyes followed hers and he walked over to the closet and opened it. There sitting in terror and shock is Kurt who looked at Blaine with horror. Blaine merely just smiled.

"Don't look like that Kurt," Blaine said pulling Kurt out of the closet and cupping his cheek, "He was going to kill my wife and child. As a husband I have to protect my family from harm. You understand that."

Kurt just stared. He looked at Blaine and then Nezzera who just smirked. This was her game Kurt realized. This was what she wanted. She wanted him to see Blaine kill someone he loved without hesitation, knowing what that person meant to him. She wanted him to see Blaine kill someone who meant something to him. She wanted him to know that Blaine is hers, and only hers.

"How could you," Kurt asked anger lacing into his voice, "HOW COULD MANIPULATE THIS WHOLE THING! HOW COULD YOU TOY WITH PEOPLE'S LVES LIKE THAT?!"

Nezzera just stood there, not saying anything again.

"ANSWER ME!" Kurt continued to yell sick of the silent game she is playing with him.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine said gently trying to calm Kurt down.

"NO! How can you be so calm about this! She manipulated you into killing him. Don't you see? She's insane! She wanted you to kill him in front of me just to prove a point that you are hers! THIS IS JUST A GAME TO HER!" Kurt yelled hot tears running down his eyes. Blaine didn't look shock. He didn't even look sad. Instead, he looked happy.

"Of course I knew this was just another manipulation game. Everything Nezzera does is a game. That's why I love her." Blaine responded honestly with a loving smile.

Kurt stared at Blaine horrified.

This isn't Blaine.

This isn't the Blaine that Kurt knows.

No, this is the mafia Blaine. The Blaine that Kurt knows nothing about.

"How could you not see it? Are you blind! How can you be so calm about this! She's insane! She manipulated you into killing Mark!" Kurt repeated.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard, Kurt thought he was also insane. He probably is after killing someone.

"But Kurt, weren't you trying to do the same thing?" Blaine questioned, "You made us travel to the Bahamas trying to prevent me from coming back to the mafia. Essentially you tried to manipulate me into forgetting about the mafia and make me leave to be with you."

"But I was trying to protect you! I didn't want you to kill people! Innocent or not! I don't want you to risk your life and die! The mafia is dangerous! Don't you see that?!"

"Of course I see it. But Kurt, surely you must have known that I could never leave the mafia. The mafia is my home. My wife and unborn son is here. My career are here. If I were to leave, I would go insane in the real world. The mafia is my sanctuary Kurt and it would make me so happy if you could be a part of it too."

"You want me to join the mafia." Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a psychopath! I refuse to hurt people! I won't give up my sanity for the mafia! Blaine, please, please, leave all of this! Don't you see how much I care for you?! How much I love you?! I can't let you be a part of something where you could end up dead one day. No one should have a job that requires hurting people. Come with me to escape this nightmare." Kurt pleaded his voice cracked as tears spilled from his eyes. Blaine's eyes soften at Kurt. He gently took Kurt's hand and Kurt felt happiness shot through him at the thought that Blaine finally agreed with him.

"Kurt," Blaine said with softness, "I won't."

Kurt felt his heart stop.

Rejection.

Blaine rejected him.

"Why?" Kurt asked his knees giving up on his as he collapsed to the ground, "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to start all over with us? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do Kurt. I really do," Blaine said and kneeled down to Kurt, "But I won't choose between you and the mafia because there was never a choice to begin with. The mafia is always my top priority. And if you won't be a part of it then I will let you go."

"You said you would always follow me. You promised that we'll will always be together! You promised you would always choose me! You liar!" Kurt said slapping Blaine across the face, but missed as Blaine moved back from Kurt's hit.

"I never promised you anything Kurt." Blaine said causing Kurt's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"I never said that I would follow you. I never promised you that we would be together. I can never tell a lie. Only the truth."

Kurt's mind raced back the conversation they had on the beach.

" _Promise me that you'll always follow me. Promise me that we'll always be together. Promise me that you'll always choose me." Kurt asked laying his head on Blaine's chest._

 _Blaine merely just smiled and kissed Kurt's head and securely wrapped his arms around Kurt._

" _When the times comes, I won't even have to choose."_

Blaine is right. He never promised anything. All he said was that he won't have to choose because he knew he could never leave the mafia behind. Everything that Kurt tried to do, everything that Kurt thought, was all just a lie. Kurt looked at Nezzera.

She just stood there, blood dried on her skin and clothes and smiled. Finally it all clicked. Kurt has never felt so stupid before. So tricked. So played.

Nezzera knew that Blaine would never leave the mafia. She knew that Blaine would choose the mafia over him. This whole time where she made Kurt think that he had a shot at getting Blaine, was the ultimate game to her. Having Kurt think that he had a chance to convince Blaine to leave the mafia is what she wanted. This whole time when she said that he was the key to Blaine's heart, to make him more human was all just a lie in order for him to play her game. She manipulated him into playing this game knowing she will win and he would lose. Kurt didn't even have a one percent chance at winning. This whole game, was only amusement for Nezzera. She never cared for Kurt. The only person she would ever care for is her family and the mafia.

Kurt stared at the married couple and he finally saw it. The darkness that spread around them like the plague. The insanity they reeked in. He finally saw them as the monster they really are. They truly are wolves in sheep's clothing.

"Did you have fun Kurt?" Nezzera asked with amused voice knowing that Kurt finally understood her true motive.

"Why?" Kurt asked, "Why did you do this?"

"Why?" Nezzera repeated, "Because I wanted to. There's no real reason why I started this game with you other than you looked like fun to manipulate. I merely wanted to see toy with you out of amusement of what you will do."

"And you allowed her to do this to me Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine merely smiled, revealing he knew it was a game this whole time.

"I can never deny Nezzera of anything she wishes. As long as she didn't physically, mentally and emotionally hurt you to a certain extent, she was free to do anything. But don't worry Kurt, Nezzera knows where to limit her fun. She will never do anything to upset me." Blaine says honestly.

"You're insane," Kurt whispered, "You're both insane! How can you find amusement in toying with me, with people! You nothing but monsters!"

"Do you fear me now Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up in Blaine's eyes and saw gentleness.

"What?"

"I once asked you if you were afraid of me. You responded saying no because you knew that I was dangerous. That you told me that killing people was just a sign of protection to you. Do you still believe in those words you said to me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down and thought about it. He remembered those words. He looked back up at Blaine and saw it again. The dark aura around Blaine that made him fearful. A fear that Kurt knows he can never forget or ignore.

"Yes. I am afraid of you now. I thought you were dangerous because you killed for justice, that you help people and protected innocent lives. But now, I see that you don't care about protecting or helping people. You only care about benefiting the mafia. You don't care about how many innocent lives are killed, as long as you get what you want the world can go to shit right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I only care about the mafia." Blaine answered without hesitation, "I could have never chosen you now. In the past, if you were to have accepted me when I tried to reach to you then I think we would have been happily married with two children and living in New York as we have always dreamed. But once I joined the mafia. I knew I could never go back to my old life. To you. I gave up my humanity to be a part of this. I gave up on everything I though was important to me. I realized that humans are all the same. In any certain circumstances they will betray those who were dear to them. To sell, betray, sacrifice, lie all for their own sakes. And you Kurt, are not different from them."

Blaine leaned in and looked straight in the eye with Kurt.

"Had I not thought you as someone as precious to me, Nezzera would have made you mad long ago. My heart once beat for you, it still does and will always cherish the memoires, but it's time to say goodbye to the past I thought that I could still live in. I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine said cupping Kurt's cheek again and placed a gently kiss on top of Kurt's forehead.

"Goodbye. Our souls may not be together now, but in the future they will."

….

Time has passed since Kurt has seen Blaine. It's been years. Once they parted their ways, they never seen each other again. Kurt has moved on with his life, becoming a famous fashion designer with his own house and line. He now is happily married to a man named Sean and together they got a surrogate and raised a now teenage daughter named Ella.

She is his world.

Being the biological father, Ella looks identical to Kurt. The chestnut hair, blue eyes, ivory skin. People can always tell that she is his daughter. The only thing that she got from her mother would be her short height and full lips.

As Kurt is walking down the streets of New York with his husband, they passed a couple. The tan man with dark curly hair combed back in a black suit and hazel eyes. And the women with him, her light brown hair up into a bun and her expensive designer dress. The couples passed each other on the streets of New York minding their own business, pretending to not notice each other after years of not seeing them. Kurt felt their presence immediately and did not look back at Blaine and Nezzera together. He ignored them as they ignored him.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

Kurt looked at his loving husband and smile while shaking his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about the past."

"Ah, come on now. We're supposed to meet Ella at the restaurant with her new boyfriend." Sean said cheering Kurt up.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head and continued to walk down seeing his daughter smiling happily at the man dressed in black.

"Dad! Papa!" Ella yelled waiving at them with a big grin.

"Ella!" Sean said hugging her and kissing her head.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Dominic." Ella greeted to the man next to her.

Kurt looked at his daughter's boyfriend and held his breath. The sharp hazel eyes, sun kissed skin and light brown hair combed back. Just like a certain man who has a son named Dominic.

"Dominic Anderson. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted, his hand sticking out to shake.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"Kurt Hummel-Roberts. Pleasure's all mine."

Dominic smiled the same exact smile his father once did when he was a teenager in love. He looked at Ella with love and fondness in his eyes. He has finally found his Goddess to tame the wild beast within him. And Ella looked at him with admiration and loyalty and found her protector. Dominic's father is right. One day he will meet someone where he cannot separate himself from them. When his only instinct is to protect them and love them. He looked at Ella and realized, he has finally found that person.

" _Our souls may not be together now, but in the future they will."_

…..

 **First of all, I am so happy that this is finally completed! I never thought that it would be completed so soon.**

 **I'm sure some of you guys didn't like the ending of Kurt and Blaine not ending up together. Originally I had this whole plan of them being together and would have wanted the plot to continue, but as I was writing this. I realized that I didn't want Kurt and Blaine to end up together and that's saying something because I'm a super Klaine shipper. For this fanfiction, I just couldn't make Klaine end up together and I don't know why. Something inside of my writer self was like, nope.**

 **Anyways I also just want to thank everyone who have reviewed, favorited, followed and even read my fanfiction because it makes me feel so happy that I have people who enjoy reading my work and that's all that an author can ask for. From the bottom of my heart, thank you everyone who has read this story.**

 **I also have been working on my other fanfiction called 'Therapy Dog' and in a few weeks a chapter should be uploaded. Also, I have been writing a few other Klaine fanfiction that I've been debating on whether or not to post. If your curious about them and want to read them please review or DM me! The first fanfiction already has a few chapter's written called 'Hourglass' and the second fanfiction is called 'Lost Boys Life'. Which one do you think I should upload first?**


End file.
